


She's Someone Else

by Reader010



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bumblebee - Freeform, Cameos, Coma, Diary/Journal, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Mental Breakdown, Protection, Self-Harm, Therapy, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 64,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader010/pseuds/Reader010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everybody is who they say they are. Not everybody is how they seem. Not everybody is a saint. Not everybody gets to be happy.</p><p>But nobody will go through this unscathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not as They All Seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after episode 4 of volume 2.

_**2 months ago...**_

Ruby sat silently, not knowing how to reply to Blake's story. And luckily she didn't have to.

Unfortunately, the reason for that was that her sister and Weiss had finally showed up.

Ruby quickly stood up. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think. I should explain, you see, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..."

Weiss's scowl only deepened as she heard Ruby's explanation and the heiress walked right past her leader.

"Weiss," Blake began, trying to explain herself to the heiress. "I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop." Weiss said. _Gulp. Here it comes._ Ruby thought, preparing herself to step in.

"Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." Ruby closed her eyes, knowing what would happen next.

"I don't care."

Ruby opened her eyes in shock.

"You don't care?" Blake said, also shocked by how out of character Weiss was acting.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

Blake quickly recovered from her shock and stuttered an answer to Weiss. "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

Weiss cut her off, silencing her. "Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." Looking at Sun behind her as she paused. "Someone else."

Blake looked at her other teammates and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Of course."

_**Present Day...**_

Ruby and the rest of her team finally returned from their most recent encounter with Roman and Neo.

Ruby, being the last one in, locked the door behind her. The fifteen year old turned to face her team.

"Dibs on shower first!" Yang called before steering herself to the bathroom.

Blake grabbed herself a book and sat down on her bottom bunk.

Ruby spotted the tired Weiss sitting on her own bunk. Absentmindedly, Ruby walked over to her bunk abve Weiss.

Ruby flopped onto her bed nearly bringing it down on Weiss. Ruby braced herself for-

"Watch it you dolt!" Weiss yelled. Ruby cringed as her partner shouted. She swore that she would never get used to that yell.

"Sorry!" Ruby called out the sincere apology.

For the first time in the last two hours, all four of the girls were finally out of danger. There was no battle right now, so all they did was stray to their thoughts.

_Today had been a... eventful day._

Before the team took down Torchwick's robot thingy, they had all split up.

Apparently Yang and Neptune's lead led them to a dead end...

Blake and Sun got chased across the city of Vale by the robot.

And Ruby herself had sort of abandoned Weiss... but she did find Penny, so it was justified.

_And it just so happens that Penny's a robot._

_Right..._

_Because why not?_

_Nobody ever seems to be what they appear as,_ Ruby thought surprising herself with her own strange, deep thoughts. _First Blake was revealed to be a Faunus, now Penny as a robot._

_Seems the only person I can trust to always tell me the truth is Yang._

_Well, and me of course- but that goes without saying._  

Ruby let her gaze wonder around the room, looking at her preoccupied teammates as water from Yang's shower ran from the bathroom.

Her eyes finally settled on Weiss.

_...I wonder, below the frozen solid heart and gaze that will pierce your soul, who truly is Weiss Schnee?_

Ruby quickly shrugged the thought off, Weiss and herself may have gotten closer in the last semeste, but Weiss would never let Ruby see underneath that frozen exterior.

Weiss always pushed everyone out.

Ruby mentally sighed. No matter what she did, Weiss never let Ruby get close to her. It was like she didn't want to have to associate herself with Ruby anymore than she had to.

_Just one day..._

_One day I'll get close to you Weiss Schnee._

_One day._

After a few minutes passed Yang came out of the shower and got into her bed. Weiss was the next one to head for the shower.

"So... What's the plan?" Ruby asked her remaining two teammates.

"Sleep." Yang moaned, turning over in her bed. "I swear I'm going to pass out."

"We still don't have a plan to catch Roman though." Ruby said slightly disappointed before perking up and continuing her trail of thought. "So shouldn't we start thinking it over?"

"As much as I want to catch this guy," Blake said putting her book down beside her, and standing up. Yang perked up, sitting up again once Blake talked. _Well she is the one with the most background info, so it makes sense that Yang would listen to her more than me._ Ruby thought, still slightly disappointed that her sister listened to Blake more than her.

"I think it would be in everyone best interest to take a break for a few days." Blake reasoned, looking at Yang in the corner of her eye. Even Ruby noticed that Yang brightened up alot after hearing this news.

"Alright, might as well do some studying then, seeing as I'm jacked up on adrenaline." Ruby lied, truth be told she was just as tired as the others... But she still did have to study. Ruby reached down to the floor pulling out some textbooks from her bag.

"Goodnight." Yang said rolling over in bed. Blake and Weiss then both followed her sister's lead, and Ruby prepared herself for a long night of pouring over textbooks.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Ruby wake up." A surprisingly gentle voice said, as its owner shook Ruby gently.

"Noooooo... just five more minutes..." Ruby cried, still half asleep.

"Ruby now."

"Noooooo..."

"Sorry Ruby, but I need you to..." The voice stopped for second and Ruby heard its owner take a deep breath in.

"WAKE UP!"

Ruby jumped out of bed and her partner caught her.

 _Weiss?_ Ruby questioned to herself, wondering why te Ice Queen herself was currently holding her in her arms. Perhaps it was that Ruvy had finally lost it after one too many long nights without much sleep.

"What the heck Weiss?!" Ruby yelled.

"Well excuse me for trying to get you up before dueling class begins. I guess I'll just go now then." Weiss sarcastically replied before letting go of Ruby.

"Dueling class?!" Ruby asked before stumbling to recover from the fall. "Why didn't you say so? What time does it start? Are we gonna be late? Why didn't you wake me earlier? We have to go!" Ruby bombarded Weiss with questions, jumping from her sleepy state right into her normal hyperactive self, not giving Weiss time to answer any of her questions. Fortunately for both of them, Weiss was used to handling Ruby's hyperactive side.

"Ruby, relax! It's about 9:30, class starts at 10:00." Weiss said, not even dazed by Ruby usual change from sleepy to hyperactive. "Like usual."

"Alright I have to get ready!" Ruby said before grabbing her school uniform and rushing to the bathroom for her morning shower.

Weiss sighed. _She going to be late unless I make her breakfast. Alright, Weiss, let's make some food._ Weiss thought, shaking her head at her leader's irresponsible nature. _And I'm not waiting up for her this time..._ Weiss swore to herself, yet she knew she would.

Weiss left the room and headed down to the student kitchen to make a meal for her and her "leader." After she finished it she brought them back up to the room.

Ruby finally got out of the shower a minute or two later, her usual hairdo swapped for the wet mess atop her head. _It is kind of cute..._ Weiss said, before mentally slapping herself. Then she saw Ruby open the junk food stash, that was just a cabinet in their room.

"Ruby." Weiss said calmly after swallowing a bite of her meal.

"What." Ruby said, still reaching for some high-sugar high-energy high-calorie cereal that was usually the first meal of the day for her. Now bending over it gave Weiss quite an open view to a _specific area that was being stretched by Ruby's movemen-_   _Well let's not finish **that** thought. _ Weiss told herself, forcing her cheeks not to betray her by blushing.

"I made you breakfast."

Ruby stopped reaching. _Dang. -no Weiss!_ "Oh- Okay... thanks?"

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked forcing herself to look at Ruby's eyes.

"It's just... That's a little odd of you."

Weiss shrugged. "I didn't want to be late because of you, you dolt."

"Oh okay!" Ruby said, returning to her cheerful self. "What is it?"

After Weiss finished another bite she told Ruby. "Scrambled eggs and a crepe."

"What's a crepe? Weiss are you being fancy again?"

"Just sit down and eat it! We are going to be late!" Weiss said, not in the mood for Ruby's usual shenanigans. 

"Jeez okay." Ruby replied, sitting next to Weiss, instead of across from her in the spot she had prepared for her.

Weiss resisted the urge to yell at her to move, as she was hardly able to stop herself from blushing now, with the girl very nearly pressing against her side as she sat herself down.

"This is great Weiss!" Ruby said, already having having finished half the scrambled eggs like they  nothing.

"Hurry up and let's go." Weiss said using the fact that she needed her bag as an excuse to get up so Ruby couldn't see her blushing cheeks.

"Already done!" Ruby said as Weiss finished getting her bag. Weiss couldn't help but feel impressed. _Boy that girl could eat..._

"I got your plate, go finish getting ready so I'm not late. Meet me in the student kitchen." Weiss replied in her usual icy tone that, just like normal, was just barely holding together.

"Got it." Ruby handed her the plate and took off to get ready.

With two plates in hand Weiss left the room and went down the stairs that were on the other side of a hall.

Finally she got into the empty kitchen.

...Thinking about it now, does anybody even use this place? 

When Weiss finished cleaning the dishes she found Ruby waiting at the entrance.

"You ready?" Weiss asked, walking toward her leader.

"Yep, now come on, we are going to be late." Ruby grinned at Weiss.

Weiss looked Ruby with a death glare that (unfortunately for Weiss) had stopped working at the girl at the end of the last term. "I wonder why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edited) (for real this time.)


	2. Dueling With a Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dueling class doesn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fighting.

_They were so going to be late._ Weiss told herself again as she checked her scroll and saw that, yes, there was still two minutes until class.

Weiss was running behind her partner down the sidewalk of campus to Beacon's main building. Many other (lucky) students who didn't have class at 10:00 only gave a passing glance to the duo as they continued on their way.

They finally got to class and quickly got changed in the locker rooms into their combat gear.

...and too be fair, Weiss tried _really, really_ hard to ignore the fact that her partner was stripping next to her.

When Weiss finished her changing, she checked her scroll, 10:02, they were late. Again. Sighing she looked over at Ruby to tell her but she was still getting changed, and she was missing her top.

Instantly Weiss looked away, she could feel her cheeks burning at the sight. She decided to talk to Ruby while looking away, as not to embarrass herself.

"It's 10:02." Weiss blurted out not knowing how her leader would reply.

Weiss turned around again in time to see Ruby put her cape back on. "Then let's get out there."

"Alright."

Weiss and Ruby rushed out of the looker rooms and into the crowd of students who were watching some student, who Ruby assumed was a transfer student from their different uniform, and Cardin fight.

Nobody noticed their late appearance except for Glynda Goodwitch, who shook her head knowingly.

Ruby and Weiss stood in the back row, soon being joined by three other students, who also received glares from Miss. Goodwitch for being late.

They soon found their focus drawn to the match. Cardin was using his usual mace and the transfer student was using what to Weiss seemed to be dust infused pole. Currently it must have been filled with fire dust, as the pole's ends were surrounded in flames.

Ruby, being the weapon maniac that she was, saw that the transfer student's weapon was a-

"That's a  _pulvis polus_!" She blurted put loud.

"Come again?" Weiss asked at Ruby's outburst.

"It's a very rare weapon in Vale, but I had heard that it was used often in Atlas." Ruby nearly squealed in excitement. "Ohh it's _so_ cool!"

"Of course you would know about that, of all things." Weiss sighed.

However, even though the student had the advantage of a weapon that Cardin had most likely never heard about, he was still getting beaten.

Ruby and the others watched as the transfer student got up and ran across the stage at Cardin.

The transfer student pretended to be rushing at Cardin but as Cardin swung his mace he jumped over him, landing behind Cardin.

With his _pulvis polus-_ whichWeiss insisted was just a pole with dust shooting out of it, he struck Cardin with a light tap in the gut with one end, then he pulled it back and with the other end, used all his strength to hit him in the shoulder.

Cardin went flying back before kneeling down to stop his movement. Once he came to a complete stop he began rushing at the transfer student, mace in hand.

The student spun his weapon in the air before bringing it down, striking the ground in front of him with one of the flaming ends.

The combination of the force that which the pole moved and the fire dust inside the pole caused a line of flames to go straight out of the pole, at Cardin.

Cardin sidestepped this and with another two steps, before the student could defend himself, Cardin strikes him in the hip with all his force.

The victim aura immediately dropped below red and he was knocked unconscious. Ruby also noticed there were bloodstains on his uniform.

"He did that on purpose." Ruby said angrily.

"Too bad no one can prove that, that brute will get off scotch free." Weiss said while clenching her fists shut.

Glynda Goodwitch then called off the match, and after giving Cardin a glare and him protesting that he 'didn't mean to,' she escorted the now unconscious student to the school hospital.

After she left Cardin's whole team got on stage and high fived him.

"Cardin you're the best!" One of his teammates said and the others immediately agreed.

"No one can take you down!"

"Yeah!"

Weiss began gritting her teeth, she was really starting to get sick of these goons.

"I bet no one in this entire crowd can take you!"

"Yeah!"

The crowd started chatting amongst themselves, obviously annoyed with Team Cardinal's (usual) behavior.

Weiss started gritting her teeth. If they wanted a fight then thy got one. Just as Weiss was about to say something, however, she was interrupted.

"Is that a challenge, Cardin?" A voice rose above all the others.

_Ruby's voice._

The entire crowd immediately silenced, waiting for Cardin's response.

 _Ruby you dunce!_ Weiss thought, looking at Ruby angrily. If Ruby saw Weiss glare, she simply ignored it.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Cardin said after a moment of hesitation so small you'd really have to search for it to know it was there.

"Good because not only am I going to challenge you, I'm going to challenge your entire _team._ " Ruby said looking straight into Cardin's eyes.

 _Are you insane?!_ Weiss thought, wanting to yell at Ruby for her recklessness. Cardin seemed to have the same thought as he looked at the fifteen year old.

"Fine! We'll take you on any day!" Cardin announced, earning a smirk from Dove Bronzewing.

"How about _right now,_ Cardin." Ruby said, dead serious. Weiss groaned before thinking. _This is not going to end well._

Ruby began making her way through the crowd toward the stage, the crowd parted for her.

When Ruby made it to the front row she changed Crescent Rose to full form and leapt on stage.

"Bring it." Ruby said, smiling as she waited for them to attack.

Sky Lark and Russel Thush looked at each other, as if asking _'what is with this girl?'_ before shrugging and charging at her. 

Weiss looked through the entire crowd, and they all had their eyes glued to the stage. They all wanted Ruby to beat the band of bullies, even if no one had said anything. Everyone in the academy was starting to get really sick of their antics.

Weiss looked back at the girl on stage and found herself hoping that Ruby knew what she was doing. After all, it's not like the girl would challenge four separate hunters in training without a plan.

Weiss bit her lip as she realized that that was exactly what Ruby would do, as well as probably did do.

* * *

 

Indeed, Ruby had gone onstage without even the slightest idea of what she was going to do. 

The two drew their their weapons and ran at her. _Big mistake._ Ruby thought before smiling and at the very last moment she activated her semblance and jumped, then shot at the ground with Crescent Rose to propel herself into the air. She moved so fast they didn't even see her.

"What the-?!" Sky yelled as he swung his halberd through thin air, Russel just being able to dodge it as he ran behind him.

Ruby landed behind them and put Crescent Rose's blade around Sky's neck. She pulled down on it without a gunshot to send it down, as not to accidentally kill him.

 _That_ would be hard to explain to Goodwitch.

Sky's head was still sent downwards with a ton of speed, however, slamming him to the floor.

Russel had by now finally found Ruby and was rushing at her, just barely missing her as she activated her semblance once again to narrowly avoid being hit by Russel's dagger's which were now being swung at her.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Dove Bronzewing tried to get the jump on her from behind.

Just when Dove was in reach with his revolver/sword, Ruby used her speed to spin around with her weapon's blade facing the way she span.

Swirling around like this forced both of the opponents to back off, leaving Ruby plenty of space to complete her next maneuver.

Launching herself in the air one last time, Ruby waited till she was at the highest point she could be and just as she was begining to fall she shot at the roof.

She fell down within the second, landing on one knee behind Russel. Before he could even turn around Ruby used Crescent Rose's knock back to send him falling down, swiping at his legs.

Ruby then rolled to the right, seeing Dove charging at where she had been. She then got up and using the back end of her weapon, she shot and hit him in the chest, making him land next to his teammate Russel.

Ruby smiled while she looked up at Cardin and smiled. "What is this, I thought I was fighting 4 on 1. You planning on joining your team on the floor anytime soon, Cardin?"

Cardin growled.

Ruby shrugged. "Looks like you've lost your three man advantage, Cardin."

Then Cardin smiled back, leaving Ruby confused. "I think not."

Ruby looked around and saw that he was right. His entire team was already back on their feet.

Say what you want about the bullies, they weren't going to give up easily.

Ruby reloaded her ammo just as all four of them closed in on her.

 _This could get tricky..._ Ruby thought as she stepped back to avoid Russel and his daggers.

Ruby then was hit in the back by Cardin's mace. _I must have backed into him._ She looked at Team Cardinal, waiting for her to come at them.

_Here goes nothing..._

Ruby shot herself into battle once more. During her wild charge she heard a revolver bullet shot by Dove whiz by her ear.

Just as she was in cutting range she sliced up, and Russel tried blocking it with his dagger, only to have one of his daggers go flying out of his hand and into the crowd.

Then after that she passed by Dove sword which came crashing down right where she had been only milliseconds ago. Ruby turned to see what she was running at only to find her stomach get nailed by the spike on Sky's Halberd.

"Ahh!" Ruby yelled as she ran past the rest of Team Cardinal, collapsing on the opposite side of the stage.

Ruby leaned over clutching her belly, groaning in agony. She felt hot blood leak out of the cut. Ruby's eyes widened in surprise.

_When did my aura run out?!_

"Well well." Cardin said walking over to Ruby, leaving his team begind. "Here's a lesson for you in the future. Don't mess with us."

Cardin pulled back his mace for one last hit and Ruby braced herself.

She watched in terror as the mace came crashing down on her and just when it was about to hit it bounced back, knocking Cardin back a few feet.

It was a glyph.

Weiss jumped on the stage in front of Ruby, Myrtenaster in hand.

"You okay?" She said, surprising Ruby. She had been expecting a lecture or something. Though thankfully it seemed Weiss was going to save the speech about everything Ruby had done wrong until after they were out of  immediate danger.

"I've had better days." Ruby admitted, not saying anything sarcastic as to not set off Weiss's temper.

"Guess it's my turn." Weiss said glaring at Team Cardinal.

"O-" Ruby began as as Weiss began running at them. "-kay."

Weiss activated a glyph to send her forward as she turned her sword to the light blue setting. When she was a few feet away from Team Cardinal she shot a wave of ice at them by hitting the stage with her sword. After that she activated another glyph.

As she released this glyph as she jumped, sending her up into the air, spinning as she did so.

Before Weiss could land she set her sword setting to red, preparing for impact.

As she landed Cardin swung his mace down on her, and she held up Myrtenaster in its red form to block. Cardin was knocked back once again, but this time Weiss followed up with a combo of swings, so that when he landed, he fell to the ground, finally down and out.

 _Three more..._ Weiss thought as she began searching for her next target.

Weiss spotted Sky trying to pull his axe out of the wave of ice that Weiss had shot at his team. Weiss approached him as she turned her sword to yellow dust, for agility.

She launched herself with more speed (thanks to the dust) at Sky as he pulled harder at his weapon.

She was intercepted by Russel and his one dagger. He tried to stab Weiss with his weapon but Weiss jumped to the left and struck him with Myrtenaster in a quick combo of his shoulder, hip, and in the leg, which sent him falling to the floor.

Weiss now advance toward Sky in a calm and deliberate walk, and the boy didn't even notice her as he was still pulling at his axe. Weiss changed the dust on her sword back to red and burnt the ice.

Sky pulled his sword out with ease now, but now he was too distracted to turn and run.

Weiss sliced upward, from left to right, making a mark in his combat gear. Just as he was about to raise his Halberd to defend himself Weiss hit the floor and drop-kicked his knees. As he hit the floor Weiss got up and cut his shoulder with Myrtenaster.

 _There you are._ Weiss thought as she spotted Dove standing at the edge of the stage, looking at his fallen team.

Weiss walked over to him slowly and stood in front of him, watching as he coward in fear.

Weiss looked at him in the eyes and raised Myrtenaster only to watch (quite happily) as he fell backwards into the crowd.

Weiss sheathed Myrtenaster as she looked around at the mess she had made of Team Cardinal. She walked over to Ruby.

"Come on we're bringing you to the hospital," Weiss said, looking at Ruby's left side.

It was completely soaked.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edited)


	3. A Lesson

Weiss helped Ruby get to the infirmary by supporting her the entire way. When they finally reached there Ruby was immedietly put into a hospital bed.

"Excuse me Miss, but you are going to have to leave for a while." A nurse told Weiss. After a moment of Weiss staring/glaring at her with no effect on the nurse, Weiss sighed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Weiss asked as the nurse began escorting her to a waiting room.

"She'll be fine, we'll just need to patch her up a bit." Weiss breathed a sigh of relief at what the nurse said. "Probably she'll have to get some stitches, but still nothing too major.

The nurse finally got Weiss to the waiting room and left.

 _I should call the others._ Weiss thought, knowing that Yang will want to personally make sure her little sister was okay.

Weiss pulled out her scroll and called Yang first. When she didn't pick up, probaly because she was in class, Weiss left a message.

"Yang, it's Weiss. Ruby is in the hospital, it's nothing serious, but she's going to need stitches. Stop by when you can." Weiss said to the voice messaging machine before hanging up. Then she called Blake.

"What?" Blake's voice said, startling Weiss.

"I thought you were in class?" Weiss asked surprised.

Weiss heard Blake sigh before she continued talking. "I was, but Yang dragged me out when she got your message. I guess I really should thank her though, Professor Port was doing one of his awful lectures."

"Lucky you." Weiss answered.

"What about you, aren't you supposed to be in dueling class?"

"I'll tell you the story when you get here." Weiss said, cringing at the realization that sooner or later she was going to have to face Glynda.

"Looking forward to it." Blake replied before hanging up.

Weiss closed her scroll and slid it into her pocket. Then she sat there and waited.

"Miss, she's ready if you want to visit her." The nurse said popping her head out a door after about ten minutes of waiting.

"That was quick." Weiss said to her, not really expecting any answer.

"Well, we do have the best doctors around." The nurse replied. "As it's not like there is any shortage of injuries here." The nurse led her to a closed door. "She's in here."

Weiss nodded and opened the door, revealing a still conscious Ruby lying in bed. 

"You okay?" Weiss asked.

"Better." Ruby answered before sighing. "The doctor said I can't do anything active for a few days though."

"Okay." Weiss answered, standing there awkwardly. "I called your sister."

"Thanks." Ruby replied.

Weiss pulled up a chair next to Ruby's bed, surprising her leader.

"What?" Weiss asked, seeing the surprise on Ruby's face.

"I thought you would leave." Ruby admitted, looking away from Weiss.

"Oh please, I'm not that cold." Weiss said.

Another few minutes passed without any talking between the two of them and Yang and Blake finally showed up.

"You okay sis?" Yang asked, running to her sister's side.

"Yep, I'm fine." Ruby replied, not being her usual hyperactive self.

Weiss looked at Blake, who was just standing across the room, farther then anyone else. Weiss pulled a chair next to her and motioned for Blake to sit there.

Blake slowly walked over and sat down next to Weiss.

"I'm just glad you're okay!" Yang yelled, lightly hugging Ruby away from her injury.

After the two sister's finished talking Blake asked the question that Weiss knew Yang was also thinking.

"So, what happened?" Blake said, looking at Ruby.

After a few seconds without an answer Blake asked again.

"Well?"

Ruby sighed and began retelling the story.

After she finished everyone was looking at Weiss.

"Jeez Weiss, sounds like you really beat the crap out of Team Cardinal." Yang said, making Weiss feel awkward.

"What happened to them?" Yang asked another question, still not receiving an answer. "Not that I feel specifically bad for them, but I just want to know if they got punished or anything."

Weiss looked at the ground waiting for someone, anyone, to say something.

"Miss Schnee? I need to talk to you." A voice came from the hall.

It was Glynda Goodwitch. Definitely **not** the anyone that Weiss had been hoping for. The teacher stood in the open doorway motioning for Weiss to follow her.

Sighing quietly to herself, Weiss got up and left.

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss walked with Glynda out of the infirmary and into the halls. Weiss ran through what she was going to say in her mind.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me what happened once I left, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss took a deep breathe in and explained the whole story to the teacher, when she finally finished the two of them stood there.

"So you are saying your partner challenged Cardin's team to a duel? A four on one match?"

"...yes." Weiss admitted, still very aware of Ruby's stupidity. The teacher was silent for a moment, as if taking Weiss's statement it.

"Cardin and his team are all in the hospital. Miss Schnee, you did quite a lot to them." Glynda changed the topic.

"I... Uhh..." Weiss said while looking at the ground, not sure what to say. "Yeah. I know."

Surprisingly however, Weiss wasn't upset with herself for breaking the rules and beating up Cardin's team. 

"There will be no punishments," Glynda said. Weiss looked up, shocked. Had she really gotten off so lightly?

"-for any of you." Weiss frowned at the second half of her teacher's statement.

"Not even Team Cardinal?" Weiss asked, a little annoyed.

"Nobody forced Ruby or you to fight them, Miss Schnee. This is a combat school. There is a lesson that must be learned here, and that lesson is that you can't just go around challenging everyone and anything you see or else you are going to _die._ Everyone here has to learn to pick their own fights." Glynda stated before walking away. "Ruby must learn her lesson, and this is the only way she will. This discussion is over."

Weiss watched as Glynda left.

 _Ruby must learn her lesson._ That sentence was all Weiss could hear. I kept ringing through her head, even after Goodwitch had long since left the hallway.

 _Ruby must learn her lesson. That statement..._ Weiss still remembered the last time she had heard this words together, just with  a different name. She felt her eyes begin to sting.

 _She must learn her lesson._ Weiss's head swung around, panicked. She couldn't let anyone see her like this, but she could feel her meltdown already beginning. It would only be a matter of time before memories all came flooding back to her. She couldn't be here, in the open, when that happened.

 _Winter must learn her lesson._ The statement repeated for a last time, but this time not in Glybda's voice, but in the voice of Weiss's father.

Weiss gripped her head in her hands, as she immediately felt the headache coming on.

She dropped to we knees, tears begining to fall as she did so. The memories she had worked so hard to forget, to escape all came back to her.  _Her father's rage, her stepping into her sister's place... the giant knight._ She didn't feel like it was just a memory. It felt like she was reliving it.

Her hand brushed over her left eye. As it made contact, the burning sensation that formed made Weiss arm fling away from the injury.  _The scar._

Suddenly she snapped out of her daze, and back into the real world. Luckily, no one had seen her... But she was still a mess. Tears covered her face, wet trails down her cheeks.

She wouldn't let anyone else even remotely close to her get hurt, she promised to herself.

_Not again._

_Never again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like last chapter was not my best so I may or may not do updates to it later. (Edited)


	4. Road to Recovery

After Weiss had made her to the bathroom, she took ten more minutes on a forced attempt to hold herself together. It hasn't been her first breakdown from the incident.

And it almost definitely wasn't going to be her last.

_I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore!_

Another memory from the day filled Weiss's head, threatening to cause another mental breakdown. Weiss breathed in hard, coughing as a result of her panic. She was wheezing now.

_I'm not going to let you hurt the one that I love._

_You will not hurt **her**. Ever._

Weiss stifled a cry, realizing that she didn't know if she was talking about her sister... Or Ruby.

 _It doesn't matter,_ Weiss thought as she gasped for air between her sniffles. _I'll do everything in my power to protect them both._ It took Weiss even longer to fully calm herself down before she opened her eyes a looked in the mirror again. She looked even worse than before.

Her team was not going to see her like this.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Well that sucks." Yang responded after her sister told her what the nurse had told her.

"Three whole days." Ruby said again, sighing again. "I have to spend the next three days in bed, doing nothing all day." Ruby shook her head. "Do you know how boring it is to do nothing?"

Yang rolled her eyes and smiled. "You'll survive," She said before ruffling her little sister's hair. "I'm just glad you're gonna be okay."

"Yeah..." Ruby's voice trailed off, as she was also glad that she'd be making a full recovery.

"So... has Weiss been acting this strange all day?" The quietest member of Team RWBY asked, earning stares from the two sisters.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, confused.

"You guys don't recognize it?" Blake asked. Both sisters shook their head. "Her going absolutely berserk  on Team CRDL doesn't seem weird to you? Weiss usually never loses her cool."

"Maybe it was just that she was worried about Ruby having gotten hurt?" Yang answered, not seemingly caring.

"It just seems odd..." Blake observed. "You're Ruby's sister and you're not even as freaked out about this as her..."

"As freaked out as who?" A new voice joined the conversation. Blake jumped slightly and then breathed a sigh of relief. If it had been Weiss who had snuck up on her conversation, the heiress wouldn't be too happy. Thankfully, that wasn't the case.

"What are you guys talking- I mean girls- talking about?" A familiar voice stuttered from behind her.

"Hey Jaune." Ruby calmly said with a wave.

"Hey Ruby..." Jaune awkwardly answered before walking into the room and continuing to talk. "I came as soon as I heard you were in the infirmary. Are you... okay?"

"Yeah Jaune, I'm fine," Ruby warmly answered. "I mean it's only a cut, people are making such a big deal out of it."

"Yeah, a cut with a axe blade, you dolt." _And thereeeeee's Weiss,_ Ruby thought to herself. _coming in through the doorway._ "I don't understand how some people could actually worry themselves about something as small as that." Weiss' voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, uhh, yeah..." Ruby awkwardly responded, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"What did Goodwitch want?" Yang asked, wanting to know why the professor had taken Weiss away to speak with her.

Weiss clenched her teeth, knowing Yang was probably not going to like the sound of this. Weiss took a seat before speaking. "She said there will be no punishment..." Weiss responded crossing her arms as her eyes met Ruby's. "For Ruby... Or Team CRDL."

"Got it." Ruby responded while looking at the floor.

Yang (predictably) did not react so favorably.

"Excuse me?" Yang said, staring at Weiss in disbelief. 

"That's just what she said," Weiss stated throwing up her hands in defense.

"Goodwitch!" Yang exclaimed loudly, to no one in particular. "My sister gets attacked- and she does nothing. Nothing!" 

Weiss decided to not correct Yang and tell her that technically, Ruby challenged them. "That's... not all. Goodwitch explained the reasoning behind the decision was to serve as some sort of... lesson to Ruby," Weiss' eyes once again met with the eyes of the 15-year old girl. 

The leader stayed quiet, instead saying nothing as her gaze fell to the floor. "A lesson? Ruby was in serious danger!" Yang told Weiss. "Can't the professor just save her lessons for another time?"

"Apparently not," Weiss shook her head. "She said that this served as a reminder Ruby that she shouldn't go picking fights she can't win." Ruby didn't need to look up to tell that Weiss' cold stare was probably drilled into the side of Ruby's head, scolding her. "Like a four versus one matchup with a full team of hunters in training." Ruby said nothing, only continuing to look away, knowing that that hadn't been her brightest idea.

"Personally... I think it's a load of crap." Ruby eyes shot back to view Weiss, not believing that the white haired girl was actually taking her side. "But there's nothing we can do about it now." She sat down in her previous seat.

"Ughhhh!" Yang screamed, aura lightly flaring, and Weiss swore she felt the room get hotter.

"Calm down Yang." Blake told her. "We can't do anything about it."

"I know, it's just so...  dumb," Yang said slouching in her chair as the room's temperature returned back to normal.

After a few moments of silence Jaune spoke again.

"I'm glad you're okay, but I gotta go, I've got Grimm Studies." He said. "Pyrrha and the others should be visiting you soon, when they move you back to your dorm."

Ruby nodded, glad that she would be able to spend some time with her friends in Team JNPR while she was stuck in bed.

"Okay, thanks Jaune." Ruby said,  as he left.

"You ready to go back to the room?" Yang asked, spotting the wheelchair in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ruby replied.

Yang wheeled the chair over to the bedside as Ruby sat herself upright in the hospital bed. Ruby then tried lift herself out of the bed, only to be unable to do so due to the pain in her stomach that ensued.

Okay, so maybe it did still hurt. Ruby admitted, slouching back. Ruby looked back at her sister. "A little help?"

"You got it," Yang said, carefully grabbing Ruby off the bed. Turning around, she gently deposited the girl into the wheelchair. 

\-----------------------------------------------

After rolling Ruby along for what seemed like hours, with them having to search for elevators instead of stairs, Team RWBY finally reached their dorm.

"I'm gonna go," Blake said beginning to back away. "I've got class." 

"Right," Yang said, nodding. "Have fun."

The three remaining girls took their time bringing Ruby into the room.

"Isn't it going to be difficult to get her to the top bunk?" Weiss asked, eying Yang as she lifted her sister. In a moment Yang had put her sister on her bed safe and sound.

"Huh? What?" Yang asked, not having caught Weiss' earlier question.

"Nevermimd," Weiss said. "I'm going to go catch up with Blake for History Class," She said before pausing. "And I assume neither of you will be attending?"

"Yep." Yang answered, opening the door to their room. "See you later Ice Queen."

Weiss growled before storming off, leaving the two sisters to their own devices.

"You known, she really dislikes that name." Ruby told Yang.

"I know Ruby." Yang said. "That's why I use it."

"Ohhh."

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss found Blake already in History Class. After Weiss made her way down the rows of students she joined Blake, sitting next to her in a seat that Blake had saved for her.

Then the bell rung and their coffee-addict of a teacher ran in.

"Welcome class, today we shall continue with the final battle in the Faunus Rights Revolution." _*sip.*_ "Any questions? Alright, let's begin."

Weiss sighed and pulled out a notebook. For some odd reason, today she wasn't in the mood to scribble notes on her paper as her teacher ran around the room, talking faster than any other normal human could.

It was because of the breakdown. She thought to herself, before pushing that thought away, needing to forget about for as long as possible, lest it cause her to lose it again.

As her teacher talked about the Battle of Mist, which was supposedly the last battle of the Faunus Rights Revolution. Weiss scribbled down notes, not really paying any attention, but making it look like she was. Weiss saw that a lot of the students in the room were staring at her, she even caught Blake looking worriedly in her direction once or twice.

Weiss shrugged it off, she was used to extra attention, even if this time it was for a different reason.

"Is that the girl who-" A boy two rows behind Weiss and Blake whispered to what Weiss assumed was his teammate.

"-beat the crap out of Team CRDL?" The student he had been whispering two finished. "Yeah, I think so."

Weiss nearly sighed. _It wasn't that impressive._ She shook her head. _Is there really nothing else for people to talk about?_

Weiss turned her attention back to class, forcing herself to pay attention.

"Now, can anyone tell me the two Generals that fought in this war." Professor Oobleck asked, and he looked at Weiss, used to having her hand shot up first.

Only it didn't. No one raised their hand. Weiss sighed after seeing this and slowly raised her hand.

"Miss Schnee, what is the answer?" The professor asked.

* * *

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit, mostly when I breathe in though." Ruby answered.

Pyrrha shook her head, "When do you think it'll be better?"

"The doctor says three days before I can do anything active." Ruby answered.

"What qualifies as active?" Nora asked, butting into the conversation. Like Jaune had said, the rest of team JNPR had stopped by the dorm when they discovered that Ruby was back in her room.

"Hmm..." Ruby said thinking for a second. "I think they said anything from walking across campus to ending the lives of helpless Beowulfs."

"Well that stinks." Nora pouted.

Ren put his hand on Nora's shoulder. "Indeed it does, but if I were you, I'd count myself as lucky."

Ruby glanced at Ren. "Why?"

"Because what if Weiss wasn't there?" Ren answered. Ruby thought this over for a second.

 _I guess Ren's right. I owe her big time. And I don't even think I've said thank you._ Ruby realized.

"Then Cardin would meet my fist. In the face," Yang said, hanging her head upside down from the top bunk. "Repeatedly."

"That threat would be a lot more, emmm, threatening if you weren't acting like a child." Ren said to Yang as she impersonated Nora's _boop._

"Meh. It works either way." Yang replied as she jumped off the bunk and onto the ground.

"Sadly Yang," Pyrrha said, earning about almost half of the blonde attention. "From what I've heard, I'd much rather fight you than a pissed off Weiss."

"Yeah, I know, but I still want to beat the ever living shit out of him," Yang answered, still in a as bright a mode as usual. "Between this and messing with Jaune last semester, he deserves it."

"Okay. Well the three of us better head back now," Ren said, checking his scroll. "It's almost 6:00, and I think Jaune wants us all to train together."

"Alright." Ruby answered, slightly disappointed that her friends had to go.

"See you Ruby." Nora called as they shuffled out the door.

"Goodbye." Ren called as he lead Nora to the room.

"Get well soon," Pyrrha told her as she shut the door behind her.

After they left Yang looked at Ruby. "I'm heading to the cafeteria for dinner, do you want something?"

Ruby smiled. "Can I get cookies?" Big silver eyes pleaded, uncaring of the the fact that cookies were not a nutritious meal.

Yang chuckled to herself. "Fine. I'll be back." She said, opening the door.

\-----------------------------------------------

The bell rung at 5:45, signifying the end of the last class of the day.

Weiss and Blake both walked out of the room after most of the other students had left.

"I'm going to study in the library." Blake said. "You coming?"

Weiss opened her mouth to say yes, as she usually did, but for some reason she didn't. "I... think I'll just head to the dorm, we have all weekend to study."

"Suit yourself." Blake said, a little surprised by Weiss's choice. _But, I suppose she's had a long day._ Blake thought as she watched Weiss turn down the hall towards the dorms.

Blake felt her stomach growl. "Alright, alright. Cafeteria first, library second."

Blake headed down the hallway opposite of the dorms.

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss fumbled around in her pockets for her scroll. She _had_ had a long day, and it was finally catching up to her. Surprisingly, she wasn't even hungry for dinner, even though she hadn't at since that morning.

Finally she got her scroll and opened the door. Weiss saw that Ruby was lying down on her bunk, and Yang was no where to be seen.

Weiss walked over to her bunk after shutting the door. She placed her stuff down and went to the bathroom to get changed into her sleepwear. Once she did she walked back over to her bunk and face-planted into it.

After a moment or two Ruby spoke. "Weiss?"

Weiss resisted the urge to yell 'can't you see I'm sleeping?!'

"Mmm-hm?" Weiss moaned into the sheets, unwilling to turn over and ask what.

"Thank you." Ruby said.

If Weiss had heard her, there was no reply. Only light, soft snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edited)


	5. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is back to normal...
> 
> Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta rushed to get this one out so comment and tell me if anything is wrong.

Ruby awoke to the sound of a shower running. On impulse she started to sit up in bed, only to wince in pain as a reminder of her injury.

Ruby jumped as she heard Weiss's voice from below.

"You okay Ruby?" Weiss asked, not bothering to get out of bed.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Weiss got out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out her casual outfit.

"Do you mind?" Weiss asked, motioning to her clothes. It took Ruby a minute or two to understand what she meant, being that someone was already in the bathroom.

"It's fine." Ruby answered, covering her eyes with her hand.

Weiss pulled off her sleeping shirt/skirt, before glancing over to make sure her leader had her eyes closed. She did, or at least, she did when Weiss looked.

After Weiss turned her head back around Ruby's hand slipped. It was only for a second, but Ruby saw Weiss in only her undergarment. Ruby quickly covered her eyes again, blushing madly. When she finally recovered, she surprised herself by wanting to look again. Slowly, very slowly, she opened two of her fingers to be able to see out her left eye.

Ruby was disappointed when she saw that Weiss had already put her clothes on. Ruby mentally scolded herself for her thoughts, knowing that if Weiss found out Ruby would be in big trouble.

"You can look now." Weiss called out, back to Ruby. Ruby removed the rest of her hand from her eyes.

Weiss was wearing the same thing she had been two days ago, when they were chasing Torchwick.

"I'm going to the Cafeteria, do you want anything?" Weiss asked, not as cold as her usual mood, but not as warm as she had been the day before.

Ruby opened her mouth but was cut off by the rest of Weiss's sentence.

"No cookies."

"But why?!" Ruby cried out, putting her hands in the air, while giving Weiss the puppy eyes.

"Because the last thing I need today is a hyperactive girl that can't do anything to burn the sugar, only able to annoy me." Weiss said, scolding Ruby.

Ruby sighed, the puppy eyes didn't work. They never worked on Weiss.

"Just some cereal I guess."

"Fine. Be back in a few." Weiss said before opening the door to leave the room.

Ruby watched as Weiss closes the door behind her.

When she left, Ruby just sat in her bed, waiting for something, anything to happen.

1 minute passed.

2 minutes passed.

5 minutes passed.

The shower finally turned off after five minutes.

Ruby guessed that it had to be Yang, because Blake always showered early in the morning before anyone woke up. _But Yang always showered at night._ Ruby thought, questioning her logic. She shrugged, Ruby would just ask her as soon as she got out of the bathroom.

Yang stepped out of the bathroom in her combat uniform, which wasn't surprising because it was rare to find Yang wearing anything normal.

"Morning Rubes." Yang said, focusing on something else.

"Hey Yang." Ruby called back. "Can we do something? It's sooooo boring."

Yang picked something off her bureau and headed back into the bathroom. "Sorry sis, not today."

Ruby groaned. "But why? Please?"

"I've got some important errands to run for tonight."

Ruby paused for a second to think. She didn't think that there was anything important going on tonight. "Why? What's tonight?" Ruby asked.

"I, Yang Xiao Long," Ruby's sister began. "Have a date."

Ruby gasped. "Who?! Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Calm down sis, I'll tell you about the date when I come back." Ruby bounced up and down at Yang's words.

"However, I can't tell you who they are." Yang finished, walking out the bathroom as she told Ruby.

Ruby couldn't help but fell slightly disappointed at this news. Then she nodded and asked Yang. "You promise?"

"I promise." Yang returned, and Ruby perked up at her sister's words. "See you later sis." Yang said before walking out the dorm.

Ruby heard the door click behind Yang. Her stomach grumbled again. Hopefully Weiss would come back soon.

After 10 minutes of waiting Ruby got bored and started drifting off.

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss returned to her dorm with a bowl of cereal, a spoon, and a glass of milk. Expertly she swiped her scroll and entered her dorm. Just as she was about to call Ruby's name she saw her asleep in her bunk.

Weiss sighed, resisting the urge to get angry at the girl. Ruby will just eat it when she gets up.

Weiss sat down on her bunk and set the bowl and glass on the nightstand next to her. Then Weiss grabbed her bag.

Time to study.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby woke at what she assumed was midday. She felt her stomach grumble violently.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, not sure if the heiress was there.

"Yeah Ruby?" Weiss said from below.

"Did you get me any cereal?"

"On the nightstand."

"Thanks." Ruby said before rolling over in bed to face her nightstand. Too late she remembered her injury.

 _Jeez... It didn't hurt this much yesterday..._ Immedietly Ruby put her hand to the side. She winced at the contact.

"You okay Ruby?" Weiss asked, closing her book.

"I'm- It's fine." Ruby said, half muttering her answer.

"No your not. Is your injury all right?" Weiss asked with what sounded like...

 _Concern. Weiss actually cares about me._ Ruby thought with a hint of pride. "Can you just hand me my cereal?"

Instead of answering Weiss got off her bunk and poured Ruby's milk into the bowl. Then she handed Ruby the bowl.

"Thanks..." Ruby muttered before she started digging in. She almost gagged after the first bite. "Weiss, what is this awful food that dares call itself cereal?"

"It's a no sugar, low-" Weiss began, but was interrupted by a rampaging Ruby.

"NO SUGAR?" Ruby shouted while sitting up, nearly knocking the cereal off the bed.

"No sugar. Now calm down, you dunce. If you keep on eating Pumpkin Pete's your system will probaly overload!" Weiss yelled back.

"Alright, alright, jeez..." Ruby said in complete contrast to her previous outburst.

After Ruby gagged down another few bites she decided that she would rather starve herself.

At her request Weiss took the cereal bowl and placed it back on the nightstand.

Another few minutes passed and Ruby found herself, once again, bored out of her mind.

"Weiss," Ruby moaned. "Can't we do something?"

Ruby heard Weiss sigh before telling Ruby, "Can't you see I'm studying?"

"Please Weiss?"

"No."

Another few minutes passed. Ruby got so desperate as to play the final trick.

"Can we study together, Weiss?"

Ruby could literally hear Weiss's shock. Her leader never wanted to study. _She must be truly bored._

"Well... Sure. But you better not disract me!" Weiss said.

"I promise."

Weiss climbed up onto Ruby's bunk.

"Alright, what should we study first?"

\-----------------------------------------------

After four more hours, Ruby and Weiss had studied for all of their classes.

"Mggghhh... Never I'm even more bored than before." Ruby said, falling back onto her pillow. This time she barely felt any pain on her injury.

"Well lets review." Weiss said, still sitting up straight. "I'll ask you a question, you give me an answer."

"Got it."

"Question number one," Weiss said, looking at Ruby. "What is a semblance?"

After a moment Ruby answered Weiss's question. "Semblance is a- the manifestation of one's personal power as an ability, Right?"

Weiss nodded. "Correct. Question two, how do King Taijituq attack?"

Ruby was now a lot more confident. " they use lunges, fangs, and..."

Weiss lead Ruby in. "And what?"

"They, uhh, wrap around a person?"

"Correct, but they call it constriction." Weiss said. "Third and final question, how did the Faunus Rights Revolution start?"

It took Ruby a little bit longer to think of an answer for this one.

"The humans, they... Uhh..." Weiss gave Ruby hand signals to continue. "Tried to keep them in a certain section of Remnant... It was called... Called... Mangerine?"

Weiss sighed. "No... You had everything right but the name you dolt. So close..."

"What is it?" Ruby asked, wanting to know how to really pronounce it.

"Menagerie." Weiss said while she gathered up all her books.

"Ohh..." Ruby said. Slowly she looked up at the clock and saw that it was 2:00. "Hey Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss said, still gathering her books.

"Do you think we could do this more often?" Ruby asked quietly.

Weiss stopped for a second and thought.

"Well... I guess so." _If it gets her leader to study, she might as well do it again._ Weiss thought to herself before adding, _besides it not like she didn't enjoy sharing a bed with Ruby._

Weiss quickly jumped off the bed with books in hand as to hide her blush.

Weiss may just have been imagining it, but she swore she saw Ruby blush too.


	6. Our Records Show...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang prepares for her date, Ruby is left alone with someone else's devices.

Yang returned after another hour. She rushed in and after a brief, "Hey Rubes, hey Ice Queen," Yang threw a bag on her bunk and kicked off her shoes while running through the room. She charged into the bathroom and locked the door, after nearly falling on her face from tripping.

Weiss sat on her bunk, wondering what had just happened, and, after a minute, she gave up entirely. Weiss closed whatever book she had been reading and stood up.

"Since I'm not going to deal with, _that,_ " Weiss said, motioning to the bathroom. "I think I'll go do some practice." She grabbed Myrtenaster.

Ruby stomach grumbled as Weiss reached for the door. Mid-reach, she sighed. "I'll bring you back some cookies.

Ruby gasped. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank-"

Weiss gave Ruby a stop sign with her hand. "Calm down, you hyperactive dolt, they're just some cookies."

Ruby took a giant breath of air. "Thanks Weiss!" She said, nearly screaming the last part.

Weiss winced. "That's... _better?_ " Weiss said, questioning her logic. She shook her head. Suddenly Weiss heard a lot of stuff falling in the bathroom. "Alright I don't have time for this. Bye." Weiss quickly opened the door and stepped out.

Ruby looked around the room and caught a glance at a very important item of Weiss's. "Wait! Don't forget your-" Ruby began but was interrupted by a closing door. "scroll..."

Ruby shrugged, she probably wouldn't need it anyway, Yang or her could always let her in. Speaking of which... _Yang's gonna tell me about her date!!!_ Ruby realized with excitement.

She focused her attention on finding Yang. A second later Ruby heard the shower turn on and Yang scramble into it. _Jeez, this is so unlike Yang. I mean, she had had dates before but... she was never this nervous for one._ Ruby thought.

After about five minutes of waiting, the shower finally turned off and Ruby heard a series of noises that notified her that Yang was toweling off.

Another minute later Yang came rushing out of the bathroom, smelling like her favorite perfume, lavender.

"Hey sis, what time is it?" Yang asked, as she picked up a shopping bag that she must of brought back from her errands and headed back toward the bathroom.

"It's 3:17." Ruby answered, only having to turn her head a little bit to see the clock from her bunk.

"Alright my dates at 4:00 so, _I. am. good._ " Yang said with a sigh of relief. Yang entered the bathroom and put the bag down, not bothering to close the door. She began changing out of her combat wear and into whatever was in the bag.

Instinctually she looked away, but not really that flustered since they were sisters and they had changed in front of each other before. But after a while Ruby began thinking of how she had seen Weiss naked that morning and _that_ made her blush.

Yang didn't seem to notice as she was still getting changed. Ruby forced the image of Weiss out of her head to concentrate on talking to her sister.

"Tell me about your date!" Ruby yelled, a little louder than she meant too.

"What about it?"

"What's he like? Is he cute? Where are you going? Movies? Dinner? What are you going to eat? How about-" Ruby began talking a mile a minute.

"Stop. I'm just going to tell you that my date is extremely awesome, very smart, and very sexy." Yang said, giving Ruby a wink. "The two of us are going to dinner and maybe somewhere else. And no I don't know what I'm going to eat." Yang said while walking out the bathroom. "Now, what do you think about this?" She motioned at her outfit.

Ruby looked at her sister. She was wearing what was easily the most expensive outfit Yang had ever wore. It was, of course, yellow, as always. First there was a yellow dress, that managed to both look cute and not make her sister look like a slut. There was a pair of yellow shoes, without heels, because everyone knew Yang hated heels. Also she wore her favorite amethyst earrings and necklace.

Ruby did a clap and cheered, "Way to go sis!" Yang smiled and looked at herself before frowning.

"Do you think it's enough? Or too much? Ohhh I hope they don't find this ugly. What should I-" Yang said, fretting once again. Ruby shook her head and cut her off.

"Stop. You're fine." Ruby said, getting tired of Yang's fretting.

"You're sure?" Yang said, flattening a part of her dress.

Ruby sighed. "Yes." Yang walked over to Ruby and hugged her.

"Thanks Rubes!" Yang pulled her sister into a bear hug. After a few seconds Ruby felt her injury start to hurt again. She pushed Yang away and hugged herself as she feel back into her bed. "Ruby- I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Ruby put her hand up and breathed in. "I'm- huhh- fine." Ruby gasped for more air. After a few minutes she propped herself up against the wall.

"You sure you okay?" Yang asked again, holding onto Ruby's shoulder. Ruby nodded and turned back to Yang.

"Tell me more about your- huhh- date." Ruby asked, gasping once again. "How long have you two been dating?"

Yang gave Ruby another concerned look before she started talking. "Well... We've been dating for quite a while now..."

Ruby continued looking at Yang. "How long, exactly?"

Yang paused for a few seconds. "...about two months now..."

Ruby gaped at her sister. "Yang Xiao Long, are you implying that you've have been dating this guy for two months and you. Haven't. Even. Told. Me!?"

Yang looked at the ground for a few moments before she said something that completely blew her mind.

"It's a... actually they're a... it's a girl..." Yang said, blushing madly.

"I've been dating a girl for two months..."

Ruby looked at her sister for a few moments. _No wonder her sister never told her about her date, she must have been very embarrassed about... that._ Ruby found herself extremely surprised with what she said next. "Well, so what?"

Yang looked at her, her blush still faintly there. "What?"

"I said so what, I don't think you should be bothered with that! I'm not." Ruby said, just as hyperactive as usual.

Yang paused for a moment and smiled at Ruby before pulling her into another hug, much lighter than the previous one. "Thanks sis! I guess I should have known that you would understand!" Ruby smiled at her sister.

After a moment Ruby asked herself about her immediete acceptance of her sister's sexuality. Sure, no matter what she would always been okay with it, and she wouldn't try to stop her sister. Yet it felt like not only was she okay with it, it felt, _normal_ to her, as if it was something she had already had experience with. Which was weird because it is not like she was a lesbian.

 _What about this morning when you-_ Ruby cut off her own thought process. _That was different... right?_

Yang let Ruby out of her much weaker bear hug that didn't leave Ruby gasping for her very life.

"Why is this the first time you've been so worried about a date with her?" Ruby asked. "I mean, you said you've been dating for a few months..."

"Oh, well this is a little different because this is the first time we're actually on a date date." Yang said, still checking over her dress. "Before we had just had some lunch together or something, maybe a regular dinner once or twice. For a dating couple we kept a pretty low profile..." Yang droned on. "But this is or first official date so I don't want to screw it up."

"So... now can you tell me her name?" Ruby asked, trying to maybe get Yang to slip it to her without realizing.

"Not a chance, sorry sis, but she wants to not tell anybody in case it doesn't work out since, you know, it's both of our first times dating a girl." Yang answered.

"Well let me be the first to know her if you decide to tell people okay?"

"Yeah sis." Yang said, glancing at the clock. "Well it's about time I go pick up my date." She gave Ruby another wink. "Don't worry, I'll be back before midnight."

"Whatever Yang." Ruby said, rolling her eyes. She watched as Yang headed across the room and opened the door.

"See ya!" Yang shouted closing the door behind her. Ruby slumped back into her bed. After a minute of waiting she admitted to herself that she was bored. She began looking around the room for something to do. First her eyes settled on Blake's bunk. Ruby realized that she hadn't seen the raven-haired girl all day.

Ruby nodded it off, Blake's schedule would always be a mystery to her. She was probaly out with Sun busting some White Fang members... Ruby thought that the two had come pretty close, and it was quite obvious Sun liked Blake. Like _stupidly_ obvious. Blake had to be too busy to notice or just down right ignoring him. _Like what Weiss does to Jaune._ Her eyes continued to move across the room until a metal item stood in their path for the second time that day.

Weiss's scroll.

Ruby, not thinking about it, reached for Weiss's scroll that was on the nightstand. She was stopped as her injury immedietly began acting up. This also gave Ruby the chance to realize what she was doing and pull her hand back.

Ruby mentally smacked herself across the face. _If Weiss found out what Ruby was about to do._ Ruby shivered. She could easily imagine the 'Ice Queen,' as she was so commonly referred to, give her an hour long speech about the invasion of one's privacy. After all, on their scrolls was not only records of their schedules, dueling records, and notes, but anything they had uploaded, looked up, and most importantly, their grades.

Knowing Weiss, Ruby decided that even if she were to use Weiss's scroll to do something as innocent as checking the time, the heiress would still accuse Ruby of looking at her grades.

After Ruby fidgeted around for a few minutes, trying to find a comfortable place to rest in. After 10 minutes Ruby knew she wouldn't be able to rest until she looked at Weiss's scroll.

Ruby didn't even know why she wanted to check Weiss's scroll, it could have been to get to know what type of stuff she liked,since Ruby always wanted to be closer to her partner, to study using her notes, or even just to know how well Weiss dueled.

After another five minutes of Ruby trying desperately to resist, Ruby finally decided to look. She changed her position a bit so that it wouldn't hurt her injury to grab the electronic.

Her hand picked up the scroll after feeling around on the nightstand for a few moments. Ruby slid open the scroll and it opened, being that there were no passwords on scrolls. Ruby spotted the clock at the top of the screen. It was 3:54 already.

Ruby messed around with the scroll a little bit until she found something that provoked her interest.

 _Schnee Company Records._ Ruby was hit with the startling realization that Weiss had managed to get Schnee Dust Conpany delivery points for dust shipments in the next few months while Ruby had chased after Penny.

Ruby doubled tapped the tab, which instantly opened a file. The file contained two folders. SDC Records and Other. Ruby tapped Records, since that was the reason for Weiss to even get the files.

After a second of loading Ruby's- no, Weiss's scroll was meet with a tab requesting a password. _Darn it._ Ruby thought, before realizing that Weiss must know the password, after all, she is a Schnee. Ruby exited the tab.

Just as she was about to exit the entire file she looked at the second folder. What else did Weiss possibly download?

Without second thought she opened it, and instead of asking for a password, the folder opened.

There was only one item in the folder, entitled Day_07_Journal Entry.

The nosy- well, even noisier side of Ruby perked up. _Weiss, the heiress, the Ice Queen, the perfect student had a journal?_ Alright, this Ruby had to see.

She opened the document and began reading.

>   
> _Tomorrow I leave for Beacon. Tomorrow I leave this place where I have been trapped so long, this place they tell me is my home. I am happy, but also scarred._
> 
> _Scared of what **he** will do to her, Winter. It has been three months since the last incident, the most wretched one, the one that gave me this scar. Not a single day has gone by when I don't worry about her. I am the mother she never had, we never had._
> 
> _I have no other choice though. I know it won't get me away from him for long, as one day I will have to go back. But I will be away from him nonetheless. I know I have taken the coward's way out, but I can only hope my sister can do the same. Before something else happens._
> 
> _For one reason and one reason only I will leave this entry on my computer, which I know is linked to the entire Schnee Dust Company, even though I'm not supposed to. I leave it here to let my father, Winter, and anyone who has ever cared for me to know._
> 
> _I will come back. I am not running away from him forever. I will be back._
> 
> _But it's up to you , Mr. Schnee, to determine at what circumstances bring me back to what you believe is my home.  
> _

Ruby exited the file and placed the scroll on her bunk.

 _What. The. Fuck._ Ruby nearly said it out loud. _What happened to Weiss before she left for Beacon? Weiss had a sister? What incident is she talking about that gave her a scar, what-_ Ruby thoughts were interrupted by the jiggling of the dormitory door.

"Ruby let me in I forgot my scroll." A familar voice said as the doorknob was twisted and the door was knocked on. This surprised Ruby and she nearly threw Weiss's scroll across the room. (And Weiss would have made her repay every single penny.

"Be right there Weiss!" Ruby said as she slowly lifted herself off her bunk. She noticed her injury had actually gotten better over the course of the day. Ruby smiled to herself about the progress before she trudged over to the door.

Slowly Ruby reached for the door handle but stopped. For some reason she checked around the room, and Ruby saw that Weiss's scroll laid in plain sight upon her bed. It took all of Ruby self-control to stop her from gasping, and she began running back to her bunk as fast as she could without hurting herself.

As quickly as Ruby could she moved the scroll back to where she found it before calling to Weiss, "Be there in a minute!" Once Ruby was sure Weiss wouldn't notice a difference she headed back to the dormitory entrance. Ruby opened the door and yelled, "Open sesame!"

Weiss walked in, having expected a greeting like this from her hyperactive leader. "Here's your food you dolt." Weiss said, shoving a plate into Ruby's arms.

Ruby examined the plate as Weiss headed to the bathroom. There seemed to be fruit salad on one side, some mixed vegtables on another, and the rest of the plate was reserved for... cookies!

Ruby began shoving cookies into her mouth. She was able to eat the first three without taking a break, but Ruby took a breath of air before the fourth. Just as she was about to shove a fifth cookie down her throat her hands were meet with air.

Ruby had to fouble check to see if she was mistaken. Indeed, Weiss had only gotten four cookies, _four._ Ruby turned to face Weiss to ask about this anarchy, only to be meet a closing door.

Ruby jumped onto her bed, she would consult Weiss when she got out of the shower. As Ruby lied down in bed she felt sudden tiredness overtake her.

Ruby stifled a yawn. _I'll tell her in the morning..._ Ruby thought to herself.

_Just like her journal._


	7. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby begins to try to piece Weiss's past together, but she might learn more than she bargained for...

Ruby was the first one to wake the next day. It probably had been a combination of how much she had slept yesterday, when she feel asleep, and her wanting to know about Weiss. Slowly she sat up and looked around the room. Yang snored repeatedly on her top bunk, while Blake, being pretty damn close to Yang's opposite, slept quietly, without a snore or snort. Ruby thought she might have imagined it, but Blake looked as if she had a faint smile on her lips. _Must have had a good day yesterday, speaking of which..._ Ruby looked at her big sis. Yang also looked happy, _guess her date went well._

Ruby felt the bunk under her move. She checked and saw that Weiss was rolling around franticly in her bunk, as if she was having an awful nightmare. Every few seconds she would shiver all over her body, shaking Ruby's bunk even more. Without second thoughts Ruby shot her hand out and shook Weiss's shoulder, though slightly wincing from the strain the movement caused on her cut. Weiss's eyes flew open and when she saw Ruby she recoiled back and looked like she was about to scream. Ruby clasped her hand over Weiss's mouth and pointed at the black and yellow team members of Team RWBY. When Ruby was sure Weiss got the message she let go. Weiss immediately verbally attacked Ruby.

"What the heck! I was sleeping, couldn't you see that you-" Weiss started scolding Ruby, but still keeping her volume low in courtesy of the two sleeping members of Team Ruby.

"You were having a nightmare, you were rolling back and forth and shivering." Ruby calmly replied back, already wincing at what she imagined Weiss to say next.

"Well- don't do it again you dunce!" Weiss recoiled, a little louder than her previous sentence. "I have nightmares every now and then, so what?" Weiss said, while quietly adding _and mental breakdown, and sudden bursts of rage, and even blackouts,_ to herself.

"Okay, sorry..." Ruby said with what Weiss noticed as disappointment in her voice. What was she expected, an accurate chart depicting what had happened in her nightmare? Weiss shook her head. _Sometimes that girl was just too much..._

Weiss sighed. "Well, since you so rudely woke me up I will use the most of my time getting ready, being that I'm going into Vale today," Weiss said, before heading over her dresser and picking up a casual outfit. She headed into the bathroom, clothes in hand, and locked the door behind her.

Ruby couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at this since she had seen only a few seconds of Weiss's naked form yesterday, but the young girl quickly set this aside, trying to think about a way to confront Weiss about her journal entry. After a few minutes Ruby decided that she would need more evidence if she wanted to talk to Weiss about this, I mean what if that entry meant something else entirely. Then Ruby would not only be a dunce but also have revealed that she disrupted Weiss's privacy as well.

_Well, she had one entry on the scroll, why wouldn't there be more? Even though Weiss had downloaded it from SDC records there was a chance that Weiss had written more on her scroll. There had to be!_

Ruby heard the shower turn on and Weiss's clothes hit the floor. She could almost imagine Weiss Schnee, in nothing at all, stepping into hot, warm-

 _Woah._ Ruby though stopping herself. _I am not a lesbian._ She returned to the problem at hand. _So since Weiss is leaving to go to Vale today all I need is for her to forget her scroll again, and that would never happen. So what am I going to do..._ Ruby smiled, realizing what she could do.

Ruby grabbed her scroll and waited for Weiss to get ready to go. Ruby opened a random app. Weiss was going to take a while in there. Blake stirred in her bed. She awoke with a yawn a minute later.

"Morning Blake," Ruby called. Blake jumped back in surprise. "You must not be used to us waking up after us."

Blake stretched and mumbled a Mmm-hmmm...

"Where were you yesterday?" Ruby asked. Ruby thought she may have imagined it, but she saw Blake pause and have a tiny freak out at this. But Ruby was sure she had imagined it, _I mean it was early in the morning._ Ruby called out to Blake again after a minute when she didn't answer. "Blake?"

Blake seemed to snap out of her daze and look at Ruby. "Oh, I was trying to find out about the White Fang's next move..."

Ruby looked at her teammate in worry. "Don't get too caught up in that, alright?"

Blake looked off in the distance. "Yeah... I'm going to go get some breakfast." Blake said before leaving. Ruby burst into a fit of giggles, and Blake came back in a second. "What?"

Ruby let out another giggle and told Blake. "You are still in your pajamas..."

Blake looked down in order to hide her blush. "Oh..." Blake grabbed her clothes and waited for Weiss to finish showering. Ruby got ready to put her plan in action.

Weiss came out of the shower about five minutes later. As soon as she was out Blake slipped in behind her and locked to door.

"I'm going to get going..." Weiss said. She scooped up her scroll and headed for the door. It was now or never.

"Weiss before you go, can you grab my books? I need to do some studying." Ruby asked. Weiss stopped and walked over to Ruby's bunk. She placed her scroll on it, just as Ruby was hoping.

"Where are they?" Weiss asked.

"I, uhh... don't know..." Ruby honestly admitted. It wasn't like any part of this plan was lying... well, maybe the studying part...

"You dunce." Weiss said before turning around to look for the books. After a second Ruby swapped her scroll, which was still in her hand, for Weiss's, which was openly lying on her bunk. Ruby let out a breath of fresh air. It was done.

Ruby looked up and was greeted by Weiss, who was bending over, leaving her combat skirt to-

Ruby blushed extremely madly, causing her to look away for the time being.

"Here are your books." Weiss said placing a stack of them on her bunk. "We can study some more when we get back. Bye."

Weiss grabbed what she believed to be her scroll and left. Ruby let out a sigh of belief.

"Pretty sneaky Ruby." A voice called from the bathroom door. Blake was standing in the doorway, in her combat uniform. _How long had that door been open?_

"Look Blake I can explain, you see Weiss has been acting-" Ruby began panicking.

"It's okay Ruby, you don't question me 24/7 about Faunus stuff, so I'm not gonna question you about... Ruby stuff." Blake said with a smirk. "I just hope you are gonna have an explanation when she comes back, because by then Weiss will almost certainly know that that was not her scroll."

Ruby gulped. "Thanks Blake."

Blake smirked again. "Well, I'm off to breakfast, with regular clothes this time."

"Bye." Was all Ruby could say as the raven-haired team member left the dorm.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief. _Will I ever figure that girl out?_ Ruby passed that thought off, there were more important things right now. Ruby slid the scroll open. Time to-

"Whatcha doing?" A voice cheerily said, inches from Ruby. Ruby flung out of bed and landed on the ground. Fortunately she was able to keep the scroll above her so it didn't break.

"Yang! Don't scare me like that!" Ruby yelled. Yang had burst into a fit of giggles but stopped abruptly.

Yang walked over to her sister. "What's this?" She grabbed the scroll out of her sister's hands.

"That's my scroll, now give it-" Ruby started yelling.

"No it's not." Yang said, pointing to the school profile in the corner. "I don't think my sister's name is Weiss Schnee."

 _Quick! Think of a lie! Anything-_ "I stole it!" Ruby yelled. _Anything but that._ She mentally, and almost physically slapped herself. Yang looked at her with one eyebrow raised. She motioned her hand for Ruby to elaborate. "I mean- I broke my scroll yesterday and Weiss went to Vale to go fix it, but I was bored and didn't want to just study and sleep all day." Ruby motioned to the pile of books next to her. "In my rush for ideas, I decided to steal Weiss's scroll for the day."

Yang waited a second after her sister was done. "While I am going to assume some of that is true, I think your lying to me."

"Am not!"

"A text from Blake says otherwise."

"I'm calling you on that one, Blake only left a few seconds before you woke up."

"She is a very quick thinker." Yang stared Ruby down. "Why'd you do it Ruby?"

"Blake said she didn't want to know!"

"But _I_ do."

Ruby sighed. "It started yesterday. Weiss forgot her scroll. I got bored and started looking through the SDC files, but then I found a journal entry of Weiss before she left for Beacon." Ruby looked at Yang before just whispering the last part. "Something happened to her, or someone very close to her."

_"Something bad."_

"What?" Yang asked, her tone only slightly different.

"I don't know!" Ruby yelled. She quickly calmed herself down. "The journal entry said something about an incident with Weiss's sister and some man. That's why I stole the journal. To find out why."

Then, Yang spoke. "I want to know." She handed Ruby back the scroll.

 _"What?"_ Ruby asked in surprise.

"I want to know." Yang repeated, louder this time. "So let's find out."

\-----------------------------------------------

Blake closed the dormitory door. She already had her scroll ready. She quickly texted Yang. "Your sister took Weiss's scroll. Said Weiss had been acting up lately." Send. Blake had been lying when she told Ruby she didn't want to know. She _desperately_ wanted to know. But she had learned that it is always better to not have anyone know what she knew. Even if it was something small like this.

Yang would find out. _Yang_ would tell.

Yang could be trusted

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss boarded the airship. She knew it was going to be a long flight to Vale. Two hours. That's why she had brought a book to read.

Once the airship took off Weiss visibly relaxed. Just as she went to grab her book she stopped. She tapped her other pocket. She smiled. Her scroll was there. Weiss grabbed her book and began to read.

\-----------------------------------------------

Yang came back from the cafeteria plate in hand.

"Cookies!" Ruby yelled she lunged to grab one.

Yang pulled the plate back. "First, what have you found."

Ruby began talking rapidly. "Well, so far I've found a few files, mostly projects and statistics, but get this. When I found her schedule, I found that during the first two weeks of school, she had been seeing the therapist every Sunday."

"The therapist? Jeez, how bad is this incident? Does her scar hurt that much?" Yang asked.

"I think it's not physical therapy, It's mental."

"Oh. Why do you think that that?"

"One of the other files I found mentioned a list for shopping in Vale. Three months ago, the same time as her therapy." Ruby opened a file and grabbed a cookie while Yang was distracted. "The fifth item on the list is a prescription."

"So?"

"For mental health. Not painkillers. Plus, the original journal mentioned three months had passed already after the incident. Surely she wasn't still feeling that much pain from it."

Yang nodded. "Keep searching. Text me if you find anything." She put the plate of cookies down on the bunk.

Ruby attacked the cookies, two in each hand, two in her mouth. Just as Yang reached for a doorknob, she heard her sister gulp down the crumbs. "What are you going to do?"

Yang smirked. "I believe a friend of mine might be able to help me with this."

"Oh no, are you going to see-"

"Ruby," Yang interrupted. "I meant the Internet. Duh. Weiss is famous. Weiss went through a life changing experience. The Internet is filled with loads of that stuff."

"Okay. See you." Ruby went back to searching the scroll.

Yang shut the door behind her. She whipped out her scroll. It was already in chat. _Meet me in the library._ Yang typed. Send. She headed toward the library.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby opened another file. Nothing. She ate another cookie. Opened another file. Nothing. Cookie. Empty file. Cookie. Empty file. Cookie. Empty- _Why hello there._ (Cookie)

Ruby loaded the entire file and was surprised with tons of documents. There was one for every day at Beacon! This was going to take a while. She selected the first file.

> Day 1
> 
> Today was my first day a way from home in a long time.
> 
> I fell nothing but glad. Well, maybe also a tiny piece of guilt.
> 
> But that guilt left as soon as I met her. Her name is Ruby Rose. She reminds me so much of Winter, yet she doesn't. She feels like a new start. I only wish I could stop yelling at her. But deep down I know I never will. Because when I never yelled at Winter, she never learned.
> 
> In a way, I am responsible for how she is treated. Ruby Rose will not end up like that.

Ruby stopped eating cookies and opened the second file. Who know what else she might discover about how Weiss acted toward her.

> Day 2
> 
> Just as I hoped, I was paired with her. I want to help her, to not mess up with her like I did with Winter. So far it doesn't look good. I've screamed and shouted at her, taking out all the anger I felt on myself at her.
> 
> I wished I could tell her sorry.
> 
> Then it got worse. She became leader. How am I supposed to make sure she doesn't get hurt now that she is in charge of three people, including me?
> 
> Day 3
> 
> I couldn't get the professors to change their mind, yet I think I've come up with an alternative solution. I'm going to become the best teammate Ruby will ever have. And I will make sure she doesn't get hurt.
> 
> Or else any Grimm- or human will regret it.
> 
> Too bad I could never do the same for Winter.

_I must really be a lot like Winter._ Ruby thought. She opened the next files.

> Day 4
> 
> I had a breakdown today. Ruby got made fun of by the four boys of Team Cardinal. She had been trying to stand up for Jaune. I just got out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom in time to get the crying under control. The last time I had seen someone stick up for anything, Winter had been hospitalized for two months due to her condition.
> 
> She never fully recovered.
> 
> Day 5
> 
> I've been helping Ruby with her studying. She has a lot of hidden potential.
> 
> I'm starting to get a headache from her sister's terrible jokes though. I swear her awful humor will one day rub onto me.
> 
> Day 6
> 
> Another breakdown.
> 
> This one was worse. I've decided to go to the therapist tomorrow. I haven't told my team.
> 
> Day 7
> 
> I already feel better. The therapist did wonders, or it could have been the drug prescriptions he gave me, either works. I'm starting to wonder about the Jaune boy though, I found him atop a rooftop today, talking about being a farmer to Pyrrha.
> 
> What does she see in him?
> 
> Day 8
> 
> Classes were boring. Ruby was annoying, I need some sleep.
> 
> Day 9
> 
> I got a call from Winter today. I was relieved to hear nothing had happened. I still spent an hour crying after the call ended though.
> 
> Day 10
> 
> Quizzes tomorrow.
> 
> Day 11
> 
> Blake is unique. I don't really know how to describe her, her and Yang are really close though.
> 
> Day 12
> 
> Ruby convinced me to training today, on our way back to the dorms she started leaning on me. I didn't mind. She felt warm. We bumbed into Jaune who was carrying a box as far away from him as possible. Seriously that dude is weird.
> 
> Day 13
> 
> On our field trip today Cardin and Jaune got attacked.
> 
> If it wasn't for the amazing Pyrrha Nikos they would both be Ursa lunch.
> 
> What does she see in that guy!?
> 
> Day 14
> 
> I decided to head back to the therapist today. I told him how much I pictured Ruby and Winter alike and how I wanted to protect them both.
> 
> What he said shocked me.
> 
> I was in love with Ruby Rose. I loved them both, but differently.
> 
> I loved her childlike sense. Her need for adventure. How I fell like I haven't made just mistakes in my life whenever I'm around her.
> 
> He was right.

\-----------------------------------------------

Yang spotted her at the table next to a computer. "Hey Blakey." 

"Hey Yang." She said. Blake found Yang's hand underneath the table and squeezed it.

"Nice date last night."

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss closed her book. She was finally landing. Her scroll rung in her pocket. She quickly fished it out and answered.

"Hey Ruby," Jaune's voice rung at the other end.

"This is Weiss," Weiss coldly replied. Not this guy again.

"Why do you have Ruby's scroll?"

"This is my scroll," Weiss answered. Man, he was hopeless.

"No it's not..." Jaune said. _That's it._ End call. He probaly got Ruby and her numbers mixed up. As Weiss closed the scroll she noticed the profile in the corner.

Ruby Rose.

It took a second for Weiss to put it together. She walked to the front of the private airship.

"We have to go back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I love Bumblebee too much.


	8. Playing With Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss have a talk, while Yang spends a nice night with her date.

"We have to go back."

"Now?" The pilot asked.

"No, next week, of course right now!" Weiss screamed at the poor pilot.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby closed the scroll and placed it on the nightstand. She was at a loss for words. Then she felt a sudden urge to run. Not _away_ , not to anywhere special. She had been in this bed for far too long. She didn't even care about her injury anymore. Without any change in her facial expression, she grabbed her cloak and Crescent Rose, got changed into her combat gear, and reached for Weiss's scroll.

She stopped herself. Ruby didn't want to take it she wanted Weiss to find out that she had read it all. She was sure Weiss or Yang would come to find her. Just as she began to leave she realized something. Yang wanted her to text her. If she didn't, Yang would probably go looking for Ruby immediately. Ruby wanted some peace and quiet before Weiss came back.

She picked up Weiss's scroll and texted Yang. _Definitely mental therapy, probably stress due to whatever "incident" occurred to her._ Ruby sent the text, knowing that she hadn't mentioned the journal entries or Weiss's feelings toward her.

Ruby shuddered. She definitely wasn't comfortable with that yet.

Ruby placed the scroll down again. She walked out the dormitory door and closed it behind her. Not looking to see Weiss's screen flash, notifying her of a new text.

\-----------------------------------------------

 _That all?_ Yang looked at her last text. She had sent it five minutes ago. No response.

"She's not telling us everything," Blake said from across the table, drawing Yang's attention back to her.

"Believe me, I know," Yang commented.

"Should we head back to the room?" Blake asked.

Yang paused for a minute. "Nahhh... I think I've got a better idea." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You are such a pig."

"Whatever kitten, you know you love it. Plus, notice you didn't say no," Yang knew she had trumped Blake with this one.

"Fine," Blake said, giving in after a pause. "But after this we find out what Ruby is up to!" Blake did still want to know what was going on.

"Deal."

"So, where are we going for this one?" Blake asked, they had pretty much banged in every spot in the school by now.

"I heard there is this excellent spot on the rooftop."

"Do I even want to know- You know what, never mind."

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss paced back and forth on the flight deck. "Can't you go any faster!?"

"NO!" The pilot shouted from his control room.

Weiss sighed and collapsed in her chair. It would take almost thirty more minutes before she reached Beacon! She was going to kill Ruby. Weiss started composing her speech on the ship, but there was no promise that she wasn't just going to start strangling Ruby as soon as she saw her. Weiss tried calming herself down and reasoning with herself. Maybe Ruby was just going to look at the Schnee Dust Company files she had gotten a few days ago.

But then why did Ruby need to steal Weiss's scroll? Maybe Weiss accidently switched the scrolls. No, she made sure she had grabbed her scroll before- Before she put it on Ruby's bed to get her books. Weiss was angry. No- she was scared. Scared of one thing.

_How much does she know?_

\-----------------------------------------------

"We're here." The pilot shouted. Weiss didn't need to be told twice. After a polite thank you, she bolted. She made it to the dorm rooms in record time. Weiss almost slipped as she turned down her hall. she skidded to a stop in front of her room and whipped out Ruby's scroll. Weiss pushed the door open.

"RUBY-" Weiss yelled as the door opened but saw that it was useless. There was nobody in the dormitory. No Ruby Rose, no Yang, no nothing. Weiss walked over to the bunk Ruby and her shared. On their nightstand lay her scroll. Weiss placed Ruby's there and grabbed her own.

She slid it open and was greeted with a texting screen with Yang. Weiss closed it in seconds. Then there was nothing to save her eyes from the pure terror the enveloped her. There was only one file open.

_Her journal._

Weiss dropped the scroll on her bunk and ran out the door. She had to find Ruby.

She slammed the door behind her. She didn't pay attention to Team Juniper's door opening. She didn't have anything else on her mind now besides _her._

And for once she wasn't talking about Winter.

\-----------------------------------------------

Blake lay on Yang's chest, fully clothed once again.

"We should do this more often." Blake remarked.

"Blake, you do realize we have sex-" Yang began surprised by Blake's sudden change of emotion toward this subject.

"I meant _this._ Just being together like this. Holding each other. Not fucking each other." Blake said, before she leaned over to Yang and whispered, "But I do like that too."

Yang smiled before asking Blake. "Why do we have to keep our relationship secret?"

Blake sighed. "Yang, we already covered this-"

"But Blake, they'll all be fine with it- I mean Ruby definitely will..." Yang tried reasoning with Blake.

Blake sighed again. "I guess we should... But I get to tell them." 

"Deal." Yang said. She looked at Blake, who was resting on her chest... all too exposed. She nibbled at Blake's Faunus ear, surprising her. In her surprise, Blake let go a purr, and quickly blushed. Yang smirked. She loved it when she could get Blake to purr. "So, you still want to see what my sister is up to?"

Blake thought for a second. "No..."

"Guess you really do like this position then." Yang said, teasing her girlfriend.

"Yeah, also, Weiss is here." Blake said , pointing to the ice-themed girl that was Weiss Schnee.

"Oh... well in that case let's stay here for a few minutes."

"Deal."

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss looked around frantically for the hyperactive fifth-teen year old. She was nowhere to be seen. Not in the halls, not in the training room, not even in the cafeteria. Where was she?

Weiss finally got her first clue when she got outside. A single rose petal. It lay on the sidewalk, still, not moving in the slightest of ways. Maybe Ruby left it as a clue, maybe she activated her semblance, or maybe it was just a coincidence. Weiss followed the sidewalk. It went throughout much of Beacon's grounds, finally leading to an area looking over the Emerald Forest.

 _She wouldn't... would she?_ She was still injured, she wouldn't dare fight any Grimm. Weiss ran to the overlook. To her relief, and slight disappointment, there was no Ruby Rose.

She continued to look for the girl but her hope grew thinner every minute. Finally Weiss paused to look up. She saw Beacon, overlooking everything. _It looks just like on my first day... That's it!_ Weiss realized where she could find Ruby.

Weiss knew her way there by memory. After a few minutes she slowed her pace, she began walking down Beacon's main sidewalk. Weiss noticed the rose petals scattered down the sidewalk.

Finally she got to the place where it happened. Where she first met Ruby Rose. Most definitely not by coincidence, there sat the girl, her hood pulled over her head on the bench. Weiss reached out to her with her left hand, but stopped. She decided to instead sit next to her.

Silence. Neither of them talked. Any memory of Weiss's prepared speech had drifted away.

"Is this where it happened?" Ruby asked not even pulling her head up to look at Weiss.

"Ruby I'm-"

"I said, _is this where it happened?_ " Ruby asked again, this time tearing her head up to glare at Weiss.

"No... Ruby I don't know when I fell for you." After Weiss's answer everything got silent again. Ruby pulled her hood over her head again. Weiss felt a few drops of rain fall on her. She said nothing. "I'm sorry." Weiss whispered so quietly that she didn't know if she was saying it to Ruby or herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to, but... I was afraid you might act like- this..." Weiss said feeling herself begin to choke up. A teardrop fell off her right check and hit the pavement. If Ruby saw it she did not react to it. Suddenly she couldn't stop herself, the tears went freely, and made small streams across both of her cheeks. Weiss sniffled, and was surprised to feel Ruby's hand on her back.

"What happened to you?"

"Ruby, please don't-" 

"Weiss, you need to tell me, what happened to you before you came here?"

Weiss looked around. "Please Ruby, not here,"

Ruby nodded, she understood. She stood up, still not meeting Weiss's eyes.

"Come on, let's go to the roof."

"Ok-ay.." Weiss replied between sniffles.

\-----------------------------------------------

The two of them walked side by side to the rooftop, Weiss slowly stopping her tears. Finally they arrived to the rooftop, they both sat cross legged on the roof.

"Now tell me." Ruby said, still hood pulled over her head.

Weiss sighed. "I guess I'll start with my childhood."


	9. Just A Wasted Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that the blockquoted section is from Weiss's perspective.

> My childhood was difficult at best.
> 
> There are people that say I should be glad, and that I had everything I ever wanted. They are wrong.
> 
> It was _**hell.**_
> 
> I was raised in the Schnee Manor, like the rest of my family.
> 
> From the minute I was born I was cared to by maids and butlers. My parents were too busy to look at me, never mind care for me. They were only interested in one thing. Will I be able to run the Schnee Dust Company when it was time?
> 
> It's funny really, looking back at it. I guess I used to think they really cared.
> 
> Now I know better.
> 
> The first three years of my life were spent in top quality cribs, and in the arms of nannies. I was fine with it all. I was too young to understand. Just a month after my third birthday she was born. My sister, Winter.
> 
> She was put through everything I had been through, the best quality baby food, the comfiest cribs, the nannies. There was just one difference between us.
> 
> _Winter hated it._ She struggled to get away from nannies and had to be force fed. She wouldn't sleep well in any of the cribs she was given.
> 
> I didn't understand any of it, and for two years I watched her, wondering what was going through her head.
> 
> Maybe she knew what was reserved for her when she was to grow up.
> 
> Finally, when I was five my tutoring began.
> 
> Indeed, I didn't go to school. I got the best tutors in all the four kingdoms. Later my singing lessons begun. It was the same case, best musicians in all of Remnant.
> 
> Everything was flawless, from my grades to my voice. This continued for a few more years, and in those few years I had little contact with my sister, or the rest of my family.
> 
> That year my sister turned five. She got the same treatment. The singing lessons, tutors, all of it.
> 
> Again, she rejected these things. Her grades were above average for sure, but not _Schnee_ standard.
> 
> Winter blocked out the teachers commands to try harder, and she didn't even try to sing.
> 
> At first our dad thought it was the tutors, so he fired them all and got even better ones. Within the first week there were no results.
> 
> This trend continued for years. My dad became furious. Incidentally this was the time the White Fang started attacking.
> 
> That definitely didn't help his anger. He started arguing with our mother about how Winter wasn't Schnee material. Our mom said that maybe Winter didn't want all this, that there were alternatives. My father shunned her saying that Winter was simply a _mistake._
> 
> The night after I overheard that argument I saw Winter on the roof. The roof was my favorite spot, I came up there often but had never seen her up here.
> 
> I can still remember what my 11 year old self said to her.
> 
> "You're a lot older now." I had said in awe.
> 
> "8 years. Time seems to move pretty fast when you've got your entire life planned out for you," Winter had answered without even turning to look at me.
> 
> "What do you mean?"
> 
> "You just don't get it do you?" Was what she had said. Winter had turned around now. She had tears in her eyes.
> 
> "Get what?"
> 
> "Everything we have been doing, it has all been planned out for us. I wouldn't be surprised if they already know who we are going to marry!"
> 
> "But we've had a choice- right?"
> 
> "Wrong. They already know what you're going to do for the rest of your life, and there's not a thing you can do about it." Winter said, still shedding tears.
> 
> "If so than why do you act the way you do?" I asked her.
> 
> "What?" It was her turn to be confused.
> 
> "You purposely flunk classes and don't even try."
> 
> "You've noticed?" Winter shook her head. "Never mind." She sighed. "I guess I'm just hoping for another option."
> 
> We were silent after that. Then, when we felt tired enough we headed to our individual rooms.
> 
> I'm certain I didn't get enough sleep that night.
> 
> The next night we both went to the rooftop. We didn't say much.
> 
> After those nights our bond slowly started to develop, with us meeting at the roof every night.
> 
> When my 12th birthday came I asked for something that surprised even me.
> 
> I wanted to learn how to fence. Maybe it was all of Winter's talk on the rooftop, or maybe I wanted to prove to myself that I did have choices.
> 
> Even more surprisingly, my dad said yes.
> 
> I received, yet again, only the best tutors. After the first month the tutors and I discovered that I had a natural talent for fencing.
> 
> I slowly unintentionally developed the goal to become a huntresses. I loved everything about it. The strategy, the Grimm, even weapons. How dearly I would love to be a huntress. But I knew that would never happen. I was destined to be the next Schnee. The next head of the family.
> 
> I practiced my fencing just as much as I practiced everything else in my life. For two years I did this, all while bonding with my sister and still getting good grades.
> 
> Then, just a month after my 14th birthday my mother had to leave on important business. There was trouble in Mistral. She told us she would be back in a few months, then she left. Just like that.
> 
> Over the next few months the White Fang attacks became more and more common, and with only my dad to handle it he couldn't help but snap.
> 
> It first happened at the family dinner, one of the few times when our family would be together. Winter and I sat at the table waiting. Mr. Schnee came in with his hands clenched and talking into a scroll.
> 
> I think I just might be able to exactly recall what he had said;
> 
> "Damn the White Fang, damn the Faunus. I want them all dead. They are all scum that steal what wasn't even theirs in the first place." He shoved the phone into his pockets and walked over to the table.
> 
> Yeah, guess my dad was one real Faunus lover.
> 
> That's when Winter did one of the biggest mistakes of her life.
> 
> She talked back to Mr. Schnee.
> 
> "Not all Faunus are bad." Winter said, looking at the table.
> 
> Yeah, not one of her greatest moments, but hey, I'm sure Blake and her would get along great.
> 
> _"What?"_
> 
> Alright just let me give you one rule about growing up in the Schnee Manor.
> 
> _Don't talk back to daddy._
> 
> "I said not all Faunus are bad."
> 
> "You're wrong."
> 
> "No, I'm right."
> 
> "Alright then..." Our dad said as he slowly walked around the table to where Winter was sitting. She didn't bother to turn her head. Finally he stopped when he was to her left. "How come the goody-goody Faunus ransacked dust buildings all throughout Mistral this week and destroyed millions of liens worth of property? Stores that were all top sellers of the Schnee Dust Company dust."
> 
> "What's the good behind that?" He asked his daughter while glaring down the side of her head. He slammed his fist on the table.
> 
> Winter opened her mouth to answer but never got the chance. A polite cough was heard behind the two and our dad's head whipped around.
> 
> A butler stood there a spoke to us all. "Dinner is served."
> 
> We spoke no more of that conversation for the rest of the night.
> 
> A few weeks later we received a call from our mother, who told us she was going to be gone for longer than expected, but she'd try to make it home as soon as possible.
> 
> In Schnee language, she would be back in a year or two.
> 
> Over the first year my sister and I talked. I told her about my dream of becoming a huntress and she tried to convince me to attend a Combat School. Every now and then she and our dad would have fights like the first one, always about the White Fang and Faunus. I tried to convince her to stop but she never did. I practiced my fencing but was now able to do almost anything with my rapier.
> 
> On my 15th birthday I got the best gift I could ever imagine.
> 
> "Just a little farther! We are really close now!" I sighed.
> 
> "Can't I take this blindfold off?" I asked my sister.
> 
> "Nope! We are almost there! You are going to love your gift!" Winter responded.
> 
> "...I better..." I whispered under my breath.
> 
> "Alright- TA-DA!" Winter whipped the blindfold off my face. I gasped.
> 
> "Winter this is amazing! How did you even get this?"
> 
> "I had a lot of help from your fencing mentor..." Winter honestly admitted.
> 
> I hugged her. "You're the best!"
> 
> "What are you going to call it?" Winter asked as I released my hold on her.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "All great weapons have a name, what are you going to name this one?"
> 
> I looked at the rapier for a moment, my fingers ran over the dust cartridges. I looked for the right word. Then I had it.
> 
> "I shall call it Myrtenaster."
> 
> Indeed, my sister was the one that had gotten my prized weapon for me.
> 
> Sadly, we must now get back to the bad parts of the story.
> 
> The next year passed the same as my first. Except my sister's arguments with our father got even more common and worse. I also practiced fencing with my new rapier, and all of its dust abilities.
> 
> We received another call from our mom, and- you guessed it- she would be gone for even longer than she previously thought. Maybe another year, she had no idea.
> 
> For my 16th birthday I finally worked up enough courage to ask my father if I could go to Combat School.
> 
> Let me summarize his speech for you;
> 
> "No."
> 
> Even though I knew there was now a 0% chance of me becoming a huntress I still practiced with my rapier, if not even more than before.
> 
> 10 more months passed, almost identical to the last ones. It was now almost impossible for my dad and sister not to argue.
> 
> Finally after the ten months my dad had enough. If he had snapped before, he **broke** this time.
> 
> It all happened when Winter came home late from a "shopping" trip to Vale.
> 
> "Where have you been?" Our dad asked as Winter came through the door. She jumped in surprise. Our dad had never made time in his day to be there to greet us when we came home from anywhere. I watched them talk, not knowing what was going on.
> 
> "I was shopping." Winter said, she began walking toward her room. Our dad stopped her.
> 
> "No you weren't," He said matter-of-factly.
> 
> "Why don't you go ahead and tell me where were."
> 
> "I already told you." Winter guard him down, and he glared back.
> 
> "No, you already lied to me." He said, I could sense him getting angry now. "Now, why don't you tell me where you have been."
> 
> "I think you already know." Winter didn't break eye contact. I was about step in, it was getting out of of hand.
> 
> "Yes I do. Please, I would love for you to tell me why you were there, with _them_."
> 
> Our father made a sour face face before finishing his rant. "With those Faunus."
> 
> "How did you know I was there?" Winter asked.
> 
> "Answer the question!" He demanded. I watched in terror, it was to late for me to interrupt now. All I could do is watch.
> 
> Winter continued to look at him in the eyes. "I was protesting."
> 
> "For what?! You destroy dust shops that sell our dust, that give us money for **your** living! You dress up like a Faunus, and for what?! Some filthy rejects? _Animals_ that hate society? Thieves? Murders?"
> 
> "They're people!" Winter screamed.
> 
> "They're villains, the insane! Do you think people blow up trains of their fellow beings? They're despicable!" Father yelled back.
> 
> _"They are still better than you!"_
> 
> Father reached his hand out and slapped Winter across the face. She hit the floor within the second.
> 
> I gasped before running over. I stepped in front of Winter. "Father stop!"
> 
> My father pushed me aside before glaring at me. "Stay out of this Weiss,"
> 
> _"Winter needs to learn a lesson."_
> 
> Father picked her up by the neck of her outfit. As she was lifted up I saw the red hand mark on her left cheek. I watched as my father walked down the hall with her in hand. I then dashed after him. He moved at a beisk pace, so fast that I couldn't catch up to him, only remain feet behind him. Every once and a while Winter squirmed and whenever she our father's grip tightened.
> 
> We all moved through a maze of hallways, some of which I hadn't even known existed. Finally we made our way to a special pair of doors. On the other side was one of the largest rooms in the manor. I believe many of the staff called it the "White Castle." 
> 
> The three of us walked- well, two of us- into the room. I looked in the room and instantly understood the nickname. The only visible hues in the entire room were white and black. It seemed that in the center of the room was a stage. The ground looked clear, almost transparent. I followed my father and sister through a seating area.
> 
> "What is this place?" I asked aloud. I didn't receive an answer. I saw Winter fidget in the hold. Finally we stopped at what seemed to be a panel. It was stationed at the end of the seating area. He dropped Winter to the ground.
> 
> "Don't even think about it," He said before turning his attention to the panel. I looked at my sister, who was staring at the ground. I wished I could just end this. This had been the worst their arguments had ever been.
> 
> "What are you going to do?" I asked. Again, I received no answer. Father hit a switch and I heard a gliding motion on the stage. I whipped my head around and Winter gasped. On the stage sat a giant suit of armor. The armor stood on its own, as if it was possessed.
> 
> I reached for Myrtenaster, as I had begun to get used to wearing it on me at all times, like a true huntress. Winter threw herself back, trying to put even more distance between her and the armor.
> 
> I felt a hand grip my left arm. "There's no need Weiss," My father spoke. He looked at Winter and grabbed the neck of her shirt again. She tried to squirm away, unsuccessfully.
> 
> My father picked her up and walked through the seating areas once again, this time toward the stage. I saw the tears streaming from Winter's face, falling without a sound.
> 
> _Splat._
> 
> I started running after my father. "What is that thing?! What are you going to do?!"
> 
> "Just added security," was all he said. Winter heard this and freaked out. She tried anything to break the grip. Biting, kicking, she tried it all. She started screaming, and the came flowing out.
> 
> "NOO! NOO!" She screamed over again.
> 
> I really wanted to help her.
> 
> I really _should've_ helped her.
> 
> Finally we reached the end of the stands, near a railing in front of the stage.
> 
> "Father, what are you-" I began, but was interrupted by what he did next.
> 
> He gave Winter an unimpressed look, and then, he threw her off the stands.
> 
> "NOOO!" I yelled at him. "What are you-"
> 
> He didn't pay any attention to me. "Droid 078,"
> 
> "Activate."
> 
> I screeched before looking for any way to get on to the stage to help my sister. There was none. The knight/armor/droid stood up and it towered over us all.
> 
> I looked at Winter, she was still recovering from the fall. It wasn't that big but still large enough to stun you when you get _thrown_ off.
> 
> The armor held a sword, almost three times as big as my sister. It started walking toward her.
> 
> "Winter!" She looked up as she heard me yell. The armor swung the sword, sending it crashing down on her. She had just barely enough time to roll to the left.
> 
> "Stop that thing!" I screamed at Father.
> 
> "I will do no such thing, and neither will you," He calmly stated.
> 
> "Your sister must learn a lesson."
> 
> I cast a worried glance at my sister, who dodged another attack. "She is going to get hurt!"
> 
> "I know," He said. I felt my anger surge through me.
> 
> I turned back to my sister.
> 
> "Come on Winter, you can do this..." I whispered.
> 
> _No she can't, she doesn't even have a weapon._ I thought to myself. I felt my face change to a worried expression.
> 
> She managed to just dodge a sideward slice by the sword. Then I watched as she took a full fist of armor to her chest.
> 
> _What the? How is she still standing? She couldn't have- Has she activated her aura?_ I thought to myself as my sister slid away from where she had been hit.
> 
> I glanced at my father. Not a slightest expression of worry was on his face. I forced the anger down.
> 
> _Winter may have a chance now._
> 
> I continued to watch as she dodged another slice and chop, completing it with a backflip. This left her open for the next attack.
> 
> "Winter!" I cried as she was smacked in the side by the blade's edge. Her aura wasn't enough for this. Her shirt cut and blood poured out. I glared at the man sitting next to me. "Do something!"
> 
> He did nothing. I looked around frantically, then I noticed the panel. I began running over to it. I heard Winter scream and I turned back. I saw another gash, across her left shoulder this time. I reached the panel with newfound speed. I opened it.
> 
> _Where the fuck is the off button!?_ I looked through the buttons. Nothing. There was no off button. Only one more option. I dashed back to the end of the seating area. In a single leap I cleared the rail.
> 
> I hit the ground on one knee. I looked back up in time to see another sword blade come down. Winter was on her knees, coughing blood as well as bleeding it.
> 
> She would not survive the next hit.
> 
> "NO!" I reached my hand out, as if it could do anything. The blade came down to just inches from her, and bounced away. _What?_ I looked at Winter once again.
> 
> She was just as surprised as me.
> 
> I looked at the thing that had saved my sister's life only seconds ago. It was a light blue circle that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.
> 
> A _glyph_. I recognized the semblance immediately. More importantly, thanks to our extensive library, I knew exactly how they worked.
> 
> "Weiss, what is the meaning of this?" My father called from behind me.
> 
> I looked at him. "I'm not going to let you hurt the one that I love. You will not hurt her. Ever."
> 
> I looked back at Winter, the armor was charging again. Quickly I used my newfound power to send Winter sliding away.
> 
> Out of immediate danger she ran to me.
> 
> I gave her a quick hug. As she let go I felt as if something inside me sparked.
> 
> "It will be alright." I whispered. She nodded and collapsed in her spot.
> 
> _One down..._ I thought before looking at the towering knight charging at me.
> 
> _One to go._
> 
> I drew my rapier and let the droid run to me. As it brought it sword down I flipped away from it. 
> 
> I attacked next, but without using dust the knight deflected with ease.
> 
> I landed on the other side of the stage, with little time to dodge its next attack.
> 
> I dashed by it and struck it with Myrtenaster three times before it sliced at me. I was just able to block with my rapier, as it made collision. I was propelled back. I looked up in time to see the armor flying through the air, about to bring its blade down onto me.
> 
> I flipped to the left, then back flipped to dodge another swipe.
> 
> The blade swung inches from my face. I was forced to block another swing with Myrtenaster, only to fall down a few feet from where I had been. Transforming the momentum to a flip I was on my feet in a second. I remembered that glyphs can cause super speed so I quickly summoned one under me. I flung under its next attack before jumping up and slicing at its helmet.
> 
> I summoned a glyph midair and launched past the giant again, this time striking its knees. Then I quickly sliced with an uppercut, summoned another glyph, and got a few more slices off. It turned to face me and swing.
> 
> I jumped off another glyph, just barely dodging the sword. But then my luck broke. The armor's gauntlets hit me across the face, and I flew across the room. I hit the ground and tried to get up.
> 
> _Why am I not dead? My aura was never activated-_ I remembered when Winter had hugged me only minutes ago. I had felt something... like a spark.
> 
> _I owe her big time._
> 
> With my newfound strength I got up. I felt blood drip off my eye.
> 
> _A scar._ I had not survived the punch injury free.
> 
> The next few minutes were a blur I used several types of dust to defeat the knight. Finally I sliced right through its armor. Defeating it.
> 
> Then, as heroic as it may sound, I passed out.
> 
> I awoke in my bed, there were people everywhere. There were butlers and servants and housekeepers.
> 
> For the first time in my life seeing them made me sick.
> 
> My father. He stood by my side". I wanted to yell, do something, anything to ruin him. But, alas, there would be no such feat.
> 
> My father congratulated me, saying that I passed a _test._ It made me sick, his lie, but there is nothing I could do. His word was the word around here. Who would believe me, a _child_ to their eyes.
> 
> That night I slipped away to check on Winter. I found her not on her roof, but in her bed. I came in. She was asleep. No, in a coma. She was bruised everywhere and had probably lost a lot of blood. She was hooked up to machines.
> 
> "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner," was all I said before leaving. The next three months were all blurred together. For the first time in years, my mother returned home to see her daughter. She decided to stay in Vale until Winter was awake. She continued to work though, so much that it didn't matter that she was home.
> 
>  I practiced my semblance and fencing even more. All the time spent with Winter was replaced with practice. Everyday I returned to check on my sister.
> 
> Someone should care for her. No, I don't mean doctors or nurses, I meant family.
> 
> Finally I had enough after three months. I went to see my father in his office one day.
> 
> Ever since the incident he barely ever left the office. I entered the office after knocking.
> 
> "What is it?" He called from his desk. He had not forgotten about the incident either.
> 
> I took a gulp of air. "I'm going to Beacon."
> 
> "I've already told you-"
> 
> "Well I'm telling you!" I shouted a him. "It's about time I made a choice,"
> 
> He glared at me.
> 
> I glared back.
> 
> "Goodbye Father." I said before walking out the door to the hall.

Weiss sniffled a tear, she had started crying in the middle of her story. "So here I am, one airship later against my father's wishes.

Ruby was speechless. "Weiss I don't-"

Weiss sniffled again.

"Let's just go back to the dorm."

"Okay." Ruby replied before standing up and leaving with Weiss.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Are they gone?" Yang whispered to Blake.

"Yep."

"Oh thank gosh," Yang cried out before releasing a breath of air.

"That was... dark." Blake responded.

"That must mean a lot, I mean if you think that..." Yang began before cutting her though off.

"What do you mean?" Blake said before scowling at Yang.

"Nothing kitty-cat..." Yang said.

Blake shook her head. "What do we say about hearing... that?"

"Absolutely nothing," Yang smiled.

Blake sighed. "I hate to admit it, but you're right."

Yang flared a seductive smirk. "Well in that case do I get a treat?"

Blake rolled her eyes playfully and sighed. "Such a pig."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another late start on this chapter! Internet problems.


	10. Not to a Schnee

Weiss didn't get any sleep that night.

It didn't surprise her. When she and Ruby got to the dorm, they both got changed, not speaking at all. Blake and Yang returned minutes later. Weiss lied down in her bed, not saying anything. They didn't either. Ruby climbed onto her bunk next. Blake and Yang got changed and went to bed as well.

 _Must have been a long day for all of us._ Weiss thought to herself. She continuously tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. She felt Ruby move around in her bunk a lot. _No wonder, she is probably trying to take all of what I said in._ Weiss heard her breathing fall into a calm pattern after an hour or two. She waited two more hours for the others to fall asleep then got up, knowing that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Weiss decided she needed to be alone.

Not bothering to get changed, she headed to the roof. Within a few minutes she reached her destination.

She walked over to the edge and sat down. She tucked her knees into her stomach and hugged them. She appreciated any warmth she could get.

She felt the first tear run down her left cheek. Weiss let them flow freely. They ran down her face and out her eyes without a sound, making puddles around her.

"Why?" She asked to no one, then sniffling. She looked into the night sky.

"WHY?!" She cried out again before tucking her head into her knees, staining the expensive fabric that covered them. Her tears came even faster now, and Weiss began to sob. Weiss whipped her head back up.

"WHY?!" She yelled into the sky, as if she was questioning the stars. Her tears shimmered under the moonlight, making them look like beads of silver. She felt someone's presence next to her. Weiss looked and saw her.

The girl of her dreams, sitting next to her.

Ruby Rose.

Weiss tore her gaze away and looked off into the horizon.

"It should have been me," was all Weiss whispered. She glared at Ruby.

"Go away," Weiss sputtered between sobs. She watched as her illusion faded away, showing that Ruby had never been here to comfort her. Only an illusion.

_You're not there._

_Guess you'll never be there._

Weiss tucked her head back in, crying loudly into the night.

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss stayed on the roof for the entire night. Sleep wasn't important. When time came for getting ready to go to classes she headed back to the dorm.

She unlocked the dormitory door with a swipe of her scroll. Weiss made a beeline for the bathroom. She was almost there when-

"Weiss?" A voice rose from the corner. It was Blake.

Weiss sighed quietly. "Yes Blake?" She asked without turning around.

"Where were you?" The cat Faunus asked.

"None of your business," Weiss reached for the bathroom door's handle.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked another question.

Weiss sighed again. "Yes, I'm fine," She pushed on the bathroom door.

"Weiss, you know you can tell me anything."

Weiss didn't even stop to think about what she said next.

"Pretty ironic to hear from _you_."

\-----------------------------------------------

Blake watched as the door shut behind Weiss. She said nothing. She was shocked at Weiss had said. _Weiss must be in an even worse mood than what I had previously thought._

Blake waited a few minutes and Weiss didn't come out. Blake sighed. It was time for her class.

She left the dorm with her books and scroll, disappointed Weiss hadn't told her anything.

Well, there was always later.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby woke late. It really didn't matter since she wasn't going to class.

_Stupid injury._ Ruby thought as she sat up, feeling that her injury hurts again. _Must have been me running around yesterday..._

Ruby heard the shower on. She looked around the room and saw the rest of her team's beds empty. When she looked at Weiss's bed she remembered yesterday.

 _We still haven't completely addressed the issue._ Ruby realized before blushing madly. She forced herself to stop blushing. _I don't want to upset her but I need to let her down gently..._ Ruby thought to herself. _The last thing I need is to have her hating me. But if I don't let her down, lots of crazy stuff could happen- and I'm blushing again._ Ruby touched her bright red cheeks. She shook her head. _I am NOT a lesbian!_

An opening door jerked Ruby's attention back to reality. Ruby saw Weiss walk out the bathroom.

"Ruby I'm off to class," Weiss said as she picked up a stack of books and rushed toward the door.

"Wait Weiss-" Ruby began as the dormitory door shut.

Well, there was always later.

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss simply wasn't in the mood today.

She wasn't in the mood for Professor Port's stupid lecture, she wasn't in the mood for Nora's new dream, and she most certainly wasn't in the mood for Blake's pestering about "are you okay?" and "where were you last night?"

Weiss simply wasn't in the mood.

Yet she did what she did for almost her whole childhood. She sucked it up and dealt with it.

When Professor Port talked about his _heroic_ childhood tales, Weiss took notes.

When Nora talked about her dream, Weiss listened politely.

When Blake pestered her, Weiss gave her the shortest answer and continued with her day.

Whenever she felt like she might blow a fuse, she took her anger and bottled it up, along with her other rejected emotions.

One day, that fuse was going to blow.

Weiss knew that, but continued anyway. Her emotions, anger, regret, loss, sadness, _love,_ all of them, didn't matter.

At least, not to a Schnee.

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss headed back to the dormitory at nine o'clock. She had spent the end of the day in the library, trying to study.

She entered the room and looked around. Ruby was the only one in the room and she was awake.

Weiss sighed. She knew this was going to come sooner or later.

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss said, decided to start the conversation.

"Waa- I mean what Weiss?" Ruby answered as she shot up in her bed like a rocket, hitting her head on the ceiling. She rubbed her head. "oww..."

"You obviously stayed up like that for a reason, why?" Weiss said. This was going to be harder then she thought.

"Oh yeah! I mean-" Ruby said when she obviously remembered something.

Weiss decided to go the easy way. "Ruby, I already no what you're going to say, so save your breath."

"What?" Ruby said confused.

Weiss sighed. "You're going to try and keep my calm as you slowly let me down about how you don't like me, so don't worry, I already know."

"Oh...okay..." Ruby said as she looked at her bunk. Her stomach growled.

Weiss realized that she forgot to get Ruby food that morning. "I'll go get you some cookies," Weiss said before heading for the door.

"Thanks Weiss!" Ruby called happily, as if she had already forgotten their conversation.

Weiss closed the door gently behind her. She begun walking down the hall. Weiss felt a single teardrop roll down her face.

_Not to a Schnee._


	11. Beyond Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how the events of the last few chapters take their toll on our heroes... (Spoiler: Not well!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of just a build up chapter for the next chapter, not my best work.

Weiss closed the door gently behind her. She begun walking down the hall. Weiss felt a single teardrop roll down her face.

_Not to a Schnee._

\-----------------------------------------------

**One month later...**

Ruby woke up late. She crawled out of bed and moaned. It wasn't like it was unusual anymore, now that Weiss wasn't ever here to wake her up. Ruby shrugged. _She seems to always be gone before I get up, where is she?_ Ruby got ready quickly and grabbed her books, but not before noticing the grade on her latest paper.

She sighed, barely passing.

 _Seems like everything has gone wrong this last month... I'm going to have to ask Weiss for some more study sessions, we haven't had our usual meetings since our incident..._ Ruby thought to herself before perking up, realizing something. _Has she been trying to avoid me?_ Ruby thought for a moment before she shook her head, deciding against it. _It seemed like she took it so well though... She even got me cookies!_

 _Must be something else..._ Ruby decided before heading to Beacon's cafeteria.

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss was starting to get tired of her routine. Everyday it was the same. Almost no sleep, rise early, have a mental meltdown on the rooftop, get herself cleaned up, barely make it to class. Repeat. Her grades and performance were still flawless though, showing no signs of sleep exhaustion or mental illness.

 _Just the life of a Schnee,_ was how Weiss explained it.

Yet even being a Schnee wasn't enough for covering it all though. Weiss knew she was losing weight, and if she didn't deserve the nickname "Ice Queen" before she definitely did now. She was giving the cold shoulder to everyone, including her own team. Yet she couldn't stop. It felt like this was the only way to let her feelings out now. Even therapy had stopped working.

Weiss wiped another tear off her cheek. She looked at the rising sun.

"Almost time for class," She said to herself, after sniffling.

"Almost time for another day," She tucked her head into her knees. She felt the wetness on her school uniform of her previous tears.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby walked into the cafeteria and smiled at Yang, who waved her hands wildly.

"Ruby, over here! I saved you a seat!" Ruby nodded at her sister before she grabbed herself from breakfast. Apple, cookie, milk, cookie, cookie, cookie, and cookie. Ruby smiled at her perfectly balanced meal. She walked over to her sister's table and sat.

As Ruby put her tray down she saw Nora, Blake, and Ren also sitting at the table. "Thanks sis,"

As Ruby picked up her apple and was about to take a bite Blake asked her a question.

"No Weiss again?" Ruby shook her head before biting into her apple. "Where is she?" Ruby shrugged. Blake had been asking these questions for the last month, and it was always the same answer.

Yang looked over a Blake's worried expression. "Don't worry Blakey, I'm sure Ice Queen is fine,"

Ruby took another bite of her apple. _Yeah, yeah Yang's right! Weiss is fine._

Ruby looked at Nora.

"Any new stories?" Out of the corner of her eye Ruby saw Ren sigh.

Nora perked up. "So there we were..."

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss watched from above as students roamed the grounds of Beacon. None of them seemed to notice her. Weiss was glad for the privacy. She eyed the couples who walked and talked together. Weiss felt her eyes beginning to water again. She blinked them away.

Weiss sighed after checking her scroll. It was time for Grimm Studies.

She stood up and brushed herself off. She then used her sleeve to wipe away any stray tears. She walked toward the door but stopped to look back.

Weiss swore she could see the faded outline of Ruby and her sitting at the edge, holding each others hand, exchanging a kiss.

Weiss scolded herself. _It's not real._

_It will **never** be real._

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby finished her last cookie as Nora finished her story.

"And that is how Ren and I saved Texas." Nora finished proudly.

"Absolutely zero percent of that was correct. Zero." Ren said disappointedly. He picked up his tray. "Come on Nora, we are gonna be late."

Nora shot up as Ren went to put his tray away. "Coming Ren!" She grabbed her tray and waved Ruby and the others goodbye. 

Blake stood up. "I'm off to dueling," She walked off without another word. 

Yang threw some food into her mouth. "Isn't it time for your class Rubes?" 

Ruby stiffened. Yang was right. "Oh no oh no oh no, I'm going to be late!" Ruby ran off with her tray. 

Yang smiled. "Love you too sis," 

Ruby literally threw her tray into the pile as she ran by. She ran out the cafeteria. _Too bad it was against school rules to use semblances._ She burst onto the grounds and headed toward the main building. Ruby brushed by two students, then yelled a quick sorry. 

Ruby ran down the last hall. _Almost there..._ She turned the corner and ran straight into something. 

Ruby got up and brushed herself off. She looked down and saw that she hadn't ran into just anything, she had ran into-

"Weiss I'm so sorry, I didn't-" Ruby put her hand out to help Weiss up. 

Weiss didn't even look up. "Just watch where you're going," She stood up and began walking to their class. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes I'm fine," Weiss said coldly. She began walking again. 

"Okay- wait hey Weiss!"

Weiss sighed before stopping. "What?" She said sharper then she had meant to.

"Can we study together later? I need your help," Ruby asked. 

Weiss desperately wanted to say no, but knowing Ruby she would just keep pestering. "Fine. Be ready at five," Weiss said as she walked into class.

"Thanks Weiss!" Ruby said before hearing Professor Port begin talking. She gasped before running into class behind Weiss.

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss was only half paying attention to her note taking. She swore she had written the exact same sentence three times in a row. Weiss wished she wasn't here right now, she wished she was anywhere else but here.

Well, not maybe anywhere else...

Point was, she was not in the mood to studying with Ruby, and for once it wasn't because her partner being so hyperactive all the time.

Too late now.

I'm sure it'll be fine.

I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen, it's just studying.

\-----------------------------------------------

**Fast forward 7 hours...**

"You really don't know?" Weiss asked, surprised.

"No, what is the answer?" Ruby asked. _It's not my fault, this question is hard!_

Weiss sighed and shook her head. "Try again,"

"But I-"

"Try again." Weiss said, glaring at Ruby. Ruby went back to work instantly.

Weiss sighed. This was going even worse than expected. Ruby had been doing so much greater a month ago!

 _Calm down Weiss, Ruby's got this..._ Weiss told herself.

"Got it!"

Weiss walked over to Ruby. She was right.

"Correct, good job Ruby," Weiss said.

"Thanks, Weiss!" Ruby got up and started heading out of the library, but stopped. "Hey Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Are you okay?" Ruby said with genuine concern in her voice.

"Yes Ruby, its been quite awhile since you ran into me,"

"No-" Ruby said. "It's not that, it's just.." She paused, as if thinking of a way to explain it.

"What Ruby? It's just what?"

"Blake and the others are worried about you Weiss..." Ruby muttered, now finding a sudden fascination in the floor.

Weiss felt herself scowl. _Of course it's Blake that's worried. Why would Ruby ever care._ "You've been acting off the last few weeks..." Ruby continued.

Weiss had to hold herself back from lashing out at Ruby.

"I'm fine Ruby." Weiss said before going back to her own studying.

It was silent for a moment, then Ruby decided to speak up.

It was so quiet that Weiss barely heard it. "You're allowed to have fun, you know."

Weiss ignored Ruby. _Weiss focus, you have to study! This isn't a time for- Waaa!_

Weiss felt her wrist being grasped by Ruby and being pulled. Weiss tried yanking her wrist back. "What are you doing!" Weiss screamed, not caring that she was in a library.

Ruby smiled at Weiss innocently. "I'm going to force you to have fun, wether you like it or not!"

Weiss planted her feet into the ground, but failed to stop herself, soon they were already outside on Beacon's grounds.

"But where are we going?!" Weiss yelled, attracting the attention of some nearby students.

Weiss tried to yank herself free one more time, and flunked it. _Her hands are really smooth, and she's got a strong grip... I wish those hands weren't just on my wrists..._ Weiss exiled that thought as she felt a blush build up. Ruby dragged Weiss to the closest airship before jumping onboard with Weiss. Weiss managed to wrestle out of Ruby's grip but it was too late, the airship had taken off.

Ruby smiled toward Weiss. "We're going to have the best night of our lives!"

"We're going to Vale!" Ruby cheered. Weiss moaned loudly.

_This is not going to end well._


	12. The Worst Night Ever. Of All Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby hit the streets, Weiss hits the bar.

"We will be landing shortly, thank you. The next flights back to Beacon are at 7:00, 8:00, and at the very latest, 9;00. Don't miss them!" The pilot turned the airship's speaker off.

Weiss turned to Ruby and gave hat a death glare. "No matter what you say, we are taking that 7:00 flight back."

Ruby remained unfazed by Weiss's glare. She had already built up quite an immunity to it. "But we're finally in Vale! We could-"

"No."

"Okay, how about-"

"Absolutely not."

"Fine then, I think we should at least-"

"We most certainly will not."

"But you don't even know what I'm about to say!" Ruby whined.

Weiss glared at Ruby again. "We. Are. Not. Doing. Anything." Weiss said slowly, emphasizing each word. "We. Are. Going. Back. To. Beacon."

"But Weiss-"

"Did I make myself clear?"

Ruby gritted her teeth. "Whatever, _Ice Queen._ "

Weiss heard the nickname but decided to say nothing.

When the airship finally landed Weiss walked out with Ruby behind her.

"Alright Ruby, we have twenty minutes to-" Weiss said before she turned her head to Ruby. She wasn't there.

Weiss's eyes followed a path of rose petals to a girl standing at the entrance to the end of the landing pad.

Ruby turned her head over her shoulder. She smirked.

"I'll go on that airship Weiss, but you have to catch me first." Ruby disappeared and was replaced with a dozen rose petals.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled. She shook her head as Ruby used her semblance to run away. _Such a child..._ Weiss thought over her options. _Chase after Ruby and miss the flight, or take the next flight home to Beacon. Spend a evening chasing her crush, or take a leisure flight back to Beacon for a late study night. Miss a airship, or leave Ruby alone in the streets of Vale._ Weiss sighed. She already knew which one she was going to end up choosing.

Weiss sprinted toward the streets of the city, following Ruby's rose petal pathway.

Thirty minutes later Weiss found that the path turned into an alley. Weiss walked into it. "Ruby!" No response. Weiss heard something rustle in the back of the alley. "This isn't funny!" Still nothing.

"Boo." Weiss flew to her left, hitting the ground. She heard Ruby laughing. "It is pretty funny,"

Weiss stood up and dusted off her knees. After giving Ruby another glare she began interrogating her. "You made us miss the airship!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "That was sorta the point. Duh,"

Weiss continued talking. "We're going back to Beacon on the next airship. 8:00."

Ruby used her secret move. With giant puppy eyes she looked up at Weiss. "How about 9:00?"

Weiss shook her head at Ruby. "You know that doesn't work on me,"

"Can we please just stay till 9:00? Please Weiss?"

Weiss looked at Ruby. She said nothing.

"You know, I can keep running for another hour..." Ruby said before smirking.

Weiss glared at Ruby. "If I get a bad grade on the Grimm Studies test it will totally be your fault." Ruby began bouncing up and down.

"You won't regret this Weiss!"

Weiss sighed. _I am totally gonna regret this._ "Where are we going Ruby?"

\-----------------------------------------------

"Weiss- look at all those cookies! We should totally go get so- Look, a puppy! Ohh and a hotel! Weiss can we get a puppy and then-"

Weiss didn't even let Ruby continue her thought. "No," Weiss began to question her life choices. _Why didn't I just leave her alone in Vale?_ "Where are we going Ruby?"

Ruby paused for a second. " Hmmm..." Ruby eyes lit up and she smiled. Ruby grabbed Weiss's wrist and began running through the streets.

"RUBY!" Weiss yelled. She was not going to let Ruby drag her again.

"Weiss, calm down, we're almost there!"

"WHERE?"

Ruby didn't say anything. Weiss began wrestling for her arm.

Weiss gave up minutes later. _Is she seriously that strong?_ Weiss was shocked, how had she missed that? Weiss blushed when she realized the answer. _I may have been paying more attention to her other assets..._

Minutes later Ruby skidded to a stop. "We're here!" She let go of Weiss's arm.

Weiss dusted herself off. Then she gave Ruby another death glare. "And where exactly is here?"

Ruby said nothing as she began running toward the building in front of her.

"Junior's Nightclub?" Weiss read the sign on the building.

She sighed and followed Ruby. Someone was going to tell her she was too young, so Weiss knew they'd be back on the streets in moments.

Weiss finally got to the entrance, where two security guards stood, sporting red and black clothing. The man on the left held out his hand for ID's.

Weiss was just about to tell Ruby how they were too young. when the girl walked to the man. Ruby motioned for the man to come close. After he did, Ruby whispered something in his ear. His face froze in fright and then he motioned for the two girls to go on in.

After they were in Weiss asked Ruby what she was wondering. "Ruby, how did you get us in?"

Ruby smiled as the duo entered the main room, which had a dance club as well as a bar.

"Let's just say the man here owes me and Yang,"

Weiss shook her head. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Ruby made her way over to the bar with Weiss at her side.

Ruby walked over to the bartender and was about to order when Weiss did for her.

"Just give _her_ something non-alcoholic," Weiss said and the bartender nodded.

Ruby looked at Weiss. "Why?"

Weiss didn't even bother herself with looking at Ruby's puppy eyes. "I don't care if the owner owes you all of Remnant, you are still too young to drink."

"Please?"

"No."

"But Weiss..."

The bartender came over to their side of the bar and placed a drink next to Ruby.

"One non-alcoholic drink up, that will be $6.00,"

Ruby looked at the bartender. "Put it on Miss Xiao Long's tab," She took a sip of her bright red drink.

Weiss swore she had never seen a bartender walk away so fast.

Weiss looked at Ruby again. She was guzzling her drink. Weiss rolled her eyes as she sat on her stool next to the bar.

Ruby placed the empty glass on the countertop. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her combat skirt.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Ruby yelped immediately. She ran passed Weiss and through a crowd of people. Weiss just shook her head. _Seriously, why did I ever fall for her?_

Weiss just sat around waiting until Ruby came back. Weiss had very rarely been to any place as public as this before. Or as noisy. _They call this music!?_ Weiss nearly yelled when she heard the song. Weiss grew more and more impatient with each passing minute. Finally she saw Ruby returning.

Ruby passed through the people on the dance floor on her way back to Weiss. Weiss was about to ask Ruby if they could leave but before she could Ruby bumped into some guy on the dance floor. Weiss watched as they began talking to each other. Weiss couldn't help but notice how the man's eyes strayed from Ruby's eyes before settling on something even more so fascinating. Weiss felt herself scowling and her teeth gritting.

Weiss spun around in her chair and got the bartender's attention.

"I don't care what you give me, just make sure its strong and not the color red." The bartender rose his eyebrows at this odd request but shrugged it off.

A minute later Weiss had a large sized glass of white who knows what and was chugging it down.

Another minute later she slammed the glass on the table.

One more minute later and she had an identical glass in her hand.

Thirty minutes passed and Weiss knew she was almost drunk. In fact, she desperately wanted to be drunk. To lose all her regrets and thoughts in the alcohol. But she didn't. After all, a Schnee had to keep their reputation.

Ten more minutes passed and Weiss began to grab her head. She had a massive headache and could feel her brain throbbing.

 _Just one more drink Weiss, one more won't hurt._ Weiss slowly reached toward the last glass. It was untouched. _One more Weiss, and all the pain will be gone._ Weiss knew it was a lie. The last drink could only cause more trouble. Sure, it would block out that one thought, that haunted her day and night. always there.

That awful thought that she couldn't stand.

 _You failed her._ Weiss clutched her head as another spasm of pain arrived.

She began breathing heavily. _Not another breakdown, not here, not now._ Weiss stood up and tried to trudge her way over to the bathroom.

After a few steps she felt another wave hit her.

 _You failed Winter, your only sister. If you had stepped up sooner she wouldn't be in a coma._ Weiss stumbled down a small group of steps. The bathroom was just on the other side of the dance floor.

Weiss walked through the crowd. She turned her head and saw Ruby dancing. She kept walking, faster now.

 _You failed Ruby, your partner, your teammate. If you could only put your own selfishness and self pity for yourself aside she wouldn't be flunking classes._ Weiss whimpered as the next attack hit her. She tripped over one of the people dancing. Weiss didn't stop to apologize.

Weiss pushed the door to the bathroom open. It was empty, thankfully. Weiss stumbled over to the mirror and stopped in front of it. She looked herself over. Weiss had to admit, she looked awful. There was black circles were right where anyone would expect them, but that wasn't it. Weiss had tear streams running down each side of her face. It had become such a common occurrence lately that she hadn't realized she had been crying. Her hair was all messed up, stuck together all over.

She felt the final wave of the breakdown hit. It was always the strongest, and always the same.

_You failed yourself. You most certainly aren't a Schnee. No, a real Schnee, a true Schnee can hold herself together. Can get work done. Doesn't get distracted._

_You're not a Schnee._

_You're the failure._

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby walked off the dance floor. The man he had met had certainly seemed nice. Now she just had to find Weiss...

Ruby walked over to where she had left Weiss. She wasn't there. Ruby sat at the bar and pulled out her scroll.

9:15... Ruby put her scroll away. She would wait until Weiss for five minutes, then they'd leave for the airship...

 _That left at 9:00._ Ruby realized. She ran into the crowd of people.

"WEISS!"

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss heard her name called and forced herself to look up. Still a mess. She hadn't even moved since her breakdown. If someone had come into the bathroom she hadn't noticed. Weiss quickly wiped the tears away with her sleeve and fixed her hair. She took a deep breath.

Ruby burst into the bathroom. "Weiss! You in there?"

Weiss replied a few seconds later. "Yep."

"We missed the airship!" Ruby called. Weiss headed toward the bathroom exit.

Weiss walked out and Ruby followed her across the dance floor.

"Weiss, did you hear me? What are we going to do?"

Weiss kept walking.

"Yang isn't the only one with favors."

\-----------------------------------------------

"What do you mean that we can't take a private airship?!" Weiss screamed at the women.

"I'm sorry, Miss Schnee, but we are expecting very heavy showers later. To call a private airship would be endangering the pilot and your lives,"

Weiss took a deep breath in and nodded. "I understand." It was the truth. Weiss did understand.

She just didn't like it one bit.

Weiss walked toward the exit. "Let's go Ruby,"

"Where to?" Ruby asked as she ran to catch up to her partner.

"Guess we'll need a hotel room..." Weiss whispered. "Ah, there!"

Weiss and Ruby began walking to the massive hotel down the street to their left.

About halfway there Weiss felt a raindrop hit the side of her face. Then another in her hair, it soon began pouring. She ran to the door with Ruby right beside her.

Weiss opened the door and heard the sound of bells jingling. Ruby followed behind her.

Weiss walked over to the receptionist while Ruby stood by the door. When he didn't look up Weiss cleared her throat. He kept his head down.

"All out of rooms ma'am,"

"Do you know who I am?" Weiss asked.

The man kept his head down. "No, nor do I want to,"

Weiss sighed. She headed back over to Ruby on the other side of the lobby.

"No rooms," Weiss said disappointedly.

Ruby sighed in return.

"I think I saw an inn on the other side of town," Ruby said.

Weiss threw her hand at the door, motioning at the raindrops that hit the streets outside. "We'll be soaked!"

Ruby pushed on the door. "Rain never killed nobody," 

Weiss sighed and followed Ruby out the door. Weiss watched as Ruby ran through the rain, unfazed by the drops of water running down her skin. Weiss slowly walked under anything with a roof above it, trying to avoid getting wet.

"Wait up!" Weiss called out but Ruby didn't respond. Instead she kept running.

"RUBY!" Weiss dashed out of her cover to cross the street. She crossed one street, two streets, three as fast as she could, trying to catch up to Ruby.

As she dashed across the fourth street Weiss tripped over a crack in the tar.

Weiss, out of habit, summoned a glyph under her, and, to her surprise, it stopped her from falling.

Weiss stood up and watched the glyph disappear. She gaped in awe in what it left in its wake. The puddle that had been there only seconds before was replaced with a stream of ice, spreading through the minuscule rivers created by the rain.

Weiss forgot all about avoiding the rain and got an idea. Weiss began running again, but this time every few feet she summoned a glyph behind her, freezing the water behind her. In a short period of time she had built up some major speed.

Finally Ruby was in Weiss's vision again. Weiss got another idea, this one more childish.

As Weiss caught up to Ruby she shouted at her.

"RUBY!" Ruby turned her head, expecting to get yelled at.

Weiss internally smirked. "Race you!" And in a second she was far ahead of Ruby, glyphs were appearing more and more often.

It took a second for Ruby to realize what Weiss wanted to do. Ruby smiled and activated her semblance, leaving rose petals to land next to the ice.

Ruby caught up to Weiss about halfway into the race.

Ruby decided to mess with Weiss.

"Hey Weiss!"

Weiss whipped her head to her left, at Ruby.

"I guess now I know why they call you to _Ice Queen!_ " Ruby said before bursting down the street, leaving rose petals to fly into Weiss's face.

Weiss growled. She really did hate the nickname. She speed up even faster.

Ruby saw the inn at the end of the street. She smiled knowingly, no Weiss (or ice) in sight. She had this in the bag.

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss wondered when she had realized just how good her semblance was.

She had been holding the latest glyph for a minute now, building up power. Weiss knew it was now or never. _3...2...1..._ Weiss released the glyph and was sent flying down the street, freezing all to water behind her, even the rain.

Weiss readied herself as she neared the last corner. At the very last moment Weiss planted her arm into the ground and swung around it, keeping her momentum as she turned. She saw Ruby slowly jogging to the building.

 _She thinks she has won._ Weiss realized with a smirk. Weiss began heading down the street at inhuman speeds thanks to her glyph.

Just as Ruby opened the door Weiss flew inside, scaring her half to death. Weiss sputtered to a stop once inside the building.

"I win," Weiss declared with a smile on her face.

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss and Ruby walked down the hall, and Weiss fumbled with the room key. They had just finished renting their two bed room and were heading there now.

"Okay, you have to admit that was pretty fun," Ruby said to Weiss.

"It was," Weiss admitted. _Hey even I can have fun every once in a while._ Weiss thought to herself.

Ruby leaned onto Weiss and yawned. "But using my semblance that much makes me so tired.

Weiss stiffened. Ruby didn't seem to notice it thankfully. Weiss could feel Ruby warm skin on her, and her warm breath flowing down her neck.

Weiss wanted more, she needed more.

"How about you Weiss, you tired?" Ruby said as she turned to face her teammate. Before she knew what was happening Weiss's lips were on her own. Ruby eyes widened in surprise. Ruby could tell exactly how Weiss had felt all these months, and Ruby didn't know how to react. Ruby had thought that Weiss had gotten over her, but that wasn't the case. She was just the same.

Ruby heard Weiss moan and was brought back to reality. Once the full idea came to her Ruby was angry.

Ruby shoved Weiss away and looked at her.

 _"Don't touch me."_ Ruby screamed as she ran down the hall and out into the rain.

Weiss slunched down with her back to the wall.

_I fucked up..._

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby through the streets aimlessly. She didn't care about anything right know, not how the rain soaked into her cloak, not how she still had to get somewhere to sleep, no, that didn't matter.

 _Weiss kissed me!_ Ruby thought as she stumbled through the street.

 _Her lips were so warm..._ Ruby shook her head. That wasn't important. _She kissed me! I should hate her!_

Ruby walked down another street. _She's kind of a good kisser- No Ruby! You should be angry at her!_ Ruby felt a teardrop run down her face. She turned to her left. Ruby's eyes were caught be a therapist office. After a deep breath of air she walked in.


	13. Mr. Lavernius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby meets a very special "professional."

Ruby heard the chime of a bell go off as she pushed open the door. She trudged to the front desk beginning to regret coming in.

"What is your name sweetie?" The desk clerk asked with a quick look at Ruby.

Ruby answered without a second thought. "Ruby Rose, 15 years old."

The clerk typed on her computer. "Do you have a-"

"No I don't have an appointment,"

"Okay..." She continued typing. "Please take a seat,"

Ruby didn't needed to be told twice. She walked over to a corner of the room and sat down. She looked around in the empty room.

 _This is silly... What could a therapist possibly help me do? I mean really... I guess I just... don't know..._ Ruby buried her head in her hands and took a breath of air. _I should just leave... this is stupid..._ Ruby took her hands away from her face, she could feel the wetness of the rain or her tears cover her hands. She couldn't tell which.

Ruby got up. _I'll just go..._ Ruby started walking toward the door.

"Miss Rose?" Ruby stopped. She sighed quietly. Too late to leave. "Oh, there you are! Mr. Lavernius is ready to see you." The desk lady motioned down the hall.

"Thanks..." Ruby rushed passed the lady as fast as she could.

"And Miss Rose?" Ruby paused and turned around to face the women. "Be aware that Mr. Lavernius is a... difficult person to work with."

Ruby nodded and headed down the hall. _Time to get this over with..._ Ruby thought as she pushed the door open.

As she entered the room it all seemed normal. (Or as normal as it could be when a 15 year old goes to see a therapist because her friend kissed her...)

"Take a seat Ruby," A voice spoke. Ruby saw that the voice emerged from a desk, belonging to a man with his back to her.

Ruby lied down on the leather couch, a couch just like all the other ones in any stereotyped therapy office. Ruby took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Ruby heard the man walk by her and take a seat in his respective chair. "Hello Ruby, I'm Mr. Tucker Lavernius, what brings you here today?"

Ruby took a deep breath and recounted the events of the last month to the therapist.

\-----------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight, you are upset because you're hot looking friend, who is also rich and famous, kissed you?" Ruby looked at the therapist. She saw that he was face palming. "So what exactly is the problem?"

"I just said it!" Ruby exclaimed. "And how do you even know she's hot?"

"Pfft, I'm like superman, I know that shit. And second, no, you just told me what happened. What is wrong with what happened? Why are you here, in my office?" Mr. Lavernius asked.

"Because- because- because..." Ruby didn't know. She didn't know how to answer. She didn't know why she was here. _Told you this was a stupid idea._ Ruby sighed. _Shut up brain._

"Let me tell you something, there are many people that would give a fucking lot to be in the situation you are in. Trust me, I know. Others would just give a fucking- Bow chicka bow wow!"

Ruby raised her eyebrow quizzically. "So? What does that have to do with me?"

The therapist looked at her. "I want to know, what makes _you_ different? Why aren't you currently making out with a hot chick?"

"Because- I just... don't like them..." Ruby said as she turned her attention toward the ground.

"Is that a question, or an answer?"

"I... don't know." _Why did it all have to be so confusing?_

"Are you a lesbian Ruby?"

"What!?"

"You know, lesbo, lezzie, sis lover, taco bumper, mount masher, flap queen, womb raider-" Tucker counted the nicknames on his fingers.

"Alright, I get it! I know what a lesbian is!"

"You sure, I've got tons of these things."

"I'm fine."

"Todger dodger, rug muncher, tit gobbler, bean flicker, clam slammer-"

"TUCKER!" Ruby shouted, blushing from all the sexual nicknames.

"HEY- THAT'S MR. LAVERNIUS TO YOU!"

Ruby shook her head. "Whatever,"

Tucker (Mr. Lavernius) straightened up. "Now, back to the matter at hand, Miss Rose, are you, in fact, a lesbian?"

"No!"

Tucker raised his left eyebrow. "Think back Ruby, has there been a time where you've even questioned you sexuality?"

"No- no..."

"Think."

_You wanted to see more of Weiss when your hand first slipped while she was changing. You wanted her exposed, naked, free for your eyes to travel over her._

_That was... hormones..._

_Why do you even care about Weiss so much as to steal her scroll and go through her diary, finding what was wrong with her._

_I was just being a leader..._

_Then why didn't you ever do the same for Blake?_

_Because- because-_

_You excepted your sister's newfound sexuality a little too easy if you ask me. It felt normal to you, even natural._

_I would always be okay with Yang's choices..._

_Alright Ruby answer me this. Why, in the love of Remnant, did you feel jealous about Winter, about Weiss saving her, bonding with her, caring for her. I mean, she is in a **fucking** coma._

_I- I- I..._

_Why did you purposely miss the last airship to Beacon in order to spend one night with Weiss in a hotel._

_Why?_

"You're right." Ruby said with her a look of realization plastered onto her face. "I am a lesbian."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't remember saying you were a lesbian, Miss Rose."

"You didn't," Ruby started. "But you knew. You knew that when you asked me to think I would know to. You knew,"

"That's about right," Tucker smirked.

Ruby wasn't done there though. "You even got me to fully realize that I loved Weiss, all with a question I should have asked myself long ago."

"Well, that _is_ how I got the name Dr. Fuck..." Tucker said.

Ruby's moment of realization was shattered by the sheer awfulness of the joke.

"I don't even want to know," Ruby quietly said, but was ignored.

"It started out with three Asian triplets, and a hairy plumber named Mario..." Tucker/Mr. Lavernius/Dr. Fuck said as he stared out the window into the horizon.

"Alright thank you very much I'm leaving now!" Ruby quickly stated before rushing out the room.

She ran through the hall to the counter and stopped at it. "How much do I owe you?"

The woman didn't take her eyes off her computer screen. "That will be about forty lien."

Ruby quickly pulled a fifty lien note out her pocket. She threw it on the desk and started to head out the room. "Keep the change!"

Ruby dashed out the door into the rain as she opened the office door. It was still raining. She knew it was about midnight. Ruby ran throughout the streets of Vale, dashing madly to get to where she had left Weiss. She didn't care that she was still tired from their race, she needed to get to Weiss stat.

Finally she couldn't push her semblance anymore. She was forced to stop in front of the inn. Ruby was exhausted and nervous as she walked into the inn. Ruby walked down the hall to her room, she was glad she remembered the room number.

 _Seven._ Ruby raised her hand to knock but found the door cracked open slightly. Slowly she pushed on the door.

"Weiss?" Ruby whispered. No answer. She said it louder. "Weiss?" She heard a whimper. Ruby hit the lights and was greeted by...

An empty room.

Ruby looked around. Where was Weiss?

About halfway in her search Ruby heard the whimper again. She traced the sound back to the bathroom. Slowly Ruby walked over to the door, afraid that something bad would happen if she rushed.

Ruby finally got to the bathroom door and pressed two hands to it. Slowly she pushed it open. "Weiss?" Her call was answered by a much higher pitched whimper. After she got in Ruby saw Weiss lying on the floor. She was surrounded by tears, glass shards, and blood!

"Weiss!" Ruby began panicking. She lifted Weiss off the floor and sat her down by a wall. Ruby noticed the mirror was missing it's bottom right corner.

 _No Weiss no..._ Weiss sniffled quietly. "Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked. Weiss said nothing. Ruby grabbed her wrist in order to get her to look at her. It felt wet. Ruby drew her hand back and saw that it was stained red. _Weiss you didn't- you wouldn't... would you?_

Ruby grabbed Weiss's wrist with both hands. Weiss didn't resist.

Gently Ruby used a nearby towel to soak up the blood covering Weiss's left arm. Weiss was even quieter now. Ruby quickly checked Weiss's wrist as soon as it was dry.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief, then stopped herself. _Where was the blood coming from?_

Ruby quickly did a search of the rest of Weiss's skin. Her left arm was the only thing bloody. _What the?_ Ruby dried the outside of the bloody arm.

Ruby saw the source of the bleeding and froze once she realized what they were.

On the opposite side of her left arm than her wrist was a series of cut marks made crudely by shard of glass that spelled out one word.

_Failure._

It was simple, but the word must have meant a lot for Weiss to do this. Ruby looked back at Weiss's face and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Silently, but there nonetheless.

Ruby looked at Weiss and picked her up. She started carrying her into the bedroom.

She said nothing. She didn't even move as Ruby sat her at the edge of the bed. Then Ruby sat next to her on her left. 

Ruby took Weiss's wrist into her hands and rubbed her fingers over the cuts. They were deep.

"This isn't going to fully go away Weiss..." Ruby said.

Weiss sighed, "That's sort of the point,"

"What?"

"A reminder," Weiss motioned toward the scar across her face. "Apparently one wasn't enough,"

"Weiss-"

"Ruby, save it. I already know. It was just... I couldn't control my emotions..." Weiss shut her eyes tight.

"It won't happen again."

Ruby skimmed her fingers over the cuts again. "No, Weiss, I mean-"

"Ruby." Weiss turned and looked at Ruby in the eyes. For once it was just that. A look. Not a glare, not a sad gloomy state of depression, but a look. "I know."

"No, Weiss, I-" Ruby tried once again to get her point across.

"Ruby, I said I know. You don't need to say it again."

"Why won't you let me talk!" Ruby said, frustrated at how Weiss though she knew just how Ruby felt.

"Because I-" Weiss began before she was cut off by Ruby's lips. Ruby had pulled her into a kiss, and a very passionate one at that.

Ruby felt her lips lock into Weiss's as she turned her head. She felt Weiss flinch at the surprise and try to pull back. Ruby internally shrugged. _Hey, she's did this first._

As Weiss pulled away Ruby did too. Ruby smiled when she saw just how speechless Weiss was.

Ruby knew this was her chance to say it. "Weiss, I- I love you."

Weiss shock grew at this but a moment later it was replaced by a smile and a tear ran down Weiss's face.

"I lo-love you too Ruby," Before she knew what was happening Weiss had trapped Ruby in a giant hug.

Ruby smiled. Maybe everything would work out. Except...

"You didn't need to do that..." Ruby motioned to her cuts. Weiss looked at them and thought for a second.

"What's done is done..." Weiss whispered.

Ruby knew that she wouldn't get a better answer than that so she decided to go to a more pressing matter.

"Speaking of which, I think we could do that kiss a little better..." Ruby said with a sly smile. Weiss's cheeks changed to a very dark shade of red.

"I think you're right." And in a second Weiss and Ruby's lips were locked once again, and again, and again, and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys (and girls) have been getting a lot of depressing endings lately so there you go!
> 
> Lesbian nicknames from Wikipedia (Yes there is a page for that.)
> 
> Hope you liked the cameo!


	14. Ended Up Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here it is! 
> 
> Be aware this is the first time I tried a make out scene.
> 
> Please don't hate me if it's bad...

Weiss had no clue how she had ended up like this. Not that she was complaining, mind you, but she just couldn't believe her luck. Weiss and Ruby had returned the next day on the airship and were immediately bombarded by Ruby's sister and Blake. Weiss remembered that neither her nor Ruby called them to them they missed the airship, they had been too busy with... other activities _._ Weiss blushed at the thought.

Somewhere before when they had arrived Ruby and Weiss had decided to keep their relationship a secret. They knew it would take some getting use to for themselves before they told everyone. After that they had to be careful about when they were together. A lingering gaze, any unneeded contact, it could all get them caught, and they weren't sure they were ready for that yet.

So they went along with it, sneaking make out sessions in anywhere private. (You'd be surprised how empty the dorm usually was.)

So here they were, present time, with Weiss sitting on her bunk with Ruby on her lap, their lips mashed together, their tongues crawling through every inch of their lover's mouth.

_And Weiss wouldn't have it any other way._

Weiss felt a moan escape her mouth as Ruby sucked on her lower lip. Weiss tongue found Ruby's in a moment, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Ruby bunched up Weiss's uniform tighter as they began fighting for dominance of the other's mouth. It was like this almost every time. A moment later the two collapsed into the bed, still not stopping for a moment.

Finally, just as they both ran out of air, Ruby rolled off of Weiss two her side. They could both feel their hearts pounding heavily. Ruby found Weiss's hand with her own and squeezed it tight.

"I can't believe it has already been two weeks," Ruby said to Weiss.

Weiss rolled over to face Ruby. _Had it really already been two weeks?_

Ruby rolled over to face her lover. "Definitely been the best two weeks of my life."

Weiss smiled and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips. She pulled away before anything could be made out of it. "Blake and Yang's class ends soon,"

Ruby waved her hand. "They always get back to the dorm late," Ruby smirked. "We have time..."

Weiss shook her head. "No we don't, I'd hate to have your sister walk in on us making out,"

Ruby looked down at the bed sheets. "I guess your right..."

Weiss smiled. "Good, because I need a shower," Weiss picked up her night clothes and walked toward the bathroom.

"Weiss?" Weiss stopped at the doorway as she heard her partner speak.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time to tell them." Weiss looked at Ruby, who was sitting at the edge of Weiss's bunk.

Weiss sighed. "If you want to... Yet how exactly do you plan on _us_ breaking the news?"

Ruby visibly brightened up as she heard Weiss say _us._ "I'm not exactly sure..."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Weiss walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Ruby collapsed back into Weiss's bunk. What to do, what to do...

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby was suffocating. She felt every ounce of air being lost- no- being pushed out of her lungs. She knew it was all over. Ruby had finally met her match. Ruby opened her eyes to see the horrid creature that would be her endgame.

"Hey ya sis!" Yang said as she released Ruby from the near death inducing bear hug.

"Hey- _*gasp*-_ sis," Ruby said, doubling over to get her breath. She noticed Blake lying down in her bunk, reading a book.

"Me and Blake just came in and we saw you knocked out cold on Weiss's bed. Hate to think of what would happen to you if  she saw there huh?" _Blake and I._ Ruby corrected instinctively. _Woah- Weiss really is rubbing off on me._ Ruby thought to herself. Ruby saw that Yang was still looking at her, expecting an answer.

"Oh- I mean, yeah thanks sis! Your quite a life saver," Ruby quickly stammered. "Even though you tried to smother me in a bear hug moments ago..."

Suddenly Ruby was pulled into a headlock.

"Yang! What are you- Ack!" Ruby felt Yang's fists giving her a noogie. "Stop! Ack!" Ruby began thrashing around trying to get away when something... odd happened. Ruby got a whiff of something-

"YANG!" Ruby finally pulled away after screaming Yang's name at the top of her lungs. "You smell like sex!"

Yang stopped, stunned. She immediately blushed extremely red.

"I- uh..."

Ruby looked around the room and saw golden eyes open in shock. "Blake- you smell it too right?" If anyone could, it was Blake with her Faunus abilities.

Blake cheeks turned the same color as Yang's. She looked from Yang to Ruby. "Uh... I don't- No. No I don't smell anything,"

"Yes she smells like sex! You have to be able to smell it!"

Suddenly Weiss opened the door from the bathroom and stepped outside. Yang barreled past Ruby and pushed Weiss down, then ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Ruby heard the shower turn on.

"Weiss!" Ruby ran over to help Weiss up. After Weiss accepted her hand she got up and dusted herself off.

"What was that all about?" Ruby flinched as Weiss screamed. She had gotten so used to her not screaming the past week...

Blake said nothing and kept her nose in her book, which appeared even closer to her face now. Ruby inhaled. "Yangwokemeupandshesmelledlikesexwhensheputmeinaheadlock-"

Weiss put her hand out. "Stop. Speak. English."

Ruby inhaled again. "Yang-"

"Ruby just imagined something," A voice sounded from her bunk.

Ruby gasped. "I did not Blake!"

"What happened?" Weiss asked again.

"Blake, you're lying!"

Ruby could tell Blake was smirking behind her book. "You know Ruby, people often imagine the things they most desire."

Ruby froze then blushed madly. "You- you-" She felt like she was dying from embarrassment.

"What are you all talking about!?" Weiss yelled stomping on the ground.

Ruby began explaining for the third time. "Yang came in and-"

 _*knock knock knock* What now?_   Ruby thought to herself, stopping mid sentence.

Weiss walked toward the door. "I'll get it," Weiss opened the door and saw who was waiting on the other side.

"Weiiiiiss!" Jaune sung as he played his guitar.

"Nope," Weiss slammed the door on his face. She walked back to Ruby.

"Okay so Yang-"

"Ruby no offense but I don't care anymore." Weiss lied down on her bed. Ruby sighed. She walked over to the nightstand to grab her scroll and paused next to Blake. _There it was again!_

"Just _imagining_ something Ruby?" Blake said, smirking to herself. Ruby began walking again, turning her head to hide her blush.

Blake shook her head once she was sure they weren't looking. _Too close Blake Belladonna, too close._

_You **are** going to tell them soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, it's a relatively short chapter. But a chapter none the less!


	15. Extreme Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a not so bright idea on how to break the news. Team Ruby suffers from extreme awkwardness.

Ruby lie in her bunk wondering just how to tell her sister and Blake about her new relationship with Weiss.

 _Oh! I could go to the fi- no that isn't a good idea... What if I- oh yeah Yang blew that club up too... I could- nope. Well what about- no._ Ruby sighed. _Jeez this is hard._  At this pace she would never be able to tell them.

It was about midday on a Saturday and Ruby was alone in the dorm. Like alone _alone_. No Weiss.

Ruby inhaled. _Come on Ruby, just keep thinking... anything?_  Nothing. Ruby couldn't think of anything that would work.

Ruby heard her scroll ring. She quickly fished it out of her pocket and saw that it was Weiss.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby a little too excitedly said into the phone, and she felt like she could actually hear her girlfriend flinch.

"Hello you dolt, you doing okay?"

"Fine, where are you?"

"The library, just wanted to call to remind you about our _date_ ," Ruby froze as Weiss spoke. She heard Weiss sigh. "You forgot."

 _Yeah._ "What- me? Never!" _Dammit Ruby._  Ruby thought to herself.

"Just be ready at four okay?"

"Yeah- I mean yes! -And sorry Weiss..."

"See you," Ruby sighed as Weiss hung up. _How could you forget Ruby! Your first date with Weiss!_ Ruby sighed and fell backwards, into her messy bed.  _You idiot... You two are going to a fancy restaurant and everything..._  Ruby sat there for a second and then thought of something.

 _Wait- YES! It'll have to work!_ Ruby thought to herself as se realized just how she would tell Blake and Yang about her and Weiss. She began furiously typing into her scroll.

**_4 hours_ _later..._ **

Weiss straightened out the left side of her white dress. Then her right side. And then her left again.

 _I hope everything goes alright..._ Weiss thought as she gave herself a once over in the mirror. She let out a long breath. _It'll be fine, really, calm down Weiss._ Weiss absentmindedly rubbed her left arm. When she made contact with the cuts she felt a shiver run down her spine.

_Failure._

_Shut up Weiss. It. Will. Be. Fine._

Weiss sighed and began walking toward the door.

_Just have fun._

Weiss pushed open the bathroom door. She walked into the dorm.

"Ruby?" Weiss said after she scanned the room and saw nothing. _Did she forget? I swear, that-_ "Umph!" Weiss cried as Ruby hugged her from behind, surprising her completely.

"Are you ready Weiss?" Ruby asked as she let go of Weiss.

"Yes," Weiss answered. She saw that Ruby was wearing her normal combat skirt. _Not exactly a thing you'd wear to a  fancy date, but whatever. Seriously, what would I expect from the dolt?_

Ruby snatched Weiss's hand. "Let's go then!" Ruby started walking to the door, Weiss following closely behind her.

They walked through the dormitory halls to the outside, talking about small things. No one seemed to notice that they were holding hands.

Once they got outside Weiss saw the airship at the landing pads. She decided to tease Ruby. "You sure you don't want to force me onto it again?" Before Weiss knew what was happening she was being carried bridal style toward the airship.

"Ruby!" Weiss said, blushing so madly that she was forced to look away from her girlfriend.

"You offered," Ruby innocently replied.

"I was joking!"

"Joke's on you." Ruby said as she climbed into the airship with Weiss in her arms. While the pilot looked at them funny he didn't say anything, so Ruby continued in.

When they had finally boarded the airship Ruby gently placed Weiss's feet back on the ground. Weiss glared at Ruby but also said nothing.

Ruby bounced onto an open bench on the right side of the airship, and Weiss joined her shortly afterwards, sitting by Ruby's side. As the plane took off Weiss felt relieved.

_See Weiss? Not that bad._

**_2 hours_ _later..._ **

"Our ride is over folks, welcome to Vale." Weiss heard the intercom state to the entire airship. Only two seconds later Weiss and Ruby were getting off the airship.

"You know where we're going?" Weiss asked Ruby as they began walking onto the main street.

Ruby gave Weiss a warm glance. "Yep," Then, with Ruby's hand in Weiss's, the two set off. Weiss followed Ruby throughout crowds of people, down side streets and then through the main road, all to one destination...

_La Lune. The moon._

"We're here," Weiss whispered to herself. She couldn't believe it. She was here with her.

 _With Ruby._ Weiss smiled. She knew this was going to be a great night.

Ruby led Weiss up the steps and into the building.

"Do you have reservations?" The lady in the front asked.

Weis was about to answer when Ruby nodded. "The terrace for four," Weiss looked at Ruby, surprised.

_The terrace? I don't think we planned on that..._

_-Wait did she say four?_

The lady nodded. "Ahh, Miss Rose! Your friends are already waiting, follow me."

Ruby and Weiss followed the lady down a hall.

"Ruby?" Weiss whispered so the lady didn't here her.

"Yes Weiss? Ruby said smiling.

"What did you mean by reservation of four?"

"Well Bl-" Ruby stopped for a second and froze. "I forgot to tell you,"

"Tell me what?" Weiss asked as they followed the lady up a flight of stairs.

"Weiss I'm _so_ sorry..."

"For what? Ruby -what did you do?"

"I am so sorry..."

"Ahh, there they are!" The lady said as they finished climbing the stairs. "I think you can find your way to your seats now, a waiter will be with you shortly," She said before passing by Ruby to head back down the stairs.

"There who are?!" Weiss asked again. She looked across the terrace and saw- _Oh no._

There, at a four seat table sat Blake and Yang.

"No." Weiss spoke softly, as if she was imagining it.

"Weiss, I am so sorry..." Ruby whispered back. The two starting making their way to the table.

"Ruby, I don't know if anyone every told you this but you are only supposed to bring your girlfriend to a date."

Ruby gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah well... The thing is I thought this would be a good way to break the news that we're dating to them..."

"And you didn't think it worthwhile to tell me?"

Ruby gave another nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck. Weiss sighed.

"You dolt..."

"Hey Rubes! And Ice Queen!" Yang shouted once she saw the pair. Ruby nervously waved back.

The two sat down across from the black and yellow themed members of Team RWBY.

"Hey you two!" Yang said again.

"Hey sis," Ruby said back.

"Hello _Yang,_ " Weiss said, gritting her teeth.

"Hello to you two Ice Queen, is it me or do you seem a little bit cold today?" Yang answered back.

"Shut up."

"Got it, _princess._ " Yang tipped her chair back. "So Ruby, why'd you want us all to come hear? Seems like kind of a lame place to hang out,"

"I kind of like it," Blake said.

"Sure you do kitten," Yang said resting her arm on the back of her chair. She turned back to Ruby. "Seriously, why?"

"Well- because I- We need to hang out more as a team? To have fun? Building partner relationships and reliability?"

 _Yeah, like we need more of that..._ All four of them thought to themselves.

Yang shook her head and smirked. "That the best you got? Seriously, if anything we hang out too much! We sleep together-" Blake flinched as Yang spoke. "-I mean in the same room. We go to class together, we defeat evil- 'misguided'- criminal organizations together. Next, to have fun? Seriously Ruby, this is hardly the place you go to have fun. What are we going to do? Stare off into the streets of Vale? Play a swordfight with forks? No. No we are not."

"What about building partner relationships?" Weiss asked.

"How does that happen by eating? Let me tell you how Ice Queen. It donut. It simply dozen't."

Weiss and Ruby groaned. "Can you go five minutes without making a pun?" Weiss asked.

"No. I simply love taco-bouting them." Two more groans rose from the red and white themed girls of Team RWBY. "Now, do you mind telling me why you really wanted us to come here."

just as Ruby opened her mouth to talk a waitress came by and gave each of the girls a menu and glass of water.

"Hello, my name's Carolina. I'll be your waitress tonight," The red-haired waitress said to the group. "Can I get you all anything to drink?" She motioned toward Blake and Yang. "I suppose you two will have your regular?"

Yang scrambled to sit her chair upright. "What- whatever do you mean?"

Carolina sighed. "Well, whenever you two come here you try to order a Strawberry Sunrise, with no ice, and one of those 'little umbrellas.' I card you, you apparently left your wallet in your other pants, you get a strawberry lemonade, and your 'friend' gets a regular one." Carolina shook her head. "Remember?"

"Uh-uh- yeah.."

Ruby rose her hand, "Strawberry lemonade- please,"

"Well at least this one has manners," Carolina said. "How about you Miss?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Suit yourself, I'll be back in a minute." Carolina rushed off.

"I really don't like her..." Yang whispered not so quietly under her breath.

"So Yang, what was it you said, about this place?" Weiss said. "Oh, I believe it was something about it being no fun, and that it was a 'lame place to hang out,'"

Yang looked away. "Shut up Ice Queen,"

A moment passed and Ruby asked the question on her mind. "Yang, when have you and Blake been here before?"

"Oh you know..." Yang nervously said, rubbing the back of her neck, just like her sister.

"No, I don't,"

"Maybe we came here once or twice when we were hungry,"

"This is hardly the place that two people go to grab a quick bite to eat, and our waitress made it seem like you two came here often." Ruby replied.

"Well..." Yang said, nervously laughing. She looked at Blake and her glare made one thing clear.

_Help me!_

Blake cleared her throat. "So Weiss, can't help but notice you're wearing a dress. So much for quick bite to eat huh?"

Weiss looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed. "A Schnee always keeps a good appearance,"

"Yeah, that's pretty much your answer to everything. Why are you really wearing that dress?"

Weiss began to panic, she knew Blake was on to her. She looked at Ruby.

 _Do something!_ Was the clear message Ruby got from the look. She quickly panicked.

_What do I do, what do I do?!_

"So Blake I heard the new Ninjas of Love volume came out, you get it yet?" Ruby mentally face palmed.

It was quiet for a long time after that, no one knowing just how to respond. _Damn, she's good._ Blake thought to herself.

Everyone was glad when Carolina came back, even Yang. She placed everyone's drink in front of them. "Here you go, what will you have to eat?" The four realized that none of them had yet to look at their menus.

"'We're gonna need a sec..." Yang said.

"Well hurry up, I'll be back in a few." Carolina said before walking off once again.

As the waitress left the four picked up their own menus, saying nothing. When they had all finally decided they placed the menus down.

"You ready yet?" Carolina asked upon her return. Ruby gave a tiny nod. "What would you like?"

Blake ordered first. "Smoked salmon please, with a side of salad." Carolina looked at Yang next.

"Steak. Medium rare,"

Ruby was next. "Do you serve cookies?" Weiss sighed.

"She'll have a strawberry salad, same goes for me." Weiss said.

Carolina nodded. "It'll be ready in thirty minutes," She walked.

Weiss slumped, dreading the next awkward thirty minutes.

"Did you just order for my sister?" Yang asked Weiss.

Weiss inhaled a deep breath. "Yes, I refuse to let her make a fool of her self. -And you still haven't answered Ruby's question!"

"You haven't answered Blake's." Yang countered.

Blake cleared her throat. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah, let's do that..." Ruby agreed.

Weiss sighed and relaxed in her chair. Yang turned her attention to Ruby.

"How do you know about Blake's novels?"

Blake choked on her lemonade, and blushed intensely.

Ruby's reaction was equally as amusing. She coughed loudly and her cheeks turned a color that rivaled her signature cloak. "I- uhh... may have read a few?"

Yang tipped back in her chair. "Damn, I don't know whether I should scold you or be proud of you."

Blake narrowed her eyes at Ruby. "Don't touch my books. They are for _my_ eyes only."

Ruby blushed but said nothing. "We are the weirdest team..." Weiss said, shaking her head.

"Don't be so sure about that Weiss, remember the time Team CFVY and-" Yang began.

"God no, don't bring that up again, I still have nightmares of the sounds I heard." Weiss said, shuddering.

Ruby shuddered as well. "That was an awful day for everyone who has ever lived..." No one talked for a moment after that.

"But seriously, what was the point of you having us come here?" Yang asked once again.

Ruby took a deep breath in. _Time to get it over with._ "Well, I just wanted to tell you two that-"

Just as Ruby was about to tell them a waiter tripped next to them. The waiter dropped a tray of food onto the nearest victim, which just happened to be Yang.

"AHH!" Yang immediately shot up. Her top was covered with whoever's entrée had been dropped, which just happened to be seafood. It stuck to her and wouldn't come off, and some sauces mixed into her shirt.

"Ma'am I am so sorry!" The waiter said, and began picking up plates on the ground. "Your meal will be free. I am so sorry ma'am..."

Yang paused for a second then took a deep breath. "It's fine, I just gotta go clean up." She headed toward the bathroom.

Blake eyed Yang as she walked to the nearest restroom. She fidgeted in her chair. "I am so sorry ladies... all of your meals are on the house." The waiter said as he cleaned the area where he dropped food.

Ruby chuckled. "That was literally straight out of a sit com, right Blake? Blake?" Ruby looked at her teammate, who was fidgeting madly in her chair.

"I- uhh- better go help her." Blake decided before half running after Yang toward the bathroom.

"That was... odd." Weiss said, and Ruby nodded in agreement.

"How are we gonna tell them?" Ruby said anxiously. Weiss shook her head.

"No idea."

"Oh jeez... I thought this was such a good idea and-" Ruby began fretting before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Ruby, we'll tell them when we know it's the right timing. We don't have to force it."

Ruby nodded. "Sure..."

"We'll know when it's time..."

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby's head rested on Weiss's shoulder as the pair looked into the night sky. They had pushed their chairs together to form a bench of sorts, though they both despised the armrests that were in between them.

Weiss checked her scroll. "Where are those guys!?" She looked back at the table. Ruby and herself had long since finished their meal, but the other two dishes were getting colder by the minute.

Ruby shrugged. "Who knows..." Weiss sighed.

"Whatever." Weiss hugged Ruby closer. "It would be hard to explain _this_ to them, and I don't plan on moving anytime soon."

Ruby smiled. "Yeah..."

Weiss looked back into the sky. "This reminds me of all the nights I spent back at my home, just gazing off." Weiss looked at Ruby. "I do enjoy it more spending it with you though."

Ruby smiled. "I love you Weiss."

"I love you too Ruby."

It was silent after that. The two lovers stared off into the beauty of the night, soaking it all-

"I have to pee." Ruby said suddenly, as if she was hit in the face with the realization.

Weiss shook her head. "Way to ruin the moment,"

Just as Ruby got up a voice was heard from behind them. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ruby turned around to see Carolina. "Why is that?"

Carolina rolled her eyes. "You really wouldn't want to walk in on what those two are doing,"

"What, you mean cleaning up the fish?"

Carolina chuckled. "That's one way to put it."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Wait- you two don't know?" Carolina asked. Ruby shook her head.

"Know what?" Weiss asked.

"Well let's just say those two are close like really close." Carolina said. She chuckled to herself.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I'll just say that they are a thing. Plus, that girl with the bow really likes fish, I think it may be a fetish or something."

Ruby's eyes opened in shock. It did make sense. How come she didn't see it before?

_The two are always out together late. Didn't Yang admit to being a lesbian about a month ago, and Blake is probably one too, since her novels are only lesbian smut. And, just last night when they got back you could smell the sex on them!_

"You're right." Ruby said in awe.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, still not getting it.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted. "The smell! The books! It all makes sense!"

Weiss shook her head. "No, it doesn't."

"Weiss, Blake and Yang are **fucking** right now!" Ruby yelled. "Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ruby ran off, covering her mouth.

Weiss sighed. "How did I ever end up with these people?" She asked herself.

"I don't have a clue, but you gotta admit, there are worse possibilities out there." Carolina said from behind her.

Weiss just shook her head for a moment, then she swore that she heard a certain someone yelling at their sister in the bathroom, then running out. Weiss smiled softly to herself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss rolled out of bed. _What time was it?!_

Weiss dreaded having to leave the bed that contained her lover but knew that she had to get the ringing scroll, the scroll that had woken her from her peaceful slumber.

She looked at Ruby and all the events from last night came back, fresh in her mind.

After Weiss had tipped Carolina she had found Ruby, who had in fact, seen her sister and Blake doing it. Weiss and Ruby had ditched them and came back to Beacon, and they had both crashed in Weiss's bunk.

Weiss looked back at Ruby, who was sleeping peacefully on her bunk.

 _Where was that fucking scroll?_ Weiss got off the bed and looked around. She found the scroll on the floor, forgotten by herself in the frenzy to get changed and go to bed last night.

Weiss looked at the caller ID and gasped.

It was a number that she dreaded to ever see again, a number she remembered so well.

The number for her home.

_The Schnee Manor._

Weiss was shivering. She pressed answer. Slowly she brought the scroll to her ear.

"Hel-lo?" She asked, her voice cracking midway through.

Then a voice answered back. Not just any voice, but the voice of her father.

And it said two little words.

_She's awake._

Weiss dropped the scroll to the floor and ran out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More help from our friends from RvB!
> 
> Alright so this is literally the longest chapter I have ever wrote, sorry it took so long to get out!


	16. I Need You Now

Ruby rolled over in her bunk, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Ughh... mornings..." Ruby stretched her arm out to Weiss. She felt nothing.

Ruby's eyes shot open. Weiss wasn't in the bunk.

 _She must have moved in the middle of the night._ Ruby realized.

Too bad. She was really enjoying the cuddling.

Ruby sat up and got out of bed. She saw Blake and her sister in their respective beds.

 _Thanks for having some decency, sis._ Ruby shivered, remembering her walk-in on them last night. She made a mental note to always knock.

Ruby started walking to get some clothes. She decided to take a shower, _maybe after Weiss woke up the two could-_

Ruby stopped her thoughts as she saw that Weiss's bunk was empty. _She probably went to breakfast._

Ruby nodded. _That had to be it._

Ruby walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She turned the shower on and began to strip.

Ruby gasped as the hot water hit her naked skin. She quickly adjusted herself to the temperature and continued her shower.

 _I wonder how I bring last night up with Yang. Do I want too? It's probably better that I leave that in the past._ Ruby debated the topic heavily in her mind as she showered.

_Then again, I did have to see them... Yeah. I'm gonna have to bring that up._

After her long shower Ruby finished her shower she stepped out, quickly grabbing the towel next to her.

 _I'll go catch up to Weiss at breakfast._ Ruby decided as she dressed. Just as she placed her favorite cape on her shoulders, she smiled and headed back into the dorm room.

Ruby walked into the room and saw Blake lying in her bed awake, and Yang snoring loudly above her. Ruby tried to sneak out but Blake saw her.

"Ruby- I'm sorry about- last night..." Blake said quietly. "I- We didn't want you two to find out like- like that."

Ruby shuddered. "It's fine... really it is. I mean not the two of you having sex in front of me thing but yeah, you get what I mean..." Blake nodded. Ruby smile faded away.

"Just know that if you hurt Yang in any way, I will hurt you. If you treat Yang wrong, I will seriously fuck up your shit. If you abandon Yang, they won't find your body. Get it?" Ruby said, staring Blake down.

Blake glanced around and laughed nervously. "Is this a joke?"

Ruby moved across the room in one leap and grabbed the collar of Blake's pajamas. "Get it?" Blake nodded nervously.

Ruby released her grip. "Good, I'm off to breakfast." Her cheery tone returned and she skipped out the room.

Blake watched the door close behind the fifteen year old as she rubbed her neck. She tried to grasp what had just happened.

Yang jumped off her bunk and landed on the ground , startling Blake out of her thoughts.

"Hey kitten," Yang smiled and jumped into Blake's bed. Blake moved over to make room.

"For once. I have no idea." Blake shook her head. "I- I think your little sister just gave me the big sister talk,"

Yang chuckled then stopped once she saw Blake's face. "You're serious?" Blake nodded back. Yang fell into full fledged laughter after that.

Blake sighed. "I don't care what you say, it was terrifying."

Yang pulled Blake closer to her. "Meh, what are you gonna do?"

Blake relaxed in Yang's arms. "Nothing I guess."

Yang smiled and cuddled up with Blake. "That's the spirit!"

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby pushed the double doors into the cafeteria and walked in. She looked over to her usual spot and saw Nora waving at her. Ruby waved back and motioned for her to hold on.

She walked over to the food line and began grabbing herself a nicely balanced breakfast of cookies and milk. Just as she was ready to leave she realized that Weiss probably wouldn't be to happy with her choices. Ruby moaned and picked up a small red apple. _There. All good._

Ruby quickly paid and walked over to her usual spot. As she approached the table she realized that Weiss wasn't there.

 _Huh. Where else would she go on a Sunday?_ Ruby thought as she plopped down at her table.

"Hello!" Pyrrha called, waving at Ruby.

"Hey!" Nora called.

"Hi Ruby." Jaune said as he struggled to cut his pancake. Ren nodded at her.

Ruby smiled. "Hey guys! Have any of you seen Weiss?"

They all shook their heads. Ruby sighed. Guess she was gonna have to go looking for her later. For now she could enjoy a meal with her friends.

"Any new stories?" Ruby asked Nora.

Nora perked up. "Have you heard about the one about the time I got a little dude stuck in my head?" Ren sighed and Ruby shook her head to single no. "Then I have a story for you!"

\-----------------------------------------------

"And we tied him to a car and that was the end of him!" Nora exclaimed happily.

Ren shook his head. "Even in your story, cars hate me. Where are you getting these crazy ideas?"

Ruby looked at her plate, which was now picked clean. "Well see you guys, I'm gonna go look for Weiss!"

Ruby stood up and Team JNPR said their own unique goodbyes.

Ruby headed out the double doors again, inhaling the fresh air as she walked out.

"Alright," Ruby said to herself. "Time to find Weiss... Guess I'll start with the training rooms..." Ruby decided before heading off.

 _What am I going to do when I find Weiss? Maybe I should make yesterday up to her... What if we go on a real date! -With no one else!_ Ruby thought as she walked through Beacon's courtyard.

 _Yes it's perfect! I just have to find her first..._ Ruby began sprinting to the training rooms.

When Ruby finally made it to the training rooms she was breathing heavily. She quickly ran into the room.

 _"Weiss!"_ Ruby shouted as she ran into the room. One of the students training in the room was startled a dropped a weight onto himself. Thankfully he managed to not suffocate and get it off his chest, then shot Ruby a glare.

 _Stupid Ruby,_ Ruby scolded herself. _Weiss wouldn't be in the gym, she'd be practicing fencing._

"Sorry!" Ruby said before rushing back outside. She continued looking around for the swordplay training room.

Ruby finally found it and headed inside. This time, however, she was cautious to not startle.

There were only two people, who were practicing.

One held dual daggers. Ruby recognized the weapon fine, yet was disappointed about the plainness of the weapon.

The other student was a different story. Their weapon was a double sided sword, that could be reduced to a spiked bracelet. The weapon was usually used for quick, rapid strikes, but it could even do damage in its case form!

Ruby sighed dreamily. _Weapons..._

Moments later she realized that if those were their weapons then Weiss wasn't here. She only used a trademark rapier. Her sister's gift.

Ruby headed back outside, slightly sad that she hadn't found her girlfriend.

 _Hey- I've got all day! I'll find her._ Ruby perked up at her thought.

_After all, how hard could it be?_

_**_5_ hours** **later...** _

Ruby jumped into her bed with an exasperated sigh. 5 hours later and she still hadn't found Weiss. Too late to go out for a date now.

_Where in the hell has she been for six hours?_

"Hey Rubes!" Her sister called from her bunk, surprising Ruby.

"Hey sis..." Ruby said as she looked up at Yang, who was using her scroll.

 _Oh my god Ruby, you are a serious idiot._ Ruby told herself. _Her scroll Ruby! You could call her scroll!_ Ruby pulled her scroll out and started calling Weiss's number.

"What you doing?" Yang asked. Ruby began calling Weiss.

"Nothing..." A ringing in next to her startled her, and she fell off her bunk. When she got up she saw the noise had the same reaction on her older sis.

Ruby leaned over her bunk and saw that Weiss's scroll lay in the front of Ruby's bunk. She sighed. Weiss, for someone who was supposed to be responsible, forgot her scroll a lot.

Ruby picked it up and hit decline.

"Uh Ruby, I don't mean to be rude, but the last time you messed with Weiss's scroll we had less than desirable effects." Yang pointed out to her.

Ruby shook her head. "It's different now, now that I'm her-" _Shut up Ruby, Yang doesn't know you're dating Weiss._ Ruby realized. She shook her head. Today had not been her day.

"Her what?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Tell me I wanna know." Yang pestered.

"Close friend?" Ruby answered.

"Mmmm... Nope."

Ruby was close to spilling the beans, so she did the logical reason, bring up something Yang didn't want to talk about.

"Weren't you fucking your partner for the last three months?"

"Wha- umm..." Yang had no idea to respond to that. Ruby didn't fail to see the blush on her face.

"That's what I thought." Ruby looked down at Weiss's scroll. She had had a call last night.

Well... being nosy had sorta worked out for her so far... Ruby typed the number into her scroll.

 _Ring... Ring... Ring... Pick up the phone already!_ Ruby heard a click at the other end.

"Hello, this is the Schnee Dust Company line, how can I help you?" Ruby gasped and quickly hung up the phone.

Ruby sighed as she placed Weiss's scroll on the bed. A surprise call from her least favorite company in the world could never be good for her.

Ruby sighed. She had a feeling she knew where she could find Weiss.

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss felt more tears run down her eyes. Hours upon hours of her crying and she was _still doing it._

Weiss was sitting on the roof, her knees tucked in and wet with tear stains.

She missed Ruby, she wanted to be next to Ruby right now, but she couldn't let her girlfriend see her like this. Weiss couldn't let anyone see her like this.

She had lost count of how long it had been since she had got the news of Winter's awakening. She was expected to return home tomorrow.

Weiss had _one_ day to say goodbye to everything she had built over the last few months. Her dream, her friendships, and Ruby.

In one day it would all be gone.

Weiss let another stream of tears fall. She knew that wasn't even her biggest problem right now.

Weiss sniffled and tucked her head into her knees once again. The tears came like rivers once again.

Weiss couldn't breathe. _Of course this had to happen. When I'd finally gotten a taste of happiness it is ripped from my hands._

Weiss was sure her father would say something like _Schnees but their own wants after business,_ or _a Schnee doesn't complain about their job, a Schnee sucks it up._

_Well fuck. If that's what being a Schnee meant, Weiss didn't want to be one any more._

Weiss felt the tears sting in her eyes, but her heart her more. For the first time she wondered if she ever really was one.

The image of a single word burned in her mind.

_Failure._

_Not only was she a failure, but she had failed all those around her._

Weiss wailed aloud and another surge of tears came.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her back. Weiss perked up. "Ru- Ruby?"

Before she turned around Weiss knew she was right. The girl of her dreams stood next to her, trying to comfort her.

_Yet she didn't even know what was wrong._

Weiss sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her partner sat down next to her.

"Weiss, it'll be fine. Whatever it is, it will be fine." Ruby said slowly. Weiss shook her head. Ruby puled her close. Weiss stopped crying.

After minutes of failing to compose herself Weiss said it.

"Rub-by. She's aw-wake." Weiss began sniffling again.

Ruby gave her a confused look. "Isn't that good news?"

Weiss felt more tears fall. "Ruby- once she is fine-" Weiss sniffled again.

"There will be noth-thing left to stop _my father_ from finishing- what he started." Weiss felt the wet touch of tears across her cheeks.

"Oh." Ruby said. What else was she supposed to say?

Then the two sat there. It could have been minutes, hours, who knows. Weiss just wanted to save this. The last time she would ever be with Ruby Rose.

Finally Weiss knew she had to say it. She took a deep breath.

"Ruby, I'm sorry. I have to leave Beacon."

Her girlfriend didn't look or respond to her immediately. Finally after the longest thirty seconds of her life Ruby turned to her.

"I know."

Weiss recoiled. She had been expecting anything but that. Puppy eyes, anger, crying, anything but the mature thing. Which made it that much harder for Weiss.

"I'm coming with you."

Weiss paused for a second. She was in shock.

"Ruby, you don't have to-"

Ruby interrupted her. "You're right, I don't have to. But I'm going anyway."

Weiss wiped a tear from her eye and hugged Ruby close.

"Okay,"

"Let's go."


	17. We'll Make It Work

Weiss felt cold. Very cold. She knew this day would come, but she wished it hadn't.

Weiss looked at the girl next to her. _Ruby Rose._ Her partner for her last few months. Her friend for last two of them. And now...

_Dating..._

Weiss looked around. Ruby and her own bags were already being pushed with them on a cart. Just a few more minutes and she'll be on a airship straight to Atlas.

_To home..._

Weiss glanced at the 15 year old next to her.

at least Ruby was with her. Speaking of which, getting Ruby to be allowed to leave Beacon had actually worked a lot better than expected.

When Weiss had explained the situation to Professor Ozpin (minus the love thing with Ruby... [He seemed to know anyway...]) he had told them that they could still keep up with their studies by completing the work their professor's gave them.

So they basically just had to do all the work on their scroll and send it to their teachers.

Weiss looked around again. Weiss felt another shiver run down her neck. They were getting closer to the airship. Soon there would be nothing between her and her father.

"Hey Ice Queen! Wait up!" A familiar voice yelled. Weiss stopped.

"Yang?" Weiss asked. Weiss saw the figure had long blonde hair. Yep. Definitely Yang. Weiss looked sideways at Ruby. Guess it was time to tell them about it all.

About them dating, about Ruby leaving with Weiss, about Winter...

Weiss was not looking forward to this. She inhaled.

"Hey sis!" Ruby yelled as she waved.

Yang jogged the rest of the distance over to them. "Wait up, me and Blake almost done packing,"

 _Wait- what?_ Weiss failed to mask the shock on her face. Then she realized what Ruby ad done. She shifted her attention to her girlfriend.

"What's up Ice Queen?" Yang asked as she saw Weiss's surprise.

Weiss tried to recover. "It's just- I mean, I had no idea you were coming..."

Yang looked at Weiss quizzically. "Of course I'm coming, I mean, I'm not going to let my sister just fly away to your crazed father-" Yang stopped as she realized what she said.

Weiss clenched her fist. _Ruby told her?!_

"I'll be- uhh, back with Blake in a few-" Yang started backing away, knowing she said something wrong. "Bye-" She turned and starting running.

Weiss gritted her teeth. Once Yang was out of earshot she snapped. "You told them!?"

Ruby gulped. "Yeah- I mean they should come with us too-"

"Not that!" Ruby flinched as she was cut off. "You told them about my father!"

"Weiss I'm sorry- Wait I mean no- I didn't tell them about that." Ruby stuttered.

Weiss breathed in, trying to calm herself down. "Then how do they know?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea!"

 Weiss just shook her head. "You sure you didn't let it slip by accident?"

Ruby looked at Weiss. "What, you don't trust me?"

Weiss glared at her. "Answer the question."

"I know I didn't let it slip!" Ruby said.

Weiss breathed out and concentrated. _How could they know?_ Weiss had no idea. _Well it's good that they're coming along. I'd hate to have to explain going alone back to her house with Ruby._

Weiss looked at Ruby again. She turned around and commenced walking to the ship.

"Hey- where you going?" Ruby started walking after Weiss.

"Come on, we'll wait in the airship,"

 -----------------------------------------------

Weiss had gotten them a private airship for the ride. Ruby stretched out in her seat, which was literally the comfiest thing had ever sat in. She felt totally relaxed.

Her girlfriend though... that was a different story.

Weiss sat tense and looked very anxious. She had her scroll in her hands but wasn't using it.

Ruby wished there was something she could do to relax her partner, but what she was thinking of required some privacy, and since Blake and Yang sat opposite of them, that was impossible.

Blake and Yang sat next to each other on the other side of the airship. Their seats were turned to face Weiss and Ruby. Nobody was saying anything.

Ruby checked her scroll. 12:53. Great. Almost six more hours till they all arrived in Atlas. Ruby began tapping her knee. And she thought the dinner had been awkward.

Weiss was lost in thought. She knew that she should probably explain some things to the others but that could wait. Weiss stared out the window.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Weiss didn't think Winter would awake so soon, and she had never thought she would bring anyone, never mind three, home to her father.

Weiss hoped it wouldn't be the same as last time. She _prayed_ it wouldn't be the same as last time. Weiss didn't think she could take that if it happened again.

Weiss took a deep breath. She wasn't going to cry now, not here.

_I'll see you soon Winter._

\-----------------------------------------------

Yang was getting very impatient. The last hour the entire of Team RWBY said absolutely nothing. Yang didn't think that she could take another hour, never mind five more. Seriously, any minute now she may have to drag Blake away to the bathroom.

Yeah, it was pathetic but whatever, she had a very healthy appetite for that stuff.

The only thing the kept her from breaking the silence is just how serious this problem was. To top it off, Yang had fucked everything up by tipping Ruby and Weiss off that she knew about Winter and Mr. Schnee, even though Weiss had yet to tell them.

Sometimes Yang just wanted to slap herself.

The silence was starting to be a little much for even Blake. She was so used to Weiss's bickering, Ruby's crazy stunts, and her own girlfriend's inappropriate acts that she had grown accustomed to it.

One hour into the flight with absolutely no talking was quite unnerving. Weiss was staring off into space, at the verge of tears, while Ruby sat in her chair listening to music with her headphones. And Yang... well Yang couldn't go five seconds without fidgeting, but Blake couldn't blame her. It was so quiet and unnatural.

_This is going to be a long flight..._

\-----------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Yang was at her breaking point.

Yang checked her scroll, 1:17, still a long ways to go. Yang impatiently tapped her foot.

_Okay, that's it, I'm going to break this silence._

Yang took a deep breath in. What should she say, what should she say... A pun? No that would make her seem kinda like an ass... Should she try comforting Weiss? She'd probaly mess that up too... What if-

"Miss Schnee? Your mother is on the radio for you, she wants to talk to you." A pilot said from the front. In a second Weiss snapped out of her trance and back into a businesslike manner.

"Coming." Weiss said, failing to mask some emotion in her voice.

The three watched as Weiss moved to the front of the airship, and disappeared into the front cabin.

All three of the remaining members asked themselves the same thing. _Weiss's mother?_ You'd think that Papa Schnee would be the one to first talk to Weiss but apparently not.

Twenty minutes later Weiss came back and sat down without a word. Everyone would have been lying if they said they didn't want to know what happened. Weiss sat down back in her seat, and Ruby gave her girlfriend a worried glance. She didn't look happy.

Minutes later, just as Yang was forgeting about Weiss the white haired girl broke out into tears.

At first the tears were silent, then Weiss starting sniffling. Ruby shifted closer to Weiss and patted her back.

"Weiss it'll be okay... Alright? Just breathe... Let it out..." Ruby said as she comforted her girlfriend.

Blake and Yang watched as Weiss slowly stopped crying and calmed down until she was finally able to breathe steadily. The girls wondered where Ruby had gotten so good at calming down Weiss.

Weiss looked up at Blake and Yang minutes later.

"How did you- how did you know about- about my father?"

Yang flinched. She knew Weiss would ask about that sooner or later. Yang rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, you remember a few months ago when you went with Ruby to the rooftops and told her all about Winter... Blake and I may or may not have already been on the roofs when you started your story, hidden away in a secret area built for two."

Ruby looked at her sister. "Why were you and Blake in the- oh. Ewww!"

Blake blushed and looked away. Yang coughed as she did the same.

Weiss shook her head a said something a little bit stronger this time. "Please keep the details to yuri-self."

Yang's draw dropped. "I think Ice Queen just made a pun!" She began clapping.

Weiss failed to suppress a chuckle. "Shut up you brute." She playfully responded.

And just like that the awkwardness dissolved. The four girls began laughing and talking like normal.

Weiss checked her scroll in the middle of one of Yang's jokes. 2:21. Only four and a half more hours.

And then we arrive.

And then we meet him.


	18. I've Got You

Weiss opened her eyes. Slowly she sat up. Weiss began to stretch and look around.

Weiss remembered going to sleep in her seat. She rubbed her eyes and pulled out her scroll. 6:13.

Almost there.

Weiss sighed and looked around. She saw one particular teammate still awake.

 _No surprise there,_ Weiss thought as she saw that Blake was reading. She continued to look at the rest of her teammates.

Yang was snoring soundly in her sleep, and Ruby was doing the same, only quietly.

_She's so cute when she's sleeping..._

"Hey Weiss," Blake said, startling her. Usually she wasn't one to start a conversation. Blake closed her book and set it on her table.

"Hey," Weiss stifled a yawn. "You can keep reading if you want..."

"No. it's fine..." Blake said. "The pilot said we'll be there in forty minutes."

"Oh," Weiss said with a mix of what seemed like disappointment and relief.

Relief that she had more time, and disappointment because she'd rather get it over with.

Blake saw this. "Hey," She said in such a caring tone that it honestly surprised the heiress. "No matter what happens, no matter how anything turns out, I just want to let you know, I've got your back."

Blake and Yang looked at the two girls asleep. "We all do,"

Weiss feel silent. After a moment she was able to choke out a word.

"Th- Thanks."

Blake got up. "I'll be right back," Weiss nodded as Blake headed to the bathroom.

After Blake was gone Weiss's gaze settled on Yang. Sure she was always the first to crack a joke or tease someone, but Weiss knew without a single doubt she would have her back at all times. And Blake, though the two had had their... differences in the past, Weiss liked to think they were as close as sisters now.

 _Sisters..._ Weiss felt her breathing begin to deepen. She couldn't think straight. In only a few hours she was going to see Winter. Months... months have passes since the incident. How would she react to seeing Weiss again? Would she be angry that she let her get as hurt as she did? What if she never wanted to speak to her?

Weiss felt tears begin to form. She shook her head and scolded herself.

_You can't think like that... Not now._

Weiss tried to reassure herself but felt like she was only lying to herself.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Ruby wake up." A gentle voice said while it's owner shook her.

"Please... A few more minutes..." Ruby cried, still for the most part asleep.

"Ruby now."

"Please..."

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to eat all these cookies alone then... Too bad." Weiss said, knowing that would wake Ruby up.

"Cookies?" Ruby shoot out of her sleep, making Weiss flinch. Ruby quickly looked around. "Wait, you lied!"

"Come on Ruby, we're about to land." Weiss said, but Ruby made no move to get up. "What if I promise to get you some cookies..."

Ruby immediately brightened. She pulled Weiss into a hug. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou-" Weiss rolled her eyes. Hyper as usual.

"Come on, Yang and Blake are already ready." Weiss said as she pried herself from her girlfriends arms.

Weiss watched as Ruby jumped out of her chair. The girl began grabbing some of her luggage, which included a Beacon backpack and a suitcase.

Weiss grabbed her own stuff and sat back in her chair.

"So... what's the plan?" Yang asked.

"From here we'll board a limo," Weiss began reciting the directions she knew all too well. "After ten minutes of a ride through Atlas we'll arrive at the Schnee Manor." The name felt like poison on her tongue.

"Okay," Yang nodded. Simple enough. The airplane door was opened from the outside a moment later.

"Come," Weiss said. "It's time to go."

The four girls got off the private jet and their luggage was taken by two men in suits.

"Nah it's alright," Yang said. "I got it."

The men just nodded, slightly confused. It was unlike anyone who traveled with the Schnee's to refuse them.

 _Well, get used to it._ Weiss thought. _It's also unlike us to not travel with other snotty rich people._

The men carried the remaining luggage to a nearby limousine.

Weiss and the others watched as the butlers quickly packed the trunk with all their luggage. After they were done Yang threw her own luggage in and shut the trunk. The limo's front window rolled down, revealing a old man driving it.

"Arthur!" Weiss exclaimed happily. She ran to the window. "It's so good to see you! I thought for sure my father would have sent someone else!"

The man, Arthur, smiled at Weiss. "Oh no, I made sure that I was the one to pick 'Miss Schnee,' up. Ah Weiss, it's been to long!"

Yang and the others awkwardly stood there. Yang leaned over and whispered, "Anyone know who Arthur is?"

Weiss turned back to her teammates. "Guys this is Arthur! He is a good friend of mine, he works in the house and is the family chauffeur. Arthur, this is Yang," Weiss motioned to Yang, who waved at him. "Blake," Blake nodded. "And- and Ruby," Weiss's voice wavered as she introduced her. Thankfully no one thought anything of it.

"Hey," Ruby said.

Arthur smiled at them. "Nice to see Miss Schnee made some fine friends such as yourself, now hop in."

Weiss opened the back door. She motioned for the others to go in. Once they were all in Weiss shut the door.

Arthur started the engine and they began driving. "So you're back in town to visit your sister huh? Not going to lie, I thought you might've been too busy with other things to make it right away but guess I was wrong!" They limo rocked as it swerved onto the main road. "So I must know, how did you all meet?"

Ruby laughed. "Well funny story about that... You see it may involve a few people getting launched in the air, some people catching some ride on some very unfriendly Grimm, and lots of fighting. Like a lot. Mentally and physically."

Arthur was silent for a moment as they turned another street. Ruby wondered if she had done something or said something wrong. Then Arthur burst out laughing.

"Seems like quite the excitement. I'll have to ask to here the full story later, we're almost at the manor." And as if to prove his point the limo stopped at a large gate.

Weiss felt a shiver run down her back as the gate opened. They were here. After hours of waiting they were finally here. She felt like she was gonna be sick. She felt a hand on her knee. Ruby's.

"Hey, it'll be alright." Ruby whispered to her. Weiss smiled. Ruby was right. How couldn't she be.

"We're here." Arthur said. Everyone caught the slight tip of depression in his comment. "I hope to speak to you all later, you all seem like a lovely crowd."

The four girls exited the limo and grabbed their luggage from the back. Then Arthur drove the machine away, leaving the four girls to look at the manor.

It was absolutely massive. The architect had obviously paid attention to every little detail, taking no shortcuts. There were plant around the house, all well trimmed and watered. The manor was beautiful, yet there was something about it...

It didn't seem like a home. Not a place you would live with your family and loved ones. No, everything that tried to make it a home seemed fake. Weiss's childhood, her pain, Winter's suffering, their cruel father, it was all something they shouldn't have had to deal with. Child or not.

To Weiss the only thing the house brought was horrible memories. The feeling that she was alone, that there was no one to help her. Sure their was Arthur and some other maid friends of her but even that couldn't mask the facade. The truth was, to Weiss, that house was evil.

To Ruby, the house was all of her girlfriend's ruined life. Her cruel father, her neglecting parents, the knight armor that hurt her, this house represented it all.

Weiss cleared her throat.

"We're here."


	19. The Point Where We Broke

The front door parted in front of the four. A butler bowed to them. Weiss nodded to him and the four of them walked inside.

Ruby and Yang looked in awe at the entrance. Even Blake, who was against almost everything the Schnee Dust Company did, had to admit it was impressive. A felt red carpet was rolled along the floor, atop a spruce wood floor. The walls held framed photos and artwork, and lights were neatly along the room. Everything about it was breathtaking. Pillars were positioned along both sides of the middle of the lobby, with small table on each side of them. Doors were on  seen by each wall, all leading into separate rooms.

"Woah." Ruby gasped as the butler shut the door behind them. Yang and Blake had to agree. Weiss was the only one not bound by the spell, for obvious reasons.

"Welcome home, Miss Schnee." The butler spoke. "Your father will be glad to see you."

 Weiss put on a false smile, but had trouble forming the expression.

 _Guess being with my team has made me used to real happiness._ Weiss cleared her throat.

"Glad to be home." She lied. Every syllable pained her.

"Shall I show the guests around?" The butler asked.

"No, they shall stay with me." Weiss said. Love them to death as she did, she didn't trust her teammates to not destroy everything in this house.

_Not that I wouldn't like to do the same myself._

The butler bowed stiffly. "If you insist, Miss Schnee." He walked away.

A few moments later Yang looked at Weiss. "Are they all like that?"

Weiss sighed. "Stiff, professional, and shaped to my father's image? Yeah, pretty much. There is a select few like Arthur that haven't been broken over the years in this place."

Yang let her curiosity get the best of her. "Like you, Winter, and your father?"

Weiss let out a laugh. "Winter for sure, as for my father, I'm pretty sure he never had a soul." Yang was quiet after that. Ruby gave a concerned look at her girlfriend.

 _I'm pretty sure Weiss just said she had been broken._ Ruby shivered. _Well, that's nice to know._

"Follow me." Weiss said and began to walk, not checking to see if her team was following her.

\-----------------------------------------------

"This place is **huge**." Ruby whispered. So far she had seen a library, a kitchen, staff bedrooms, lots of bathrooms, hundreds of hallways, and what felt like thousands of doors leading to Grimm knows where.

"Agreed." Yang nodded. Weiss continued walking. "You think Weiss is okay?" Yang motioned to Weiss. "I mean, this has gotta bring back some bad memories for her."

Ruby said nothing as she stared at her partner. Just as she was about to respond, Weiss showed them another room.

"This is my old bedroom." Weiss said as she tried to mask the emotions in her voice.

"Are we going in?" Yang asked as Weiss began to walk away. "Okay then." Yang stumbled after Blake and Weiss.

Ruby glanced at the room and pushed the door open slightly.

Yang called from down the hallway. "Ruby?"

Ruby looked back at her sister. "Coming!" She ran after her team.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Here is the dining room." Weiss pointed into the open door on her right. "You'll all see that soon enough." Ruby looked inside to see maids setting the table. The room looked as well decorated as the lobby.

They walked down two more hallways. "And here is the- the infirmary." Weiss's voice cracked. "Winter is in here, she'll want to meet you." Just as Weiss placed her hand on the door Blake spoke up.

"Weiss, if you want to talk to Winter alone right now that's fine with us." Blake said. "We know that this could get... personal. We can meet her later."

Ruby saw her girlfriend's eyes tear up. Weiss looked at Yang and Ruby. They smiled at her. Weiss wiped her tears away and nodded.

"Any of the butlers can take you to our rooms." Weiss spoke. "Thank you."

Weiss turned to face the door again. After a deep breath she walked into the room. The door slammed with a thud behind her.

"Weiss?" A voice weakly spoke from a bed.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Mr. Schnee?" A maid approached the man at his desk. "Your daughter has arrived."

It was quiet for a moment then Mr. Schnee spoke. "Prepare the dining room for one more."

The maid looked uncertain. "Sir?"

Mr. Schnee ignored her.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby plopped her stuff down in her room. True to their word, Weiss's butlers had shown them the way to their rooms.

The rooms were less impressive than the rest of the manor, but they still were much better than average.

Each room was connected to a second room, and the two rooms shared a bathroom and kitchen. Ruby was relieved to see she was next to an empty room, which she assumed would be Weiss's.

Blake and Yang shared two connected rooms as well. Across the hall from Ruby's room, there they were.

Ruby jumped into bed and let lose an exasperated sigh. She looked at the empty spot next to her.

"I wish Weiss was here..."

\-----------------------------------------------

"He-ello Winter." Weiss couldn't believe it. She was finally awake. Alive.

"It's good- _*_ _cough*_ -to see you sis." Winter stuttered.

"Yeah..." Weiss fidgeted with her hands. "Are you... okay?"

Winter's expression changed to seem as if she was thinking. "Well let's think. I've been in a coma for over a half a year, because of a crazed lunatic of a father. Everyone thinks that it was all a stupid-  _*cough*_  -test, and to be the cherry on the sundae, I'm in the threat of this all happening again, at any point of time in my life." Winter glared at her sister. "Do I look okay?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Good job there." Winter sarcastically replied.

"When do you get out of here?" Weiss asked sincerely.

"Docs are letting me out tomorrow." Winter said.

"So soon? I thought they would have you on it for longer?"

"By docs- _*cough*_  -I mean myself."

"Rebellious as always, I see." Weiss kidded.

"Yep, I've heard it'll be the end of me." Winter deadpanned. Weiss flinched.

"Listen Winter, I'm really sorry-"

"Save it." Winter cut her off. "I'm not angry at you."

"You're- you're not?"

"No. Why the heck would I be? If it weren't for you I'd be 10 feet underground right now." Winter said. Weiss flinched for a second time.

"Don't you say that."

"Oh. Come. On. Weiss." Winter said. "You are not stupid. You know if it weren't for you, he would have killed me." 

Weiss said nothing. "But enough about my misery of a life, how has your last half a year been?"

Weiss thought for a second. "Interesting... To say the least."

"Tell me about it."

"Well alright. Should I start with Crater Face or Vomit Boy?"


	20. Setting the Table

As Mr. Schnee, owner of the Schnee Dust Company, the largest dust mining company in Remnant held the railing of his balcony in two hands, he had no idea what to do.

All through his life he had faced his problems. And all his life he had known that he would inherit the Schnee Dust Company....

Or at least, that had been what he had initially thought. As he had turned thirteen, his baby brother had been born. As he grew up, his grandfather, who had owned the company at the time, saw promise in his younger sibling. More so then his eldest. So much that he choose that he would become his heir.

It had made Mr. Schnee very angry as a child. So much that he did... unspeakable things.

Mr. Schnee looked off into the distance. It was snowing along the hillside.

_Then why did Weiss save her?_

_Doesn't she see her as a threat?_

_Shouldn't she?_

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss swore that she had never felt this happy in a long time.

Seeing her sister, who she had been sure would've hated her, smiling and laughing as Weiss recalled her last few months at Beacon.

Sadly, their talk was cut short by a knock on the door. Weiss's head pivoted on her neck and she stopped talking.

The voice of a butler sounded on the other side of the door.

"Miss Schnees? Dinner is about to be served. Will you two be joining us?"

Weiss looked back at Winter. Her sister smiled and said to Weiss, "Go ahead, I'll be fine hear, I'll have one of the maids bring me something. I always do."

Weiss wasn't sure. "I'll stay here if you want, it's just that the others-"

Winter flashes a smile. "Go, it's fine."

Weiss stood up and nodded. As she walked to the door she glanced back to her sister.

"Go." Winter spoke, smile still plastered to her face.

As Weiss opened the door and walked out, the false smile fell off Winter's face.

"Good luck." She whispered quietly.

_You'll need it._

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby, Blake, and Yang followed the butler down the hall. A minute ago, the same butler had told them dinner was about to be served.

The walk was quiet. No jokes by Yang, no snarky comments by Blake, no cheerfulness from Ruby. Instead, these three members of Team RWBY found themselves thinking.

Ruby thought about her girlfriend. _I hope she settled everything with Winter. I don't think I could stand Weiss being depressed again. Please, oh please, let Winter not be angry._

Blake thought about dinner, specifically meeting the rest of the Schnees. _I am about to meet the unofficial face of all Faunus hate in Remnant. And then I'll meet his youngest daughter, who cares about the Faunus enough to nearly die for them._

Yang thought about all the things she should do to not fuck everything up. _Control your anger Yang. Breathe in... out... Breathe in... and out... Don't get angry... and smash the shit... out of everything you see... you're only going to meet the most racist, insane individual to ever walk on Remnant._

_Sorry Torchwick, but this guy takes the cake._

Finally the butler stopped in front of the double doors into the dining room.

The butler pushed and held the door open for Team RWBY. After they were all in, Ruby saw Weiss seated alone at the table.

Ruby rushed over to her girlfriend without a second thought, but Yang and Blake looked at each other.

_Where is Winter?_

Weiss seemed to read their mind. "My sister won't be eating with us tonight, she... isn't feeling well."

Blake and Yang go the message.

_She doesn't want to eat with the man who tried to kill her._

Ruby did not decipher that from Weiss's comment. Still, however, she put on an honest smile. "Well, I hope she'll feel good enough to meet us soon."

Blake gulped and Yang answered awkwardly, "Yeah..."

Ruby sat down to the right of Weiss, ignoring the butlers who pulled out a different seat for her.

Blake and Yang decided to sit opposite of the other two.

The butler next to them politely bowed his head. "The food will be out shortly."

Weiss gave a thank smile. "Thank you... sir." Weiss watched as the man walked away.

Yang coughed, drawing Weiss's attention. "Sir?"

Weiss shrugged her shoulders. "My father apparently hired some new staff while I was away."

Yang's mouth formed a circle. "Oh."

It was quiet for a moment after that, before Ruby, with her childhood curiosity, asked the dangerous question all of them were thinking.

"How did your talk go with Winter?"

Blake and Yang both froze. They tensed as they prepared for what they knew would be Weiss's speech about privacy and minding your own beeswax.

It never came.

Instead, as Weiss placed her glass of water on the table, she looked at Ruby with calmness in her eyes. "Better than expected, and I think you guys will be able to meet her tomorrow.

Blake and Yang again glanced at each other.

Recently, they had both noticed Weiss being kinder and more patient with their hyperactive leader. Well, yes, to be fair, Weiss had gotten a lot more manageable over the last few months, but never that easy going.

_What is going on between these two?_

"That's great!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

"Yeah..." Yang replied quietly.

After that they returned to awkward silence, and Yang started tapping the table with her index fingers.

Weiss lifted her glass of water to her lips and drank slowly, thinking about what she was going to talk about.

She decided to be honest.

"As much as I love all three of you coming home with me," Weiss began, drawing her team's attention. "I can't tell you how long I'll have to be staying..."

"I just wanted to let you know, I understand if you want to leave." Weiss felt tears form in her eyes, as the thought of losing these three would change her so much. Each and every one of them meant so much to we now, even though she wouldn't ever admit it.

Blake. Sure she could be reclusive and mysterious. Sure she had a horrible past that she would much rather forget.

And Yang. I mean yeah, she was funny and caring, but that didn't change the fact that she was obsessed with finding her mother, or that she didn't always get along with Weiss.

And-

_Ruby..._

Weiss loved the girl to death, and she still couldn't believe they were together now, her dream come true.

They were a family, the four of them. Each of them replaced someone they had lost.

_Ruby's dead mother..._

_Yang's runaway mother..._

_Blake's lost friends and family in the White Fang..._

_And Weiss's evil, corrupted parents._

None of them would ever admit it, but they needed each other. In a way, as cheesy as it may seem, they were literally a family.

Which is why it would pain so Weiss so much to watch them all walk away.

But who was she to stop them?

\-----------------------------------------------

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Yang said, snapping Weiss out of her thinking. "And I have heard Nora tell her story about talking tiny computer people that get put in your head."

"But I thought-" Weiss tried to reason, only to have Yang's rant cut her off.

"We are not leaving you alone here, no way. We will stay with you to the very end if we have to. We're sticking together, and that's final."

Weiss felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder. She looked at the girl.

"We are a team." Ruby said with a gentle smile on her face. "Teammates help each other out."

Weiss looked at Blake, who nodded in agreement. "Always."

Weiss smiled as she looked at her teammates, her friends. She couldn't help but feel happy that they would stay with her.

A loud voice boomed from beyond the head of the table, and all four girls looked to find its owner.

"Hello girls," A man said, standing proud over them all.

"I am Weiss's father."

\-----------------------------------------------

Yang looked over the man who claimed to be Weiss's father.

Intimidating? Yes. The man wasn't that tall, but still, he was an important man, which, in Yang's own experience, makes him a dangerous man.

Annoying? Probaly. Based on how he greeted his guests, it seemed like he was another rich snob that demanded attention.

Insane? Oh yeah. Anybody with his job would be.

But a murderer? Yang asked herself as he looked the man over again. It seemed like it was impossible for him to do that. In fact, he seemed almost... innocent.

_Looks can be deceiving Yang._

"Hello father." Weiss replied politely, and Yang picked up on the dread in her voice. "I would like you to meet my guests, Ruby," Weiss looked her girlfriend, praying that she didn't say anything stupid and-

"How do you do sir?" Ruby spoke in a fake accent, leading Weiss to believe she was trying to copy the way rich and fancy people talked in movies. "Lovely weather we are having, quite so?"

Yang facepalmed as her sister talked, shaking her head in her palms. Mr. Schnee narrowed his eyes at Ruby.

"Are you mocking me, dear? Because I must say-" Mr. Schnee spoke.

"Father, Ruby means no harm-" Weiss cut in.

"Silence." Mr. Schnee told her daughter. "I find it rude, nonetheless."

Yang tensed herself anger started to pulse through her veins.

_Looks like it's just another stupid rich snob- no offense Weiss._

Weiss then looked at Yang. "That's Yang."

"Hello, Mr. Schnee." Yang said gritting her teeth. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My oh my," Mr. Schnee exclaimed. "You seem awfully tense. Probaly that outfit of yours. No young lady would ever wear something as  _un-proper_ as that."

Yang quickly turned away, her eyes surging red. Weiss coughed and looked at her last team member. "And this is Blake."

Mr. Schnee gave Blake a quick once over and seemed satisfied. "At least she seems to be a normal girl, unlike your other friends." Suddenly Mr. Schnee narrowed his eyes at Blake's bow, and Weiss couldn't help but worry. "Though I'm not sure about that bow..." Turning his attention back to his guests he began talking again.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all, while you aren't all proper and elegant it's a nice... change of pace if I say so myself." Mr. Schnee turned to his daughter.

"Weiss, now if I may, I need to speak to you alone. Follow me."

Weiss slowly nervously and nodded. Weiss glanced back at her team as she followed her father out the room.

As soon as the door was shut, Yang immediately said to the others, "I don't like him. I don't like him at all."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you and three million Faunus."

Ruby looked off into the distance, clearly upset. "I wasn't mocking him..." She whispered to herself.

Yang shifted her attention to her sister. "Ruby what the heck was that stupid accent about?!"

Ruby shrunk into her chair. "I thought that's how you were supposed to talk to rich people?"

"Who ever told you that?"

"The Internet." Ruby answered shyly.

"Just because you see it on the Internet doesn't mean you should do it Ruby," Yang scolded. "Do you bread cats and write fan fiction?"

"Am I right if I say yes?" Ruby asked.

Yang facepalmed again. "Ruby, after this is over we need to have a serious talk."

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss kept her hands folded in front of her as she followed her father into the hall. She didn't look up, only focusing on the ground below her.

"Weiss," Her father had stopped walking once they were in the middle of the empty hallway. "It's good to see you home."

"I'm glad to be home father." Weiss automatically lied.

"I'm happy that you've decided to stop chasing that stupid idea of being a huntress." Her father said and Weiss flinched.

Weiss felt a lump form in her throat. "I hate to disappoint you but-"

"Then don't," Mr. Schnee replied. "It was a pointless idea anyway. I mean just look at the rest of your team. They're composed of a child and a brute. And something seems off about that last one... I'd hate to see you turn into that. Into them."

Weiss felt the desire to protect her teammates. "Father if you got to know them you'd realize-"

"That I was right." He said, glaring at Weiss as his daughter flinched again. "Look at you Weiss."

Weiss's head shot up in surprise. "Look at me?"

"Yes, before you had left you were the perfect daughter. Obedient, smart, and independent. Now... I'm starting to worry. After you have associated yourself with those menaces you've lost your best qualities. We both know what happened to your sister."

Weiss felt a hot surge of rage course through her veins. "How... how dare you. I know what happened to Winter. You, you tried to kill-"

"She is a disgrace to the family name. I expect you don't end up the same. Besides you're the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, why would you ever need to be a huntress?" Mr. Schnee bit back.

Weiss counted to ten, breathing in and out slowly as she did so. "Yes- father."

"Good. I require you inform your teammates of your decision soon." Her father walked back to the dining room. Under his breath, he added, "The sooner they leave, the better."

Weiss silently followed her father back to the room where her friends were waiting.

 _I'm not leaving them._ Weiss decided. _They won't leave me._

 _But what about your sister?_ The other half of Weiss's brain fired back. _Are you just going to leave your sister here so you can return to Beacon after your visit? Then it'll happen all over again._

_And this time, you won't be able to stop it._

_What do I do?_ Weiss said as the tears began to form in her eyes. Here she was again; a crossroads. No matter where she went, she was going to hurt the people closest to her.

_I can't leave them, I need them._

_I need Ruby._

_But Winter is counting on me. I'm the only thing that stands between her and death._

_Choose._ Both sides of her brain screamed at her, and Weiss gripped her head as pain formed in her head. Her breathing quickened.

Weiss's hand slid over her scarred arm, feeling the word touch her fingertips.

 _Failure._ A shiver ran down Weiss's spine.

_No matter what I do, that's what I am._

_It's what I've always been. What I'll always be._

In a split second Weiss made her decision. "Father, I have to go. Tell my guests I won't be attending dinner."

Her father stopped and turned around, asking "And why is that?" But his daughter was already gone.

With a sigh, her father walked into the dining room to tell Weiss's guests the news.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby watched as Mr. Schnee walked back to the table.

Alone.

"Where's Weiss?" Ruby asked, lacking her curious tone of voice. Instead, Ruby seemed to be demanding an answer. Gone was her childlike spirit, and replacing it was a mature girl wanting to know where the hell her girlfriend was.

"Weiss told me she would not be attending dinner." Mr. Schnee said as he placed his napkins in his lap. "She ran off."

Blake and Yang exchanged a look, both worried about their teammates out of character act. _That isn't like Weiss._

Ruby's eyes widened and she began panicking. _No- We haven't even been here for a full day, how can she already have ran off?! What happened? I have to find her... I've got to, I'm not gonna just sit and wait when she might do something that she will regret._

Ruby's body shot up, gaining her everyone's attention. The chair shot back as she hit it with the back of her legs, sending it screeching across the wood floor. "I'll be right back," Ruby announced. "I'm just gonna... use the bathroom... for all of dinner. Goodbye."

Ruby then ran out of the room, leaving only Yang and Blake to sit and eat with Mr. Schnee.

Yang nervously smiled as the older man glared at the two of them, shaking his head. "You are all extremely obnoxious. And you are giving me a headache."

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby looked at the door in front of her. It certainly wasn't the bathroom. Not that she ever had any attention to go there but... you get it.

The infirmary. Weiss's sister was staying here. Maybe Weiss decided to head back here to talk with her? Deciding so, Ruby pushed the door of the room open.

"Hello?" Ruby asked, and she heard a small voice reply to her.

"Weiss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here! Sorry for the long wait. This one is extra long to make up for it.


	21. Unexpected Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the addition of two new people in Team RWBY's life, new friendships blossom, and old ones strengthen... and crumple.

Images of the pain, the bruises, of that night passed through Weiss's mind. She clutched her head as she stumbled away, knocking into the walls and the paintings that were scattered along the halls. Her head constantly throbbed, sending pain down her body. Her skin burned everywhere, especially around her two scars. One on her face... and the word cut into her wrist.

_She may have forgiven me... but I never will forgive myself._

_She was in a coma because of **me.**_

_She was almost murdered by our father because **I** didn't act quick enough._

_She should hate **me.**_

As the tears began to flow, Weiss stumbled into the only place she could possibly find sanctuary.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Weiss?" The voice called out to Ruby.

"No, I'm- I'm not Weiss." Ruby said. "Have you seen her? I'm looking for her."

"Oh, I think she went to dinner. I'm Winter. You must be one of Weiss's friends."

"Yeah..." Ruby replied. "I'm Ruby."

"Wait- you're crater face?"

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah... not my brightest moment."

"No kidding." Winter joked.

"I'll see you later, alright?" Ruby said as she began to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Winter asked.

"I've got to find Weiss."

Winter gave Ruby an odd look. "I just told you; she went to dinner."

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck. "She sorta... ran away..."

 _Weiss ran away... but that doesn't make any sense..._ "What- what do you mean?"

"We all met up at dinner, and then she went to- to talk with her father and she just... ran off."

Winter felt her blood run cold. "What did **he** want?"

"I have no idea." Ruby honestly replied, sensing the anger behind Winter's voice.

 _Relax,_ Winter told herself. _Father wouldn't do anything to her. Don't let your anger get the best of you._

_Besides, you're the one he wants dead. He needs Weiss alive as his heiress. He wouldn't dare scare her away with threats._

"I'm... I'm sure my sister is fine." Winter said. "I'm just... surprised, to hear that she ran off. It's not like her at all."

 _"Maybe you don't know your sister as well as I do."_  Ruby whispered under her breath.

"What?" Winter asked, not hearing what Ruby said.

"I said yeah, I guess you're right." Ruby lied. She did not want to have to tell Winter about her sister and her own.... interesting history.

"Well... I guess you have to go." Winter said.

 _I have to find Weiss._ Ruby reminded herself. "Yeah..." Ruby looked at Winter, who was flawlessly mirroring Ruby's puppy-dog eyes. "Or... I guess I could stay and chat... for a little while." _I have time to talk... After all, what is the worst that can happen in a few minutes?_

_\-----------------------------------------------_

Blake didn't need to look up to know that Mr. Schnee was glaring at her as she cut her fish. He was studying her. Finding her weaknesses, how to break her if needed. Blake knew most men of power did this. Still, knowing that this was happening was definitely unnerving. But Blake could handle the awkward silence.

Yang... yeah. Not so much.

Yang shoved a fork full of food into her mouth. "So... the food is real good." She said with her mouth stuffed.

Mr. Schnee glared at Yang. "It is very disrespectful to talk with your mouth filled."

Yang quickly swallowed. "I know- It's just this food- it's soooooo good. I can't stop eating it."

Mr. Schnee didn't look up. "It's made from the finest ingredients in all of the four kingdoms. Imported on private airships, and cooked by five-star chiefs. I would hope that it is good."

"Oh... that's cool." Yang replied and it turned silent again. _Not what I had been hoping for... How hard is it to make small talk with this guy._ "So... nice house you got here."

"Yes... I suppose that's one way you could put it." Mr. Schnee replied. He went back to eating silently.

 _More silence..._ Yang took another bite. _What would I talk about with a snotty, stuck-up rich guy?_ _...Work!_ "So... what's it like to be the owner of the Schnee Dust Company."

"It has its benefits." He shortly replied, still not glancing up.

_...Or not. Okay Yang, what else you got? How about... No... What if I..._

_Fuck it..._

"Well look at the time!" Yang said, pretending to look at the non-existent watch on her wrist as she stood up. "I have to go- I promised Ruby I'd help her... unpack." Yang started to walk out, when Blake grabbed her arm.

"Don't you leave me by myself." Blake hissed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Yang whispered back.

"Yang..." Blake warned.

"It's fine." Yang looked back at Mr. Schnee. "Bye!"

Blake watched as Yang ditched her. Slowly she turned back to Mr. Schnee.

_Yang... You are so dead._

\-----------------------------------------------

Yang walked down a random hall.

_Crap... this is the way, right._

As she turned down one hall after another, she thought she had found her room.

"This is probably it... right?" Yang asked herself. She walked over to the door. Slowly she inched the door open.

Deep in the room she heard a noise...

_A whimper._

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby couldn't help but smile as she watched as Winter laugh at her story.

"She and- you actually- you two really did that?" Winter laughed in between spews of laughter.

"Yes, I don't know how, but I did manage to get her to ride a Nevermore." Ruby clarified.

As Winter began laughing again, Ruby couldn't help but feel warm.

_Her laugh is so nice... It reminds me of Weiss's._

_Too bad Weiss never laughed this much._

"What- what happened next?"

"Believe it or not, we jumped." 

"No, way."

"Yes way." Ruby smiled.

"How did you pull _that_ off?" Winter asked in disbelief.

"Uhh... I got hit with Pyrrha- and Weiss-"

"Wait... Pyrrha. The Pyrrha Nikkos?!" Winter's mouth was open in shock.

"Yeah, I know right?" Ruby smiled.

"You have some interesting friends Ruby... Very interesting..." Winter said with pure wonder.

"Hmm..." Ruby hummed as she thought. "Maybe one day you could meet them..."

Winter gasped. "Really Ruby?"

Ruby laughed. "Yes, I'm sure Weiss would love to see you come with us to Beacon..."

Winter stopped for a second. "Wow... I never thought of that... Going to Beacon... That would be amazing..."

Ruby smiled and looked at the girl next to her. "Maybe one day..."

"One day..."

\-----------------------------------------------

"So... Weiss told me you enjoyed reading." Mr. Schnee finally spoke.

Blake jumped in surprise. She had not expected him to start talking now. "Yeah... When she tell you this?"

Mr. Schnee rolled his eyes. "We're not as out of touch as she probably leads you all to believe. She told me a little bit about all three of you a long time ago."

 _Weiss didn't say anything about that._ Blake tried not to let Mr. Schnee sense her surprise. "Well you're correct, I do enjoy books."

Mr. Schnee went back to paying attention to his food. "Well, sense it's been so long since I met anybody else with such a great passion for reading... I guess I'll allow you access to my private library."

Blake did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"There is a special portion of the library that can only be accessed by those I allow. Since you are the first person in a very long time I've met that enjoys literature, I suppose I will allow you to use it. Winter and Weiss never were that interested in the fine art of literature." Mr. Schnee looked back at Blake. "I expect that treat all the books as if they were your own, and the rule is, books in my private library, **never** leave my private library. Got it?"

Blake couldn't hold back the shock of the situation. If books were as important to Mr. Schnee as they were to Blake, which she assumed they were, this was a very big honor. Surely Mr. Schnee didn't trust her that much, after all, they had just met. He must have some ulterior motive."Yes- Thank you very much- sir."

Mr. Schnee stood to leave. "It's time I must be excused, if you may."

Blake nodded and quickly stuttered. "Of course, sir."

Mr. Schnee stopped on his way out. "Farewell Miss Belladonna, and please, stop with the sir."

"Call me Elsee." Mr. Schnee told Blake.

Blake was puzzled at the odd sounding name he had given her. "No need to be rude, Elsee, but that's one weird sounding name for someone like you."

Mr. Schnee kept his back turned to Blake as a smug smirk crossed over his face. "It's a nickname actually."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me how you received such a odd nickname."

Mr. Schnee shook his head playfully. "No, I don't suppose I will... But if you're smart Blake, which I don't doubt, I think you'll figure it out for yourself."

And with that, Mr. Schnee- no- "Elsee" left the room.

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss was left to lie on the cold tile floor of the bathroom, just like before; just like always.

Just like when Ruby found her.

Just like before the therapy.

Just like how it always was.

Her cheeks were stained with her salty bitter tears, but she couldn't stop them. Her head pounded with wave after wave of the vicious headache. And all she could do is lie down and read the one word in front of her.

Failure.

She felt her begin to whimper again. The scar taunted her, just like the one on her eye, telling her that no matter where she went, someone would always get hurt.

She closed her eyes as another wave hit.

Then... Nothing.

The pain stopped. The floor was no longer cold enough to pierce Weiss's soul. Then, Weiss finally realized she was being carried.

"Ru-by?" Weiss whimpered.

"No don't worry, it's just me, Yang." Yang continued to carry Weiss along.

Weiss felt her heart dip to the floor. _Yang went after me instead of Ruby?_ The other half of her brain shot back a explanation.

_Your girlfriend doesn't have to be your knight in shining armor all the time. She shouldn't have to follow you and catch you whenever you stray off your path. She gets to be happy too, right?_

Weiss felt Yang set her down on her bed, and she could feel the mattress shift as Yang sat next to her.

It was silent for a moment, Weiss had to give Yang credit for that. While she might not be able to keep her mouth shut, she always knew how to comfort the others.

"This used to be my old room." Weiss started talking without meaning to. Then the words started to flow right out of her mouth. "I always thought that no matter what happened, here, I'd always be safe." Weiss chuckled and swallowed as her Adam's apple started to harden. "I was so **stupid.** " Weiss wiped her eyes. "I guess... since I still seem to believe that... I'm still just that stupid stuck up girl who can't keep herself together."

Yang calmly placed her hand on Weiss's leg. "What did he say?" She whispered.

Weiss sniffled. "He wants me to quit the team. Go back to being his ignorant little heiress."

"Why not just say no?"

"I can't!" Weiss shrieked. "What if he tries to finish what he started with Winter, and what if... if..."

"If what?" Yang asked.

"What if he does the same to me if I defy him?" Weiss cried out.

"Weiss," Yang spoke softly. "That will never happen."

Weiss looked at Yang. "What... what makes you say so?"

"Your father doesn't look at you the same as he looks at Winter. He wants to break Winter, no matter what the cost... With you... I think he wants to protect you."

"How can you tell?"

"I filled the mother role for Ruby long enough to know what wanting to protect someone looks like." Yang said, and Weiss knew she had a point.

"What about Winter? I can't just leave her to fend for herself."

Yang shook her head and sighed. "Weiss... I don't know. This is a choice you alone have to make... We should go back to the rooms." Weiss nodded to agree.

Weiss got up to follow Yang to their rooms when another wave of pain hit. And with it... another realization.

_This is your choice to make..._

_Leave your best friends..._

_Or betray your sister...._

_You're a failure either way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another long delay! The good news is that there should be some more updates for the next few weeks, so stay tuned!


	22. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Team RWBY finally settles into the Schnee Manor, danger is quick to catch them.

The heiress lay asleep in her bed. She snored softly as Yang backed away. Weiss had basically fallen asleep on Yang on the way back to their rooms, so she had been forced to carry Weiss the rest of the way.

 _This is what happens when I act as the big sister to my teammates._ Yang playfully thought to herself. "Goodnight Weiss." Yang said quietly as she smiled.

With one last look at the sleeping girl, Yang headed to her own room. As she entered the hallway however, she was intercepted by a very angry cat Faunus.

"Yang." Blake growled, startling the brawler. Yang jumped back in surprise. "How was unpacking your sister's stuff? I wasn't aware that your sister and Weiss were sharing a room."

Yang chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her neck. She could feel Blake's glare on her eyes. "Yeah... about that- I- It's just-"

"No sex for a month Yang." Blake said, glaring the blonde down.

"But that's not fair-"

"No. Sex. For. A. Month." Blake stated.

"But-"

"Fine. Two months."

"Have you no mercy?!" Yang begged.

"And you get to sleep in your own bed, _and-_ " Blake brutally said.

"Please Blake, I'll never abandon you again- I'll even-" Yang pleaded.

"No. You get to sleep in your own bed, as well as only being able to-"

"You can top for the next month." Yang bargained, begging to get out of the punishment. Blake visibly hesitated. Yang hoped this would work. It would be hell to go two months without any form of sex.

A forced cough was heard from the end of the hallway. Both Yang and Blake's heads whipped to look at whoever was interrupting.

It was Ruby. "I don't want to know what the hell you're talking about. Just please. For the love of everything you hold holy. Do not do it in a public restroom again." And with that, Ruby heading into her respective room.

A few seconds after Ruby's door clicked shut, Yang turned to face her Faunus girlfriend. Blake's cheeks were as red as they could possibly be, but she continued to glare down Yang.

"...So about that offer..." Yang said.

"This is going to be a _long_ two months for you." Blake said, before turning and walking into her own room, shutting the door behind her.

Yang chased after her. She tried the door, but it was locked. "Blake! You can do this to me! Please! Where will I go?!"

"To your own room." Blake responded.

"My own room?!" Yang gasped in shock. "How could you be so cruel? Have you no heart?!"

The only response was the shower turning on.

"Damn it Blake..." Yang mumbled before stumbling to her room. Blake is right...

_This is going to be a long two months._

_\-----------------------------------------------_

Ruby awoke peacefully in her bed. No Weiss waking her up for classes... it was so... _nice._

Ruby slid out of her bed slowly, pulling her sheets off her. Ruby stretched her arms and yawned. Ruby had headed back to her room after talking with Winter, and fallen asleep. She decided that since she had the morning to herself, she would take a long morning shower. She grabbed her regular combat skirt, under clothing, and her signature red cape as she headed to her own bathroom.

Ruby twisted the dial to the shower to hot. As she undressed and stepped into the steaming shower, she tried to sort out the events of yesterday.

_I had talked to Winter for awhile and then headed to bed... anything else? Oh yeah... Weiss had ran away._

Ruby yawned as she turned, allowing the hot water to run down her back. Suddenly, the gears in her head began to turn and she realized that-

 _WEISS!_ Ruby's eyes shot open as she realized she had totally forgotten to look for her girlfriend.

_You are the worst girlfriend ever._

Ruby quickly cut her shower short and dried off. She abandoned her towel to the floor and quickly got dressed.

Ruby then opened the door between her room and Weiss's.

She was... lying in her bed. Sleeping peacefully. Ruby stopped in surprise. Guess she had just came back here.

 _Huh. No big deal._ Ruby headed back to her bathroom to complete her shower.

_Huh._

\-----------------------------------------------

Blake rolled around in her bed, groaning. She had slept terrible. It must of been the combination of no Yang and herself being somewhere she wasn't used to being.

Blake looked at her clock. 10:17 am. She wasn't going to get much more sleep.

Hauling herself out of bed, she began to stretch. A few minutes later and she decided to take a shower of her own.

Blake turned the shower on and began to undress. Her nightwear hit the floor first, then followed by her undergarment, but her hand stopped at her bow.

 _What if there were cameras?_ Blake didn't particularly trust Mr. Schnee not to be spying on his guests. The last thing she needed him to know was that she was a Faunus.

As Blake quickly scanned the room for cameras out of the corners of her eye, she felt very exposed. I mean yeah she was naked but... Blake knew she could very well be being observed by the psychopath this very moment.

So Blake decided to leave the bow on. Though it would probably seem odd that she was wearing it into the shower, and even though it sucked to have to have her Faunus heritage hidden again, it was better safe than sorry.

\-----------------------------------------------

Yang lie awake in her bed, not doing anything, just thinking about Weiss had said the night before.

_"He wants me to quit the team. Go back to being his ignorant little heiress."_

_"Why not just say no?"_

_"I can't!"_

_She's afraid to make a decision._ Yang realized. _She thinks she's going to make the wrong choice._

_I should help her. Let her know it's okay to stay._

Family before friends, right?

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss eyes snapped open suddenly. She was in a bed... Where?

 _You and Yang were walking back to the rooms when... you passed out on her shoulder..._ Weiss sighed. _Pathetic._

In the room next to her, Weiss could hear the shower going.

 _Ruby._ Weiss realized that she had probably forced the girl to sit through a very long an awkward meal with her father. Blake too. She should probably apologize...

But first... her team probably wanted breakfast. Preferably without her father. Definitely without her father.

Weiss hauled her feet over the side of her bed to stand up. As she stood, pain rung through her head.

"Not again..." Weiss muttered, but her complaining had no effect.

Weiss legs gave out, and she hit the floor. She landed on her knees. Her veins began to pump fiercely.

 _Always running away, huh, Weiss?_ Her brain taunted her. Not another breakdown... Please, she couldn't have another breakdown...

Weiss wished it would stop. _Can't seem to stand up for yourself?  Are you going to let your father rule your life? Can't you make a choice for yourself? Or are you too busy running away? From him. From Winter. From choices._ Her breathing quickened.

 _Stop it!_ The other half of her brain yelled back, causing Weiss's temple to hurt even more. _Winter stood up for herself. Look what happened to her!_ She reasoned. Weiss wanted to scream, to let anyone know that she was hurting but she couldn't. It was as if her entire brain was entirely focused on fighting the breakdown.

It was losing.

_You're weak. A failure. They'll all tell you aren't, but you know the truth._ _Your father controls you. The small victories are only weighed down by the many major failures you've had._ _So stand up for yourself._ _Do something right for once. And if not for you, then for **her.**_

_I can't._ The other side yelled once again. _Look at Winter! In a coma! What makes you think it won't be any better for me?_

For a moment it was silent, and Weiss prayed that this breakdown was over. That she'd finally beat it. Using her logic, she'd finally found a way to reason her actions. But then... then came three words came. And with it... a lot more pain.

_You're. Not. Winter._

_\-----------------------------------------------_

As Ruby walked out of the bathroom, there was a loud knock on her door to the hallway.

As Ruby opened the door, she was startled with what she saw.

"Winter?" Ruby said, looking at the girl. "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?"

Winter smiled at the concerned Ruby. "Yeah- don't worry. Come on- I've got something to show you!"

"What- right now?!" Ruby asked. "Wait- what do you mean you're supposed to be in the infirmary?!"

"I left- don't worry- I'll be fine. Come on, you have to see this!"

"F-Fine." Ruby said. "I'll just wake up Weiss-"

"No!" Winter yelled startling Ruby. "Don't wake her up- there's no time!" Winter grabbed Ruby's hand and started dragging her away. "Quick!"

"Well..." Ruby said, thinking if this was okay. _Weiss was probably going to want to spend the day with her... have her do schoolwork, and other boring stuff...  like work. Ugh..._ "How long will this take?"

"Not long at all!" Winter assured her. "Now come on!"

Winter pulled Ruby along before she could even shut the door.

\-----------------------------------------------

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Weiss was now collapsed on the ground. This wasn't like the other breakdowns. They were mental, not mental and physical. And... Usually something triggered her breakdowns. A thought, something someone said, anything really. Nothing had triggered this one. It had happened before she had even fully woken up.

Her veins pulsed heavily, and throughout her entire body, she literally felt sick. A metallic taste filled her mouth. Her muscles were pained, and her joints were sore. This wasn't natural. Someone had made this happen to her.

Weiss crawled to the door to Ruby's room. If she could get Ruby... she could help her to the infirmary.

Weiss weakly pulled the doorknob to Ruby's room and the door slowly opened.

As the door fully creaked open, Weiss's hope was put to an end.

_Empty._

"No..." Weiss whimpered, before she fell unconscious.

\-----------------------------------------------

Yang got dressed as she eyed the clock. 10:32 am. Yang yawned. Time for some morning coffees. And bacon.

Yang knocked on the door between Blake and her rooms. "Blake, you want some breakfast?"

A reply from halfway across the room was heard. "Fine. Wait a second."

"Okay." Yang said. She tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm going to ask Ruby and Weiss if they want to come with us."

"Fine." Blake replied as she shuffled around her room, doing whatever she was doing.

Yang exited her room and went into the hallway. After she shut the door, she turned to knock on Ruby's door, only to find it wide open.

"Huh." Yang said and walked into her sister's room. "Hey Rubes! We're going to get some breakfast! You wanna come?"

No reply. Yang walked further into the room. Her sister was gone. As Yang turned to leave the room, bewildered, she saw a limp body on the floor, between the doorway Ruby and Weiss split.

"Weiss!" Yang yelled, running over to the girl. The heiress lie unconscious on the floor. She shook the girl carefully. "Are you okay Weiss?"

There was no reply. Yang immediately picked the heiress up.

Carefully, Yang carried the unconscious Weiss back into the hallway. Blake was waiting in the hallway.

"What's wrong with Weiss?" Blake asked, her eyes opening wide.

"I don't know." Yang said worriedly. "I found her lying on the floor between Ruby's and her own room. She has to get to the infirmary." Yang starting sprinting away without a reply.

"Where's Ruby?' Blake said as she ran after Yang.

"Gone." Yang said, her face portraying the concern she felt all too well. Yang sped up, and as did Blake.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Come on Ruby, we're almost there!" Winter called to her. Ruby ran through the halls to catch up to Winter.

Ruby was surprised, Winter was in a surprisingly well shape for being in a coma for as long as she had been. Ruby was barely able to stop when Winter stopped, almost crashing into the girl.

"Why'd we stop?" Ruby asked, and Winter hushed her.

"I have to make sure the coast is clear." Winter said as she looked around the corner.

"What do you mean?" Ruby said. "We're not doing anything wrong right?"

"No, it's fine, it's just that I can't have them see me." Winter said. "Remember, I'm supposed to be in the infirmary."

"Yeah..." Ruby said in reply. "What exactly did you want to show me?"

Winter smiled back at Ruby. "You'll have to wait and see."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Can't you even give me a hint?"

Winter paused and pretended as if she was thinking about it. "Hmmm... Nope." She teased.

"You know, you seem a lot like Nora." Ruby said.

"The giant rocket launcher girl from your story?" Winter asked, seeking clarification.

"Yeah."

\-----------------------------------------------

"What happened to her!?" The doctor yelled at Yang and Blake as they entered the infirmary. Two nurses ran over to Yang and took Weiss from her.

"Not sure." Yang said, looking at the ground. "I found her unconscious on the floor between her and my sister's rooms."

The doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Great. Just great. Seriously, this is the last thing I needed today!"

Blake glared at the man. "Listen. It's not our fault if you're having a bad day."

The doctor breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... It's just, I've already had a stressful enough day today..."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, tilting her head.

"Miss Schnee's sister, Winter, is gone." The doctor began to breathe heavy again. "I have people searching looking all around the building for her but... It's no use. If Mr. Schnee fids out about that... I'm fired for sure." A nurse tapped the doctor on the shoulder. "Now if you excuse, I have to figure out what wrong with my boss's daughter."

The doctor followed the nurse into a closed off room, where Weiss was being treated.

Blake turned worriedly to Yang. "Winter's gone?" Blake whispered to herself.

"I... guess so."

\-----------------------------------------------

"So... what do you think?" Winter asked as she led Ruby into the...

Library. Great.

"It's... it's great..." Ruby lied as she scratched the back of her neck.

Winter frowned and became visible upset. "You don't like it..."

Ruby tried to reassure the girl. "No- no! I love reading... it's just... ugh... not what I was expecting..."

Winter looked at Ruby. "You love reading? Like really, really love it?"

Ruby smiled. "Yes."

Winter squealed and threw herself at Ruby, pulling the huntress-in-training into a one way surprise hug. "Finally! Someone else who enjoys stuff that I like!" As Winter pulled away, she saw the blush spread across Ruby's face.

"I guess I'm probably overreacting... It's just been so long since I've talked to anybody who liked the same things I did, even before the coma..." Winter told Ruby, looking at the ground, embarrassed.

Ruby looked at Winter. _Okay... I guess I can sort of see how Weiss thinks of me and her are alike... We seem to both be interested in the same stuff... horrible with other people... and maybe- just a little bit- childish._

"Why don't you look for a book?" Ruby asked, surprising Winter. "I guess we've got some time... We'll both look around for some books to read."

"Okay!" Winter squealed again, and before Ruby knew it, the girl was already pulling books off the shelf.

Ruby chuckled as she walked down the last aisle, the one closest to the wall. _Okay, so maybe Winter and her were **a lot** a like. _

Ruby stopped chuckling as she reached an ajar doorway. A big plate on the door read:

 

> **Mr. Schnee's Private Library**
> 
> **NO TRESSPASING**

_There could be important info here._ Ruby realized. _Something that might prove what Mr. Schnee did to Winter, or any way to counter his next plans..._ If Ruby could get into there and find anything like that... Mr. Schnee is put away for good, Winter's saved, and Team RWBY heads back to Beacon, heroes!

Ruby glanced around to see if anyone was looking her way. The library was empty besides Winter and her, and Winter was no where to be seen. Taking a deep breath, the rose-themed girl snuck into the private rooms.

_If anyone finds me here... I'm screwed..._

Ruby pushed that thought aside. she wouldn't get caught. Not if there was something important here.

Scanning the room, she saw white spruce shelves lining the walls, each one filled to the brim with books of all shapes and sizes. Two leather chairs filled the room, each facing a fireplace.

"Well, this couldn't be anymore generic for an evil guy's secret lair." Ruby whispered. Suddenly, she spotted a bottle on the mantle above the fireplace.

All thoughts of secrecy lost, Ruby walked across the room to the fireplace. Also on the mantle were to leather bound books. But Ruby was focused on the bottle. Ruby grabbed the bottle off the mantle and looked at it. Slowly she turned the bottle to see the label.

> _!Warning!_
> 
> _Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_
> 
> _Boring medical stuff I don't want to read._
> 
> _Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_
> 
> _**Mercury.**_

Why did Mr. Schnee, head of a dust company, have a supply of mercury in his private office? Ruby turned the bottle over in her hand. It felt half empty...

Suddenly Ruby heard Winter calling her name. Ruby couldn't let Winter find her in her dad's library. Quickly, Ruby pocketed the poisonous substance. Mr. Schnee may have gotten this deadly poison, but no fucking way would she let him keep it.

Ruby then slipped out of the room and shut the door behind her. The bottle felt heavy in her pocket.

"Ruby?" Winter called again.

"Yeah?" Ruby answered.

"Oh- there you are!" Winter ran over to the leader of Team RWBY. "I think I'm good with books, you find anything you want?"

Ruby swallowed, and her throat felt dry. "No..."

"Oh... let's head back then."

"Yeah."

Slowly Ruby and Winter walked out the library and through the hallway.

 _I've got to tell the others about this stuff..._ Ruby thought to herself. _What if he has already used it! Winter could be in danger-_

Suddenly Ruby's scroll went off, interrupting her thoughts. Winter stopped as Ruby fished around for her scroll.

"Who is it?" Winter asked, eyeing the scroll as Ruby opened it.

"It's my sister, Yang."  Ruby said. "I'll have to introduce you to her later." Ruby pressed the talk button and put the scroll. "Hey sis!" Ruby said, only slightly lacking her cheery attitude. "What's up?"

"It's Weiss." Yang said. She sounded really upset.

"What about Weiss?" Ruby asked, beginning to get worried.

"She's in the hospital."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got a long update folks! It took a lot longer then expected, but hey, blame the holidays for that! Hope you liked it! I would love for you to comment and tell me what you think!


	23. Need to Shelter You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A full month without an update... I'm sooooo sorry! I updated Wish You Could Learn to Let Go twice instead... (Don't hurt me...)

"Is she going to be alright Doc?" Yang asked as she peered down at Weiss's unconscious form from the opposite side of the bed then the doctor was standing.

"She should be alright... Whatever it is that caused this certainly won't have any permanent effects, it's a good thing you brought her to us when you did. Any later and... I don't even want to think about it." Doc shivered at whatever his unfinished thought was. "She should make a full recovery within the next two days."

"Thank gosh..." Yang exhaled in relief.

"Thank gosh indeed." The doctor agreed. "Perhaps I won't be losing my job after all."

"What caused this?" Blake asked from behind Yang. The raven haired girl had so far remained quiet for the entire conversation.

"It's hard to tell without the results from the tests... Our best guess is depression... maybe attempted suicide through consumption of poisonous material. Cyanide... perhaps, but very unlikely. There's no sure fire way of telling until the blood tests are complete..." The doctor turned to leave the room. "I will return shortly when the tests are done."

Yang nodded. "Thanks Doc."

'Doc' stopped in the doorway to raise an eyebrow at Yang. "Don't call me that. I am Medical Officer Super Private First Class, Frank DuFresne. I didn't join the army for fun, thank you very much."

"Whatever Doc," Yang waved him off. As Doc began to leave again, he was cut off by a frantic fifteen year old girl trailed by an equally frantic fourteen year old girl.

"Ruby!" Yang called, as her sister ran past the doctor to Yang and Weiss. Winter on the other, wasn't so lucky.

"Winter!" Doc called, before halting her path. "Where have you been! We looked all over for you! Are you okay? What happened? Is there any-"

"No- I'm fine! I went to the library with Ruby. It gets boring being cooped up in here!" Winter justified, pouting.

"Now, now." Doc said. "If you follow the rules and don't get into any more trouble, just a few days are needed for you to be able to return to your own room after you recover."

"I recovered quite some time ago!" Winter said. "I want to stay her with Weiss!"

"Don't be like that. I don't make the rules, I just follow the ones you father set."

"Fine." Winter pouted. Then, the girl was led out the room by Doc.

"Yang." Ruby whispered, tears streaming down her face as she snuck to the right of Yang and faced Weiss. "What happened?"

"I found Weiss unconscious between your room and her own. Blake and I rushed her down here as soon as we could." Yang watched as Ruby began to sob. "Don't worry, don't worry." Yang pulled her sister into a bear hug. "Doc says she'll make a full recovery within the next two days."

"Do they know what did this to her?"

"It's unsure..." Blake said. "Their best guess is..." Blake's eyes met Yang's, silently asking for permission to tell Ruby. _After all, she was her sister._

Yang sighed and looked at Ruby. "They... they think she tried to kill herself, Ruby." More tears cascaded from the young girl's face. "They think she was depressed."

"No..." Ruby whispered in absolute disbelief as tears fell from her face. "No no no... I thought she was done with this... No..."

"Ruby what do you mean you thought she was done with this? What are you talking about?" Yang asked, only to get more tears from Ruby in response.

In between sobs, Ruby began to answer. "The...*sob*... the breakdowns...*sob*...I thought getting better after...*sob*...after last time...*sob*...ever since that night happened."

"Ruby, you're not making any sense to us!"  Yang exclaimed loudly.

"Why don't you tell us everything." Blake recommended, and Yang agreed. Yang and Blake pulled up chairs for the three of them, and sat down. After another sob, Ruby sat down and launched into her story.

"It happened when we missed the airship back to Beacon that night in Vale..."

\-----------------------------------------------

As Ruby finished her story, everyone in the room was speechless.

Ruby had told them everything. About Weiss and herself... dating, about Weiss's breakdowns, about-

"I think I need to clarify something," Blake said, breaking the silence throughout the room. "Next time I tell you to tell me everything, you have my permission to skip over, 'sexy fun make-out closet time with Weiss,'"

Yang glared at Weiss from where she sat. "I may just have to kill your girlfriend after she wakes up."

Ruby giggled slightly at that. Somewhere throughout her story, she had just stopped crying, but now, since there was nothing else to focus her attention on but Weiss, she felt the tears coming back. "How could she?"

"Huh?"

"How could she just try and kill herself!? Does she- does she not love me? Why?!" Ruby felt the tears beginning to emerge again.

Yang pulled Ruby close. "Woah there sis. We don't know for a fact that she tried to... yeah. It's just what the doctor's thinks. There's no real evidence."

After that there was nothing. Not a word was said between the three of them as Yang held Ruby close, Ruby cried, and Blake was left to her own thoughts.

Finally after a seemingly endless period of time, Doc reappeared with a file in his hand and a morbid look on his face.

"Miss Xiao Long?" Doc asked. "I need to speak to you... privately." Yang sighed and slowly released Ruby from her hug and after reassuring she would be back, left to follow Doc.

"What is it Doc?" Yang asked once they stopped in the hallway. The doctor sighed as he looked at Yang.

"The... the test results came in."

"And?" Yang asked, oblivious to the news she was about to receive.

"...Our previous guess was correct. Suicide seems to be the only possible reason. Traces of the poisonous substance Mercury, were found injected throughout her bloodstream, through a needle inserted into the left shoulder. While not a very... popular method of offing yourself, Mercury is certainly poisonous. We were able to counter-react the substance with a scientifically developed dust."

"...Why are you telling me this?" Yang asked after a moment of silence.

"...Well, we wish to give you the chance to tell this to your sister. We realize this may be a... delicate topic for someone of her age."

"...Thank you." Yang said, realizing Doc was right. Someone was going to have to at some point tell her little sister of... this. Yang preferred it to be herself. Yang walked back to Weiss's room, only to be surprised to see Blake now comforting Ruby. As Blake saw Yang turn the corner, she released Ruby, and they both turned to Yang.

"What was it they told you?" Blake asked.

Yang opened her mouth to talk, but hesitated when she saw her sister... there was no way she could tell her. She would have to be told at some point... but, not now. She was a wreck just at the thought of Weiss's committing suicide.

So instead Yang quickly created a lie. "Uh... The blood test are going to take longer than expected. Something about bad red blood cells and... red stuff." Yang mentally slapped herself upside the face. Ruby then returned to her hunched over position, crying. Blake however, raised an eyebrow at Yang. Yang shot Blake a look that undoubtedly said, _later._

"There, there Ruby... Everything will be alright." Yang told the empty lie, wishing it to be true.

Oh please. God, why couldn't it be true?

\-----------------------------------------------

Mr. Schnee sat alone in his private office. It was an... eventful day, to say the very least.

One daughter went missing, and another failed to kill their self. 

At least... that's what he had the doctor tell everyone. The real cause had yet to reveal itself.

_So why lie to Weiss's friends about what happened? Why not tell them that the doctors weren't able to find the reason that caused Weiss's... episode. That the trained   professionals themselves couldn't think of any possible explanation for the mercury that had been found in Weiss's blood. Except..._

_No._ Mr. Schnee cut off his thought before it could continue.  _It wasn't possible._

 _Besides,_ Weiss's father already knew why he himself had the doctors lie.

_To get rid of them. Weiss's "friends," as well as one..."lover."_

Mr. Schnee curled his bottom lip in disgust. He had indeed been keeping a close on Weiss after she left. Mr. Schnee's workers had kept their eyes on his daughter, and their teammates.

_Weiss's teammates._

_Ugh. How Mr. Schnee hated them. They were immature and improper children who had yet to become disciplined. Terrible influences on Weiss._

_Well two of them are._

Mr. Schnee could actual stand his daughter's last teammate. Blake Belladonna. Smart and independent... As well as respectful and far from rambunctious. Still. He knew from experience that even the kindest of people had dark, twisted secrets.

He was just doing what was best for his daughter. The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. It was important that Weiss grew up and... Severed those bonds now, rather then waiting to break them when they were stronger, in the future. And if she wasn't going to do it herself, Mr. Schnee would do it for her.

By creating the illusion that Weiss didn't care about any of them enough, Mr. Schnee should be able to make Weiss's teammates hate her, and leave Weiss here. At home.

Mr. Schnee turned in his chair to face the large window behind his desk. He stared out the window, off into the distance.

_I just want to do what's best for you Weiss._

_But don't you want the same?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it a odd that Weiss is hurt at the same time in both of my fanfics... Also, don't be confused about what Mr. Schnee says in this chapter. Everything will be explained in the future! But please, make your own interpretations and post them in the comments!


	24. New Face

Yang watched, distressed as Ruby picked at salad.

 _Sure, Ruby wasn't exactly one for healthy foods, but after skipping last night's dinner, and then today's breakfast, you'd think she would be hungry._ Yang stomach growled below the table. _She sure as heck still was._

"You okay Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Wh-what?" Ruby's head shot up, as if she had been lost deep in her own thoughts. It took her a minute to register her sister's question. "Oh, yeah." She said, before returning her attention to picking at her salad. Blake and Yang's eyes met, but neither said anything about the blatant lie. Yang sighed and looked down. Yang looked at her own empty plate, she thought for a moment to get more food, but decided to instead try and get Ruby in a better mood.

"So... what are you planning to do today Rubes?" Yang asked, trying to get her sister back into her excited, usual self. Ruby looked up with a sad expression on her face.

"Well... originally I was going to spend the day with Weiss..." Ruby said, making Yang wince at the sadness in her voice. "But now..." Ruby stared off into the distance. "I guess I'll just work on some work from Beacon." Ruby didn't add the fact that that was what Weiss was probably going to make her do anyway to her statement.

"Oh..." Yang said, before she quickly tried to change the topic. "What about you Blake?"

It took a moment for Blake to think of her answer, before she just shrugged. "Maybe I'll go to the library. After a little I'll probably work on my own work."

Yang rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. "Pfft, lame." Blake rolled her eyes and ate some more of her food.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." Blake said. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you're coming with me." Blake said. "It's the only way I can make sure you get your work done."

"But that's so boring! Can't we do something else?" Yang begged. "Something a little more... private?" Yang wiggled her eyebrows seductively.

Blake felt a red blush warm her cheeks. Then, she quickly shot her head to Ruby to see if the girl was still not listening to them. Thankfully, she showed no signs of doing any such thing. Blake turned back to Yang. "Sorry love," Blake began. "I thought I had told you that there would be no such activities for another two months." Blake couldn't help but smirk as she saw the expression on Yang's face.

"You were serious?!" Yang asked, panic on her face. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope." Blake spoke, still smirking. "Seems like the next two months are going to be very dry for you, Yang Xiao Long."

\-----------------------------------------------

_She wouldn't leave me... would she? Maybe... maybe she's realized she doesn't love me anymore..._

_Maybe she just used me to fill the guilt she had with Winter._

Ruby clutched her fork tighter at the thought.

 _No... that... that c-c-couldn't be the re-re-reason._ Ruby really hoped that was right.

Ruby began to focus back into the current conversation at the table. Blake and Yang were arguing about something.

Ruby decided she had had enough of avoiding her salad, as well as her friend's attention. She stood up, forcing Yang and Blake into silence.

"I'm going to go back to my room..." Ruby said. "I have a lot of work to do." Ruby turned on the spot and began to head to the hall.

"Yeah." Blake agreed, standing up as well. Yang clumsily followed. " _We_ should probably start that work as soon as possible."

Yang moaned. "Why do I really hate the way you stress that 'we?'"

\-----------------------------------------------

"Ugh." Yang said, flopping onto Blake's bed. "Do I have to do that work?"

There was no answer, only the door closing. Yang moaned and rolled over in Blake's bed to face her partner. Blake stood at the doorway, glaring at Yang, arms crossed. Yang winced. Yang hated when her girlfriend looked at her like that. It either meant Yang did something wrong, or Blake wanted to know something Yang wasn't telling her.

"Spill." Blake commanded. Yang guessed the expression was because of the latter.

Yang raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Whatcha talking about?"

Blake rolled her eyes, clearly not surprised. "In the infirmary, when the doctor spoke to you alone, what did he really say?"

Yang knew better than to lie and tell Blake she was telling the truth. Besides, the only reason she had lied in the first place was to not tell Ruby. Yang pushed herself out of her girlfriend's bed and sat on the edge, before she began to speak. "Doc said... that suicide is the most probable reason. Something about mercury being injected into Weiss's bloodstream." Yang sighed. "I didn't tell you two the truth because... I didn't know how Ruby would react."

"Well you better hurry up." Blake hissed. "She either hears the news from you, or from Weiss when she wakes up. And which one do you think she would react to worse?"

Yang had to admit Blake had a major point. "I guess you're right..."

Blake smiled and walked over to Yang. "Of course I am." When she was barely inches from Yang, Blake pulled Yang into a deep kiss. Yang moaned into the kiss, and attempted to pull Blake on top of her. Much to Yang's disappointment, Blake pulled away from the kiss. "Now come on, get your scroll. I hope that kiss was enough to keep you focused for a few hours, because you're not getting another."

Yang jaw dropped in shock. She quickly recovered and responded. "You're evil."

"I know." Blake answered with a grin as she grabbed her scroll from her bedside.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby was having way too difficult of a time with this work. Ruby threw the scroll on her bed.

 _It's hard enough paying attention back at Beacon,_ Ruby thought. _But how does anyone expect me to pay attention when all my lessons and questions need to be read?!_

Ruby sighed and picked her scroll up off the mattress. Better just stay focused and get done with it.

 _That's what Weiss would tell at me._ Ruby instinctively thought. The second she thought of Weiss it felt like she had been punched in the gut.

 _Focus Ruby._ She told herself. _You heard Yang. There is no real evidence to the doctor's claims... They're wrong!_

Ruby laughed out loud and before she knew it she was crying silently with wet, salty tears running down her cheeks.

 _They're wrong! Wrong! All wrong!_ Ruby kept telling herself, before she collapsed on her bed.

_They're all wrong... I mean, Weiss wouldn't leave me! She loves me! They are all wrong!_

_They have to be._

_\-----------------------------------------------_

"Ugh..." The loud moan sounded from the other side of the table, where Yang lay collapsed on the table. Blake ignored her. Blake may have loved Yang, but she knew from experience that the only way Yang would get her work done is if Blake didn't pay any mind to her mopping. Blake watched out the corner of her eye as Yang stole a glance at her, to see if Blake was paying attention to her. When she saw that Blake wasn't, Yang sighed again. "Ugh." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Yes Yang?" Blake said, not taking her eyes off her scroll.

"Can we do something else?" Yang said. "Anything else? _Please?_ _"_

"Hmm... You can do your work." Blake decided. Yang sighed.

"I'm already doing that..."

Blake sighed. "No, right now you're trying to avoid your work. That's not the same as doing it."

Yang groaned. "Fine. You win, like always. But can we please do something else?"

"Like what?" Blake asked as she closed her scroll and placed it on the table, startling Yang, who was obviously not expecting her to listen to her, into to sitting up.

"We could do... uh... a bunch of fun stuff... like... uh..." Yang stuttered, trying to think of something to do besides work.

"Like what Yang?" Blake asked again.

"...not do boring schoolwork?"

"Hmm..." Blake pretended to think it over for a moment. "While you do make a very solid case, Yang Xiao Long, I will have to deny you the opportunity." Then Blake picked up her scroll and opened it.

Yang placed her head back on the table. "Buzz-kill."

Blake ignored Yang's name-calling. "Do your work Yang."

Yang sighed. After a moment she picked her scroll and opened it. Less than a minute later she placed her scroll back down. "Can I at least go to the bathroom? We've been here for _hours."_

Blake looked at the clock on her own scroll. "It hasn't even been thirty minutes."

Yang groaned. "Okay, little miss smarty pants. Can I go?"

Blake sighed. "Fine. But be back as quick as you can."

"Got it." Yang said, and ran out the library as quick as she could.

After Blake watched her girlfriend run out of the room, she returned her attention back to her own scroll.

 _She's not coming back._ Blake thought to herself. She breathed out, knowing she was right. You begin to know someone after being with them almost every waking (and non-waking) moment.

 _Fuck it._ Blake said to herself before closing her scroll. I want to do something else.

I'll have to force Yang do her work later anyway. I'll do my own then.

Blake pushed herself out of her chair. Might as well spend the next few hours reading. Yang probably be avoiding me, and her work, for that long.

Blake began walking toward a random row of bookshelves. Let's see what books they have here...

_History of Dust Volume 1... Variations and Uses of the Incredible Material Known as Dust... SDC; The Rise if the Most Wealthy Industry in Remnant..._

_Do they have anything other than books about Dust?_ Blake thought to herself. As Blake continued scanning the shelf, she found nothing of interest. Finally the bookshelf stopped prematurely due to a doorway being in between both halves of it.

**Mr. Schnee's Private Library**

**No Trespassing**

Blake read the sign. She recalled back to her conversation with Weiss's father.

_"There is a special portion of the library that can only be accessed by those I allow. Since you are the first person in a very long time I've met that enjoys literature, I suppose I will allow you to use it. Winter and Weiss never were that interested in the fine art of literature."_

_This must be what he was talking about._ Blake realized.

_Well, I might as well look inside..._

Blake told herself as she reached for the handle. As she turned the handle, she turned her head to make sure no one was watching her. Even if she was doing nothing wrong, her old habits did die hard.

As she entered the room, she slowly closed the door behind her being as silent as possibly.

"Hello, Miss Belladonna." A voice spoke from the inside of the room, startling Blake. Blake recognized the voice immediately and after her head turned to face the chair in the room, her guess was confirmed.

In the far chair from where Blake stood, was Mr. Schnee/Elsee.

_Fucking fantastic._

\-----------------------------------------------

Minutes passed. Maybe hours. Who the fuck knew or care anyway? Ruby remained huddled together in her bed, quiet, and teary eyed.

_I want my Weiss back._

Ruby fought the urge to go back to crying. 

_I want my Weiss back._

Ruby huddled closer to herself.

She needed something to do, to distract herself from Weiss... Ruby began to pick up her scroll again. After opening the scroll, Ruby began reading the question again. Or at least, she tried, before she stared off and starting thinking of Weiss again.

_What if she wakes up and I'm not there? What if she thinks I abandoned her like like I did last night... I don't want that to happen. Heck I don't even want to think of what might happen if she thought that._

_I need to be by her side._ Ruby decided. She's launched out of bed, wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Without a second thought Ruby headed to her hall door and headed out.

\-----------------------------------------------

Yang snuck down another hallway.

_Is this really worth it? Blake'll probably kill me... but work is boring..._

_Yeah, Blake'll understand if I miss a little work..._ Yang lied to herself. So what if she did lie to Blake when she said that she was going to the bathroom, Yang just really wanted out of there! It was like Blake meant for it to be torture!

_Plus this was helping her girlfriend focus! If Yang wasn't there, Blake would probably get her work done quicker. If anything, Blake owed her._

Yang's thoughts changed to her problem with delivering the news about Weiss to Ruby, but something didn't seem right. It _doesn't make any sense... I thought my talk had got to her... but I guess not. It still doesn't make any since that Weiss, of all people, would try and kill herself rather then have to deal with something..._ Yang quickly turned to her right _. It's not- Oof!_

As she turned down the new hallway, she slammed into an unfortunate victim.

"Sorry!" Yang said, and went pull extend a hand to whoever it was that she had toppled down. To her surprise, it was the same girl that Ruby had came with to Weiss's room in the hospital. The girl took Yang's hand.

"It's fine." She replied.

"You're Winter, Weiss's sister, right?" Yang asked as she pulled Winter up, causing her to wince.

"Yeah." Winter said.

Yang stuck out her hand for a handshake. "I'm Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's sister." Winter took Yang's hand and Yang nearly crushed her hand with her fierce grip.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby ran through the halls to Weiss's room. Nothing was on her mind besides seeing her girlfriend, hopefully awake.

After minutes of running down hall after hall, and getting lost a minimum of 6 times, (It was a big house, okay?!) Ruby stood in front of Weiss's private hospital room. Quietly Ruby slid through the door. 

Surprisingly, someone already stood by Weiss's side. Slowly the figure turned to Ruby.

As Ruby saw their face, she saw the figure was a tired looking woman about a slightly younger age then Weiss 's father. The woman smiled at Ruby.

"You must be Ruby Rose." The woman sweetly said. She extended a hand. Ruby took it in a second.

"I am Weiss and Winter's mother."


	25. Emotional Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughter! Sadness! Depression! Crying! Anger! Betrayal! Revenge! Actually, maybe not so much revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months. It toke me two whole months to write this. I'm sorry, I've just been so busy. I plan on writing more now, but don't kill me if I take a little bit.
> 
> Without further ado, Chapter 25.

"I am Weiss and Winter's mother. Am I correct to assume that you are Ruby Rose?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh- yeah." Ruby said awkwardly. "How'd you guess?"

Weiss's mother turned to face her unconscious daughter. She chuckled softly to herself as she reached up and tossed her jet black hair back. Ruby was shocked that there existed a Schnee without white hair. "Weiss told me you always wore a red cape. She talks about you a lot."

"What? Really?" Ruby asked, shocked. She had no idea Weiss had told her mother about her. Or how much she had told her. "What does she say? About me, I mean?"

Mrs. Schnee chuckled a little louder this time, and turned back to Ruby. Ruby was surprised as she saw her face clearly. Even though she was younger than Mr. Schnee, her face looked older and more worried. It looked like the mother hadn't slept well in months. "A lot actually." She said, bringing Ruby back to their conversation. "She told me a lot about how much of a... what was the word she used? Oh, yes. How much of a 'dolt' you were."

Ruby couldn't help but feel slightly let down (but not at all surprised) that that was all Weiss had said to describe. "Oh."

Mrs. Schnee couldn't help but show a slight grin at Ruby's disappointed expression. "She also told me about how smart you were, how you'd moved a whole two years ahead to go to Beacon, and how glad she was that she was on a team with you, even if you were a bit 'obnoxious' at times." Ruby's face lit up as Mrs. Schnee continued. "She told me about how nice you were to her, about how sweet you were, and that you had a really, really big addiction to cookies."

 _She really said all those things?_ Ruby thought to herself.

"You're pretty much her favorite subject to talk about. Or... at least the most pleasant one." Mrs. Schnee eyes looked at the floor as she finished the sentence. Ruby had to bite her tongue to keep herself from asking what she meant. She had already offended one of Weiss's parents, she wanted to at least try not to bother the other. "She talked about you so much in fact, that I decided to look into your more... private files."

_Wait, what?_

"Nothing much, just a few of Beacon's records, and I've had a few people... keeping an eye on Weiss and your team."

_What!?_

"Now I'm only going to ask you this once. And all I want is the truth."

"Is it my understanding that you are dating my daughter?"

\-----------------------------------------------

_Racist._

_Murderer._

_Villain._

The words all passed through Blake's mind, representing everything she had been taught in the White Fang, for most of her life.

"Hello Elsee." Blake said through gritted teeth. She resisted the urge to say anything... impolite. Or kick his teeth in. Or both. Between insulting her teammates and how he treated Faunus, he deserved it. Even if he was _so nice_ as to allow her use to his private library. Surely that move of his was purely of strategy. Used only to throw her off so she wouldn't expect anything from him the next time they meet. Wouldn't expect that he might've known everything. From the White Fang and Blake's past to her Faunus heritage. The only way to know how much he knew was for say it himself.

Blake was ready for anything from a verbal attack to a surprise interrogation. No matter what he said, Blake would not be thrown off by-

"Read whatever you want, Miss Belladonna, anything at all. What's mine is yours to borrow."

-by a completely friendly response. Blake just couldn't figure this guy out. After she spent her upbringing being taught how cruel the Head of the Schnee Dust Company was, Blake couldn't possibly understand why he was being so... nice.

 _I'm sure there is a perfectly valid reason,_ was all she told herself. _There always is._

Cautiously, Blake approached the part of the bookshelf closest to her. _For all I knew a trap lies in my wake, any moment he might trigger a cage to fall on my head, or maybe I'll fall into a pit with sharks with lasers on their-_

Blake had to admit, she sounded quite paranoid... and she might be driving herself slightly insane.

When she finally reached the bookshelf, there had been no cage or trapdoor triggered, and Blake had to admit, the idea was rather silly. Seriously, if Mr.Schnee/Elsee (Slash why the fuck am I calling him that) wanted her dead, he obviously would sneak into her room in the dead of the night and administer a slight measurement of-

 _Shut up and just look at the books._ Blake told herself as she began examining the shelf.

The white spruce shelf lined the entire wall of the room, besides the door and the fireplace on the wall parallel of the door. Blake quickly looked through the rows of books. The bookshelf was stuffed full of old books lacking titles on the cover. Dust covered many of the old stories. _I wonder why Weiss's father has all these old books here..._

_Maybe they're Schnee family secrets, or-_

"Ah, I always was a fan of the classics." Mr. Schnee said from behind her. "Most people would disagree, but I enjoy them a fair amount. Of course, there are other types of books here if you aren't interested."

"Oh," Was all Blake could say. So maybe it wasn't anything exciting or, shocking, but hey, you never know.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Ruby's sister?" Winter asked, raising an eyebrow. "You two look absolutely nothing alike."

Yang rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, actually we're step sisters."

"Oh..." Winter said. "...okay."

"Yeah..." Yang said. After a moment of awkward silence, Yang attempted to continue the conversation.

"So... What was all that with the doctor yesterday?" Yang asked, curious.

"That? Well the doctors here like to make sure I get better, since if I get hurt while I was supposed to be in the infirmary, chances our my father will probably fire them. They have daily check-ups on me and try to keep me in bed all day, hoping that I'll get better." Winter explained.

"Try, huh? Well, they must not keep your sheets tucked in very well, if you're up in about." Yang teased.

"I snuck out." Winter said openly, showing no regret of her actions, completely unlike her sister.

"You know, has anyone ever told you that you're absolutely nothing like Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Many times, but mostly when they're comparing our academic achievements. Thought many people have also said we are alike in some ways."

"Really?" Yang asked. "I don't see it."

"Whatever." Winter replied. The pair stood awkwardly for another moment.

"So, why'd you do it?" Yang asked, curious.

Winter looked oddly at her. "Do what?"

"Why'd you sneak out?" Yang specified.

Winter looked drily at Yang. " You look at me with a straight face and tell me it's fun to lie down in the same bed for weeks on ends."

Yang shook her head. "You know what? I think I do see some of the similarities!"

\-----------------------------------------------

"Well, I...uh... Weiss and I... are... sort of..." Ruby sighed in defeat as Mrs. Schnee laughed quietly to herself. Ruby then began again, but now she wasn't staring at Mrs, Schnee. Instead she was staring past her at Weiss's unconscious body. "Well... I guess the answer to your question... is... yes... Weiss and I are dating."

"Good answer." Mrs. Schnee said as she walked around Ruby. The normally childish and laid back Ruby was terrified as her two eyes glared at her, staring her down.

_Jeez, I was less terrified of Mr.Schnee! Why can't this family all be made of friendly people- like Winter! Heck, even the old Weiss would be fine!_

Mrs. Schnee paused. "It's a shame, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Ruby asked confused.

"This." Mrs. Schnee motioned to the unconscious figure of Weiss. "A terrible waste of potential."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, still confused.

"Suicide is a horrible way to go out, don't you think? Not in a blaze of glory in a fight with the enemy, or living out the rest of your days, no. Instead dying from your own hands, because you couldn't take it. Because it, **life,** was too much for her to take!" Weiss's mother pounded her fist on the bed. Ruby began shaking.

"The doctor's aren't one hundred percent sure it was suicide..." Ruby said, trying to defend her girlfriend's honor.

Or maybe she was just trying to reassure herself.

"Sure it wasn't! Maybe she just ate too much fish last night!" Weiss's mother shook her head. "There isn't any other answer here."

 _What does fish have to do with this?_ Ruby thought to herself.

Mrs. Schnee paused for a moment. "No. It had to have been suicide." Mrs. Schnee turned to leave to room, as she was also beginning to tear up.

Having a daughter attempt to commit suicide would be hard on anyone.

Mrs. Schnee whispered something to herself as she left the room, just barely loud enough for Ruby to hear.

"I suppose the real question is why."

_Why._

Ruby had asked herself the same question so many times today it had lost purpose. She could find only one answer.

_Why would she leave me?_

_...Maybe she just doesn't care about me anymore._

Ruby fell to knees and collapsed on the ground, weeping.

\-----------------------------------------------

The sound of a book closing filled Mr. Schnee's private library. Blake looked up at Elsee and saw him beginning to stand.

"I'm afraid, as much as I enjoyed your company, that I have to leave now. Mrs. Schnee would like to have a word with me." Elsee said, looking at his watch.

Blake rose to put her book away, only to have Mr. Schnee shoo her back down.

"You may stay here, Miss Belladonna. My staff can lock up this place." Mr. Schnee bowed his head. "Good day to you."

As he left, Blake returned to her book only to stare blankly at two pages for a few minutes.

_What is his angle? Why is he so... nice?_

\-----------------------------------------------

Yang continued going down the halls aimlessly after talking to Winter. She had to admit, Winter seemed a lot like Weiss... but, she seemed... off. Like she was focused on something in particular... Yang attempted to shrug it off but failed.

She tried to think of something else to keep her mind off of it. Still unable to do so, she continued walking. After about an hour she found herself heading down the hallway to Weiss's infirmary room.

Just about to pass by it, Yang heard a small whimper so quiet it would go unnoticed by anyone else. But not Yang. She recognized that sound as soon as it reached her ears.

_Ruby._

Yang's motherly instincts kicked in. She rushed into the infirmary at that very moment.

Ruby was collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

Yang rushed over to her side, bring herself into a kneel.

"Ruby?" Yang kept her voice low, as not to startle her sister.

Ruby's head shot up, nonetheless. "...Yang..." Was all Ruby could say between her sobbing.

"There, there." Yang whispered. "Big sis is here." Yang pulled her little sister into a hug. Yang knew better than to immediately ask what was wrong. Better to calm Ruby down first.

Ruby pulled herself closer to Yang, crying into her shoulder. Minutes passed until the crying had even begun to start ending, or at least, slow down.

Finally, Ruby was able to catch her breath. Yang asked calmly. "What's wrong Ruby?"

Ruby didn't let go of her sister, so she still talked into her shoulder, but Yang still understood her. "It was suicide, wasn't it?"

Yang sighed sadly. Blake had been right. It would've been better for Ruby to hear the news from her than Weiss... but wait- Yang looked at the bed holding Weiss. Weiss was still unconscious?

"Who said that?" Yang asked.

Ruby paused for a moment. "Mrs. Schnee."

They both were silent for a moment.

"It was suicide, wasn't it?" Ruby asked again.

Yang sighed for a second time. "Yes... yes it was Ruby."

Ruby cried silently into Yang's shoulder. Tears now stained Yang's brown leather jacket, but that wasn't important.

"You knew?" Ruby accused Yang.

Her big sister hung her head in shame. "Yes... I did..." More tears dripped from Ruby's eyes. "But I didn't tell you because... because..." Yang couldn't complete her sentence.

"Because you didn't think I could take another loss." Ruby said, and Yang nodded. "Not after mom."

"I just- I just thought that if I didn't tell you.. you wouldn't lose hope." Yang explained, also crying now.

"It's- it's okay..." Ruby said. "You just wanted what you thought was best for me at the time. I forgive you."

Yang pulled her sister close. Her tears began to slow. "Thank you sis..."

"How did you know?" Ruby asked her sister.

"The doctor told me when he pulled me away from you and Blake. He said that she had injected mercury into her own bloodstream to kill herself."

Ruby's eyes shot open in the middle of her crying.

_MERCURY!_

Ruby quickly pushed away from her sister, her crying completely ceased. Yang looked at her oddly as she fidgeted with her pockets.

Finally she felt the jar in her pocket. She frantically pulled it out.

The label read; **Mercury**

Yang quickly took this the wrong way. She attempted to calm herself down. Slowly, she asked Ruby. "Why do you have that?!"

"No, no, no! It's not that!" Ruby reassured Yang. "I found this in Mr. Schnee's office the morning of the incident! Me and Winter went to the library, and this," Ruby waved the poisonous substance around. "was what I found!'

Yang quickly took it from Ruby grip. She unscrewed the top.

"It's been used!" Yang exclaimed throwing the top back on. "You know what this means?"

"That Weiss didn't attempt to commit suicide?"

"Yes! What else?"

"That we will all live happily ever after in candy-monster-land, where we can murder Grimm and eat lollipops. Oh! And we can murder Grimm with lollipops! Oh! And I can make a Candy Cane machete!"

"Yes- I mean no! Definitely not!" Yang looked worriedly at Ruby. "After we are back in Vale, remind me to sign you up for another therapist session with Mr. Lavernius."

"Please don't!" Ruby begged.

Yang rolled her eyes and returned to her original question. "This means that Mr. Schnee just tried to kill his own daughter by injecting Mercury into her bloodstream!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope next update won't take two months but ship happens.
> 
> Eh? Eh?
> 
> (Can anyone figure out why Mr. Schnee uses the nickname Elsee?)


	26. Partner "Bonding"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that I would try to get the chapter out fast. As promised, I delivered.

The sound of footsteps rang through the hall as Mr. Schnee walked to his office. When he reached the door, he grabbed the doorknob and turned, dreading what lay for him behind the door.

"Where were you?" A voice barked at him, startling him as he entered the room.

"Nice to see you too." Mr. Schnee said as he walked toward his wife.

Mrs. Schnee sat behind the desk, in Mr. Schnee's usual spot. The man said nothing about it as he sat down opposite of her.

Finally after sitting, she spoke again. "Where were you?"

"Reading, why would you care?" He answered back bitterly to the woman he had to pretend that he loved.

"No reason..." She said, smiling to herself.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing..." She said as she sighed and let her jet black hair down. Unlike his daughters and himself, she lacked the signature white hair that all Schnee's possessed.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Elsee asked angrily. "I doubt this chat was out of courtesy."

"What, you didn't think _I_ wanted to have a simple chat with my husband?" She said, pretending to be hurt. "I am offended!"

"Sure you are..." He whispered under his breath.

"Well I suppose you do know me quite well..." His wife said, reaching into a draw in Mr. Schnee's desk. "I want to talk to you about these." She pulled a large stack of paper's and file's out of the drawer.

"What are those?" He asked, not familiar to the documents. He attempted to reach for the documents, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Sit still for a moment and I will tell you!" She said. She smirked as Mr. Schnee sat back rubbing his injured hand.

"These are the results of much research." Mrs. Schnee said, motioning to the pile.

"Research?"

"Yes. Files of each of Weiss's team members, Team RWBY, as they are called, and their previous records."

"Where did you get these?" He asked, reaching for the files again, this time without getting his hand slapped away. He grabbed the folder on the top and opened it.

"Beacon, some old academies some of the girls went to,a lot of places. Many of the files, however, are from some of my paid helpers who've kept an eye on them." She said. As Mr. Schnee opened his mouth to say something, she continued. "And before you say anything, yes, I know you also have had some eyes on them... but, I think you may have missed a few things."

Mrs. Schnee stood to leave, but thought better of it. Instead of leaving immediately, she pulled a file from the middle of the stack. She tossed it into her husbands lap.

"Look at Miss Belladonna's file, will you? I think you will be... rather interested, in what you see." Mrs. Schnee walked toward the door.

Just as she had almost left, her husband questioned her. "I thought you wanted to talk about Weiss?"

Mrs. Schnee turned to look at him. "Why? What is there to talk about her?"

"I mean-" Mr. Schnee exclaimed, standing up out of his chair.

"What is there to do?" She interrupted, knowing what he was going to say. "She tried to kill herself. The reason is as simple as that."

"We both know that suicide isn't the reason." He said.

"Are you saying that it isn't possible that she tried to kill herself?"

"Of course not! It was all a ploy of yours! To get Weiss's friends away! That was what you said!" He exploded. "If it's not suicide, then that means that someone tried to-"

"Kill her?" Mrs. Schnee completed his sentence, causing him to flinch. "Don't be absurd. The person to attempt such a thing would have to be a madman to attempt to break into the mansion of the Schnee Dust Company, the most wealthy company in all of Remnant, and kill the heiress!" Mrs. Schnee said. She then took a deep breath to calm herself. "I told the doctors to say it was suicide because not only to get rid of her teammates, but because there couldn't have been any other reason." After that, she turned on her heels and headed to the door, leaving Mr. Schnee speechless behind her.

And with that, Mrs. Schnee left the room.

Mr. Schnee sunk back into his chair. He looked out the window.

"I don't know about you, but I _refuse_ to believe that my daughter would ever do such a thing."

\-----------------------------------------------

"That **_ASS!_** " Yang yelled, resisting the urge of activating her semblance, finding Mr. Schnee, and then beating him until the point of his death.

It was a tempting idea...

Ruby flinched at her sister's use of a curse word. "What do we do?"

"Besides murdering the head of the Schnee Dust Company?" Yang asked. "Nothing.There's really nothing we can do." Yang eyes flared an angry red as she stomped back and forth across the room.

"What?!" Ruby asked. "You want to just do nothing?! We have to-"

"You don't get it Ruby." Yang shook her head in an attempt to calm herself down. "We can't go to any police. We can't attack Mr. Schnee, we aren't allowed to do nothing. There are limits to what huntresses are allowed to do."

"Why can't we go to the police?" Ruby asked.

"We... we don't have enough proof. Don't worry Ruby, I believe you, but Mr. Schnee will deny that Mercury from ever being in his room, and all we have to go against that is the word of a teenage girl." Yang flung her angry self into the closest chair.

"So, you mean... we can't do anything?" Ruby asked quietly, staring at Weiss's unconscious body.

"Looks that way..." Yang said. "For now..."

The two sisters sat in silence for a few minutes. Yang watched as Ruby stared at Weiss with unwavering attention. Unease began to form in Yang's stomach, as if she was intruding on a private moment. Which, Yang had to admit, was a bit silly, since one of the two of them wasn't even awake.

"You know she's going to be okay, right?" Yang asked, breaking Ruby out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"Weiss, I mean. She could wake up at any moment. She's going to be fine." Yang explained.

"Yeah..." Ruby said, returning her stare to back to Weiss.

Yang returned back to sitting wordlessly in the seat. After a few minutes of watching Ruby and Weiss, Yang decided that she was needed elsewhere.

Yang picked herself up from her seat. "I'm going to find Blake, okay? It's important that we stick together, okay? So don't leave this room." 

_In case Mr. Schnee decides to finish the job._

Yang began to head for the exit until she heard Ruby behind her talk out loud.

"Why do you think he did it?" Ruby asked. Yang only sighed.

"I wish I knew Ruby. I wish I knew."

\-----------------------------------------------

Blake sat comfortably in the chair, book in hand. She had lost all track of time, but she knew she was on her second book.

No one had come to bother her as she read. At first she expected... some hostile visitors, both nothing of the sort had happened.

She lost herself in the book, enjoying herself too much to hear the sound of sneaky footsteps behind her.

Only when two hands grabbed her shoulders did Blake realize she wasn't alone in the room.

\-----------------------------------------------

Grimly, Ruby kept watch over her unfortunate girlfriend.

_If only she would wake up..._

_It could be much worse..._ Ruby told herself.  _She's not in a coma. Not like Winter was._

Ruby moved her seat away from the wall and next to Weiss's bed. As she sat next to her she held Weiss's right hand with her own.

Without thinking about it, Ruby started talking.

"Hey Weiss?"

"If you can, by some miraculous chance you can hear me... I want you to know that this day has been pretty hard for me without you... I miss you, even if I haven't been able to speak to you for only a day..."

"I won't lie... I was pretty scared when they said you may have killed yourself... I thought that I might have done something wrong, something to drive you away... heck I'm still afraid that's the case, even though we now know the real reason for this mess."

"I just wanted to let you know Weiss... I love you. I love you so much... I won't ever leave you."

"I promise." As Ruby said the last two words, she bent her head down and kissed Weiss's hand.

 Outside the hospital room, Winter Schnee stood against the wall, not knowing what to think as she heard Ruby's speech.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Guess whooooo?" Yang's voice pierced through the air. Knowing it was Yang made Blake relax, relieved that she hadn't been caught off guard by an assassin or a chainsaw murderer.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Blake said, closing her book.

"Sorry-not-sorry!" Yang said, smiling down at her girlfriend.

"What are you even doing in here?" Blake asked? "Didn't you read the sign?"

"Yeah, I just ignored it," Yang answered. "So what are you doing in here?"

"Well, if someone had cared to stick around for dinner last night," Blake began angrily, causing Yang to slightly flinch. "They would know how I was given permission to be here. You on the other hand, lack said permissions. So you better have a good reason to be here."

Yang's eyes widened as she remembered the reason she was even here. She quickly smacked herself in the forehead.

"Not here." Yang said to Blake, who crossed her arms, unimpressed. 

"I bet this just your way of trying to get some private time with me, because if it is, I swear-"

"Blake, I promise you, it's not. Come on." Yang said as she headed out of the room. Blake rolled her eyes and placed her book on the shelf.

Quickly she followed the blonde out of the library and down the halls.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby didn't move from her spot next to Weiss, at least, not until 'Doc' checked on her and told Ruby she needed to move out of the way.

"It looks like she has already made a full recovery." He said. "Now it's just a matter of waking up. It's like she is taking a nap now. She could wake up at any minute now."

"Thank you Doc," Ruby said to the doctor who was still slightly annoyed at the nickname Yang had given him earlier. After they left, Ruby took up her previous position and waited.

 _Any minute now..._ She repeated what to doctor said back to herself.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Oh please." Blake said as Yang lead her into a staff closet. "Now I know you were lying to me. Don't you remember that time we used a closet in Beacon and then-"

"Oh please don't remind me of that..." Yang said. "I did not need to see what those two were doing..."

Blake laughed for a moment before remembering she was supposed to be angry right now, which is a lot easier said than done when it comes to Yang Xiao Long.

"You better have a good reason for this." Blake said. Yang rolled her eyes.

"No cameras." Yang said, pointing around the room. "There must have been cameras in someplace like Mr. Schnee's private library." She pulled something out of her pocket. A jar. Before Blake could ask, Yang continued. "Ruby found this in Mr. Schnee's private library this morning."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Yang asked, and Blake nodded silently.

"He tried to kill Weiss." Blake said quietly to herself, as if she couldn't believe it. In fact, she couldn't believe it. Mr. Schnee had been nothing but kind to her since she arrived here...

 _Maybe I was right._ Blake thought, _maybe it all was just an act._

Looking at the thoughtful Blake, Yang sighed. "We should get back to Ruby... for all we know all of us are a target of Mr. Schnee's.

"Yeah..." Blake said absentmindedly. Yang reached for the doorknob. "Wait." Blake said.

"Yeah?" Yang asked, turning around. Before she knew, Blake had her pinned against the wall. Blake's lips were on her own.  As Yang opened her mouth in surprise, Blake took advantage of her, slipping her tongue in.

Just as Yang moaned into the kiss, the offending party nipped the bottom of her lip and peeled away from the kiss. Yang pouted after a moment of confusion.

"And that," Blake proclaimed, smirking evilly. "Is for ditching me again in the library today."

Yang sighed as Blake headed out the door. "You really do plan on making these next two months hell for me, don't you?"

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby awoke to someone stirring below her arms. Ruby quickly pulled her head back, as well as her arms.

 _Man... I must have fallen asleep without realizing it._ Ruby thought to herself, before realizing what awoke her.  _Weiss!_

Her head dipped down again to view at the bed. Weiss was beginning to awaken. She was alive. She was perfectly fine. Even though Ruby knew she would be fine, it was a relief to see with her own two eyes.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked in a voice so tiny she could barely hear herself, but a smile formed on her mouth, as she knew that her girlfriend was alright. 

"R-Ruby?" Weiss asked with a dry voice, forcing her to begin a fit of coughing.

"Yeah." Ruby smiled. Slowly, Weiss turned over in her bed to view Ruby. Then, as a slight rush of pain ran through her body due to not moving in such a long time.

"Where am I?" Weiss weakly asked, still a little tired.

"...You're in the infirmary."

Weiss was quiet for a moment. Slowly, pronouncing each syllable, she asked, "Ruby... What happened?" 

Ruby sighed ans paused for a moment.

"Well..."

Quickly ran through the story. After a few minutes, she got to the part about what the doctors had convinced them all what happened.. 

"Weiss... They thought it was suicide.... They-They told me- all of us- it was suicide. That was what they told all of us." Ruby's voice cracked. Weiss's eyes widened in fear as tears began to form in Ruby's eyes. "I thought- I thought-" She was unable to complete that thought. Weiss didn't even want to consider how that sentence was supposed to end.

"Even- even your mother agreed." Ruby mentioned. Weiss's eyes flew open in alert.

"You met my mother?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded. "She was here when I got here. "She..." Ruby paused for a moment. "She was really upset." Weiss said nothing, her face emotionless and blank.

Runy continued from where Weiss interrupted. "But, then I found  jar of mercury in your father's private library..." Ruby said, continuing. "It had already been used..."

"Weiss... we think your father may have tried to killed you."

This time, Weiss reacted openly, shock filling her eyes. "But... but... but why?" Weiss asked, her voice a bit rough still. "How?"

Ruby shook her head. "I- we... we don't know."

Weiss sighed. "Does anybody else know of this?"

Ruby answered. "Only Yang and Blake- as well as us- of course."

Weiss nodded her head. "Good. We don't have enough evidence to get rid of him."

Ruby looked down at the ground, neither of them knew what else to say. Then without warning, Ruby suddenly pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

After a moment of just not letting go, Ruby whispered into Weiss's ear. "I'm just glad your okay." Weiss looked down at the ground, guiltily.

 _This may have put Ruby through too much._  Weiss decided. _I think Ruby may have been through more today than she is letting on._

When Weiss was released from her death hug she swung her legs over the bed. "Come on." She said, getting back onto her feet.

Ruby looked at her. "You're getting up already?" She asked.

Weiss shrugged her shoulders. "I feel fine. Why not, huh?" As Weiss left on her way out, Ruby was by her side. A few feet before the exit, Weiss clumsily tripped and stumbled forward. Ruby was there in a second, holding on to Weiss. After the girl was steady again, she reassured Ruby. "I'm okay," but her girlfriend didn't let go as they continued walking. And unlike her sister, who would've surely made an obnoxious comment at that, Ruby stayed silent. Weiss looked at her and their eyes locked. Only concern flooded over Ruby's eyes. Weiss sighed, and not wanting to start an argument, leaned on the (slightly) taller girl's shoulder.

They continued down the hallway for a while in complete silence. Then Weiss asked. "So where are the others? I'm sure Yang and Blake would want to know of this too."

Ruby would've shrugged, but that proved rather hard with a huntress lying on her shoulder. "Dunno. Probably making out in some closet or something." Weiss giggled at the joke, but then realized she might be right. The pale huntress flushed red at the very thought of it.

\-----------------------------------------------

Yang followed Blake back to the infirmary, but before they got there, they were intercepted by Winter.

"Hey." She said to Yang, somewhat distracted. "I'm guessing you're looking for Weiss and Ruby?"

"Yeah, why?" Yang asked.

"Weiss is awake. The two headed back to their rooms some time ago- just wanted to let you two know." Winter said to Yang before heading off in the direction she was already going, but stopped right next to Blake.

"Hello." She said to Blake. She extended her hand. "I'm Winter."

The cat Faunus made no movement for the hand, but did answer. "Blake."

Yang couldn't be sure, put as Blake said her name, Winter's lips seemed to curl upward in a small smile. Yet she may have imagined it, because, not a moment later, it was gone. Winter put on her best smile. "Well... it was nice to meet you."

Blake and Yang waited until she was out of sight.

"I don't like her." Blake declared as soon as she was out of earshot, and she began walking immediately after that. Yang  was forced to catch up to her seconds later.

"Why not?" Yang asked.

Blake shrugged. "I just don't... She doesn't seem right..." The pair continued to their rooms after that and as Blake and Yang came to a halt... a loud moan was heard from Weiss's room. Blake's cheeks flushed red as she heard movement after the intimate sound, and Yang resisted the urge to bust the door down right now with her semblance.

"I swear..." Yang shook her head. "Weiss is going to wish I killed her when I'm done with her."

Blake laughed to herself as she unlocked her door. "Sure she will." As the door unlocked, Blake stepped in.

"I guess I'm still on my own for tonight, huh?" Yang asked.

Blake paused to pretend to think about it for a second, then smirked. "Yep," she said as she closed the door. Yang shook her head and unlocked her own door.

She walked into the room and collapsed on the bed. A sudden tired feeling swarmed over her, one that Yang didn't even know she possessed.

Forgoing the act of putting suitable sleepwear on, Yang decided to let the feeling overtake her.

Before long, the brute was passed out face down on her bed.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby held Weiss pinned against the wall of the heiress's room. Her mouth met her lover's perfectly. For a moment their passionate kissing continued, until they both pulled away for air. Covering both of each person's cheeks was a layer of red burning skin. Voices were heard outside their room, but the couple didn't care.

Ruby pulled Weiss in for another kiss, with one hand on the huntress's cheek and another below the shirt on her back. One of Weiss's own hands held Ruby's cape bunched up in her hand, while the other one ran through Ruby's red-tipped hair.

Again, both of them pulled apart, breathing heavily.

Then Weiss pushed Ruby and herself onto the bed. Weiss straddled her partner and pulled her into another kiss, which Ruby almost melted into.

As the two pulled apart. Weiss stared into Ruby's eyes.

"I love you, Ruby Rose." She said, in all seriousness.

Ruby smiled and pulled Weiss into a much, much slower kiss. When they pulled apart, Ruby smiled at her lover.

"I know Weiss."

"I know."


	27. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Team RWBY reacts to the events of the last few days.

Mr. Schnee walked into his office early the next morning. Thankfully, it was empty. No surprise visit from his wife.

Thank God.

He scanned the room as he walked to his desk, out of habit he was looking for anything out of the ordinary.

He found only one thing.

A single file lay on his desk, the one his wife had handed him the day before.

It had been the thinnest file in the entire pile, which was still a decent size; and much like they other files, he had yet to touch it.

As Mr. Schnee sat down in his desk, he did nothing but stare at the file. For what seemed like an hour all he did was tap his fingers against his desk in anticipation of whatever may lie in this file. Whatever secrets this file may contained about the girl he thought he could trust to most out of any of the three of her daughters new friends.

For all he knew, this file could change his complete outlook on Blake Belladonna.

And Mr. Schnee had yet to decide if he wanted that.

_\-----------------------------------------------_

_Beep. Beep. Be-_

Blake's hand crushed the alarm clock before it could finish it's third "beep." The girl yawned and threw her legs over her bed.

She had gotten no sleep the night before. Between the combination of her knowing that this place was anything but safe, and Yang not being at her side, she simply couldn't close her eyes for anything than a blink or two. And, hate to admit as she might, sleeping at Yang's side was strangely... comforting.

But perhaps comfort isn't a luxury they could afford right now.

If any of them got comfortable here, in this hellhole of a house, they could end up hurt, like Weiss was.

Or worse.

Also Yang sort of deserves this torture. She brought this upon herself.

If only it wasn't also torture for her...

\-----------------------------------------------

Much like her girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long was **not** a morning person.

Much like her favorite cat Faunus, if she wasn't consuming some sort of caffeine in the morning, she would wish death upon all who disturbed her. 

Which explained why she was _this_ close to beating the shit out of this stupid rich guy coffee machine.

"Stupid thing doesn't even work," Yang mumbled under her breath as she jammed down the lid trying to close the damned thing-

A loud coughing interrupted her thinking, tired of this bullshit, she turned around. "What?!" Yang asked, obviously very upset.

The butler flinched and held up his arms, as if he was afraid she was going to hit him. "Tha-That's a-a tea mach-chine."

 _Oh_. Yang looked at what she had been attempting to shove her coffee filter into for the last twenty minutes.

Yang looked down the counter and saw another machine, exactly alike to the one had just been using. She was able to easily get her filter in and a few minutes later she had hot coffee in her mug.

After taking a nice, long sip, Yang realized just how out of it she was.

 _Not my fault,_ Yang proclaimed. _Who the hell has ever heard of a tea machine?_

_\-----------------------------------------------_

Weiss stared emptily at the ceiling, not wanting to get up just yet. She couldn't help but smile as she heard Ruby's soft snores beside her.

_It was pretty cute..._

Despite her girlfriend's cuteness, Weiss couldn't help but worry.

She remembered the conversation she had had with her father, only two days ago.

_"Look at you Weiss."_

_"Look at me?"_

_"Yes, before you had left you were the perfect daughter. Obedient, smart, and independent. Now... I'm starting to worry. After you have associated yourself with those menaces you've lost your best qualities."_

Weiss turned in the bed, trying hard not to disturb her lover.  _I haven't changed that much... have I._

Slowly Weiss got up and headed to the bathroom, carefully not to make any noise that might wake Ruby. She shut the door behind her and hit the light switch. She then turned around to face her mirror.

For what seemed like the first time since she had left this damned house, almost a year ago, Weiss gave herself a good look. Unlike the other times she had been in front of a mirror in the last year, this wasn't about making sure her hair was okay or so she could put her makeup on. No. Weiss wanted to see how much she really had changed in the last year.

After a minute of just... looking, Weiss noticed many details that she wasn't sure anyone else would be able to notice, not even Ruby. Things like how the ghosts of the "worry lines" that were beginning to form over the years of stress were now gone... like they were never there.

Things like how she had grown out her hair a little bit, and how she now wore her ponytail a little more to the left than usual, and how her hair seemed... brighter now, as if it radiated light everywhere it went.

_There were minor changes everywhere... except for..._

Without even thinking about it, Weiss used her thumb to ghost over the scar that covered her eye. Then she turned her left wrist over, and got a glance of the scar.

_Failure._

Somethings never change. Suddenly Weiss's mind, once again, turned back to the conversation she had had with her father.

_"We both know what happened to your sister."_

_"How... how dare you. I know what happened to Winter. You, you tried to kill-"_

_"She is a disgrace to the family name. I expect you don't end up the same."_

Weiss grabbed the sink with both hands. She felt another breakdown coming.

_No no no... Not now. No more._

_"Besides you're the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, why would you ever need to be a huntress?"_

_I thought I was done with these..._  Weiss blinked away a newly forming tear.

_You- You know what?_

_I am done with these._ Weiss told herself. It took all of her self control to will away the pain, and after it had finally passed, she collapsed against the sink and breathed a sigh of relief. The last of the conversation rose to the top of her memory after that.

_"W _hy would you ever need to be a huntress?" _  
___

_"Yes- father."_

_"Good. I require you inform your teammates of your decision soon. The sooner they leave, the better."_

_You've got a choice to make, Weiss. Either you stay here to protect Winter, or leave and fulfill your dream, live the life you've come to love so much, but leaving Winter and defying your father in the process._

_The choice is yours._

_Choose._

__\-----------------------------------------------_ _

Blake sighed as she felt the hot water from the shower head jet down on her as she stepped into the shower. The water did wonders to begin and wake her up, but she needed some coffee to finish the job. Still in the shower, Blake leaned against the shower wall and went deep into thought, thinking over everything that happened yesterday.

After reviewing the events once again in her mind, she returned to the question that she still couldn't find an answer to.

_What does Mr. Schnee gain from the death of his own daughter?_

_While I don't doubt that he's a madman, I don't think he's stupid enough to pointlessly kill his daughter, least of all Weiss, the one who is more obedient of him. If anything, he would attack Winter, but even that seems stupid now, since she's no longer defying his orders._

_What if it was... no... could it be?_ Blake stood up in the shower, getting off the wall. She recalled how she'd met Winter the other day, the distrust she'd felt for her.

_What if Winter poisoned Weiss... She could have realized that Weiss was going to leave her at sometime, I mean, Weiss wouldn't stay here forever. What if Winter was trying to get Weiss to stay for longer?_

Blake pondered over it for a second, before rejecting the idea over her own stupidity.

_No Blake, just because you didn't like her doesn't mean she would try and kill her sister, who **saved** her life. Besides, Winter isn't that dumb that she would think that killing her sister would make her stay longer._

_One thing's for sure._

_If Yang hadn't found Weiss when she did... She might not still be with us._

Blake sighed and rested her head on the shower wall. _And to think that five days ago we were all back in Beacon, completely oblivious to all of... this._

_Backstabbing, murder, all of it._

Blake sighed.

_The Schnee's are one fucked up family._

_\-----------------------------------------------_

While Weiss was recovering from her near breakdown, she felt two familiar arms wrap around her, slightly above her waist. This tore Weiss's gaze from the sink and to the mirror, were her eyes met with Ruby's own worried silver eyes.

"How'd you sleep?" Weiss asked.

Ruby ignored her lover's question. "Another breakdown?" She inquired, worried.

Weiss lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Weiss..." Ruby asked.

"It's- It's getting better." Weiss said truthfully, but Ruby looked at her as if she didn't believe her.

Ruby sighed and kissed her partner's neck. "You've got to stop blaming yourself. You don't control everything and everyone around you, somethings you can't do anything about."

"Yeah..." It was Weiss's turn to doubt her partner.

The two stood there, silent for a few moments, Ruby not ever loosening her grip on her partner. Finally after what seemed like a long enough time, Ruby planted another kiss on Weiss's neck.

"Come on, some breakfast will cheer you up, it always does for me." Ruby said, smiling at Weiss, who only rolled her eyes.

"That's because the only thing you eat for breakfast is cookies." Weiss reasoned.

Ruby pouted, "Hey! I. Drink. Milk."

Weiss couldn't help but crack a smile at her girlfriend's childish, but predictable, response.

_\-----------------------------------------------_

Yang sat at the table in the minor kitchen and dining room that was set aside for Team RWBY, halfheartedly watching the news as she sipped her coffee.

"Good morning beautiful," Yang said as Blake walked in the door, startling the Faunus.

"You're up early," Blake said as she went over to the kitchen side of the room, presumably to make herself some coffee.

"Here," Yang said, signaling to the second cup of coffee that yours truly made for her girlfriend.

Blake walked over to the table and took a huge gulp over the black liquid, and the effect was seen immediately in her eyes, as the widened, as if Blake was just waking up; which Yang had to admit, was a distinct possibility, as she had witnessed firsthand just how much of an effect coffee had on the cat Faunus. "Thanks," Blake said, pulling a chair out to also sit down.

"Don't mention it," Yang said, waving it away like it was nothing. "You sleep good?"

"Fine," Blake lied, "How about you?"

"Like a rock," Yang admitted, "We all had a long day yesterday."

"Yeah." Blake said, taking another long sip of her coffee.

The two sat in silence after that, both sort of watching the news but not really, as they were both mostly thinking about things.

At least, until Weiss and Ruby walked into the room, or rather, Ruby ran in while Weiss casually walked behind her.

Yang smirked. "Morning lovebirds." Yang burst into laughter when she saw Weiss's face flush deep red and the girl glared at her girlfriend, even Blake cracked a smile. "Relax Ice Queen," Yang said after recovering from her fit of laughter. She looked at her sister, who was busy scavenging through the fridge. "Your girlfriend over there told us all about the... relationship between you two." Yang had to force herself to not laugh when Weiss's cheeks managed to turn an even darker shade of red. "And I mean **all** about it. She gave us a great... insight on some of the things you do say so myself... _kinky_ , if I do say so myself." Weiss, who now looked as if her cheeks were going to stay red for the rest of eternity, walked past Yang and directly toward the coffee machine.

After Yang finally finished teasing Weiss, Weiss finally made her coffee and finished glaring at her at her girlfriend, and Ruby finally finished explaining how Yang knew all these details about her sex life, because Ruby may or may not have accidentally spilled all the beans while telling Yang and Blake the entire story about Weiss's breakdowns and their dating, Team RWBY in its entirety sat down at the table no longer paying any attention to the news.

"So... how are you?" Surprisingly, it was Blake who initiated the conversation.

"I'm... better." Weiss answered. "Though I'm definitely worried."

"Why?" Ruby obliviously asked.

"Because not only is Mr. Schnee trying to take Winter's life, but now for some stupid ass reason he wants to kill his other daughter as well." Yang explained.

"It just doesn't make any sense." Blake said, shaking her head. "Why this, why now?"

"Exactly," Weiss agreed. "I think there's something else going on here."

"Hold on a minute," Yang said to Weiss. "This is the same man you said almost killed your sister, why the hell are you protecting him?! Ruby found the goddamned mercury in his office! And Blake, it makes perfect sense, Mr. Schnee is a fucking madman."

"My father is a lot of things. An asshole for sure, two-faced bastard? Big time? Racist, might as well as be his middle name. Is he capable of murder? I've seen that firsthand, the point is, while he may be all those things, he's not stupid, nor is he a madman. He wouldn't try to kill me for absolutely no reason." Weiss stated.

"My point is-" Yang began before she was interrupted by a random butler.

He stood outside the door, one hand on the wood frame, and he looked extremely worried. "I'm sorry, Ma'am's, but have any of you seen Winter? It's an emergency, we can't find her anywhere in the Manor."

Ruby shook her head, while Weiss answered, "I'm sorry, but none of us here can say we have."

"Thank you for your time," The butler said, running off down the hallway.

"Looks like she sneaked out again," Ruby said as he ran away.

"They'll probably find her soon." Yang added in.

"Yeah..." Weiss said, but for some reason her eyes were suddenly glued to the television screen.

Ruby, Yang and Blake all turned their attention to the screen, only to see live video feed of a major riot, consisting mainly of Faunus, burning and destroying buildings all throughout Atlas. The military and police forces were clearly visible in the background and foreground trying to dull the riot.

All of the others remembered that the reason Weiss's father originally snapped was because Winter went to a...

Faunus riot.

"You don't think..." Yang said, voicing all of their fears. Ruby gulped.

Suddenly the camera angle turned and in plain sight was a girl with white hair in a light blue dress.

Who looked almost identical to Winter Schnee.

Weiss bit her lip. "Yes. Yes I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Yang's "the over protective sister" speech will definitely happen.


	28. Make You Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done, I've been working VERY long on this one, so I really hope you like it!

The first thing in Blake's file that Mr. Schnee opened was the student transcripts. 

Not a very shocking revelation, as he himself had already seen the transcripts of all of her daughter's 'teammates.'

Blake had apparently went to a lesser known combat school in Vacuo. An illegitimate one at that, meaning it wasn't a qualified school.

Nothing too out of place.

Until he turned to the next document. There was a list of every single unqualified combat school in Vacuo.

Typed next to every one of them?

_Zero students known as; Belledonna, Blake._

_Every single one of them._

It was definitely odd... but it wasn't impossible that her file to those schools was lost.

After all, there was a reason they weren't qualified schools.

Mr. Schnee continued looking through the file. To be honest, most of the things in there weren't very interesting.

It was the things that weren't there that were more shocking.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Relax Weiss, it's not that bad," Yang tried to say, but the frantic heiress only ignored her.

"Father can't hear about this," Weiss said standing up from her chair. "If he does..."

Weiss's statement didn't need to be finished for the others to understand.

The room turned silent for a moment, nobody saying anything, nobody knowing _what_ to say.

Except for Ruby. 

"Then let's go get her." Ruby said.

"What?" Yang asked her sister.

"If we go get her, than we can get her off the television screens, and your father won't have to see anything." Ruby explained, looking at her girlfriend.

"How?" Blake asked. "Walking will take too long, and we won't be able to get there without a car or airship, and if we ask any of the company's personal chauffeurs we can't be sure that they won't say anything to Mr. Schnee."

"Blake's got a point..." Yang agreed. 

Weiss cleared her throat from where she sat. The others looked at her. "I think I know someone who can help."

\-----------------------------------------------

"Right now?" Arthur asked from the front of the limousine. "You need me to give you a ride?"

"Yes." Weiss said.

"Weiss, I'm sorry, but I need to pick up some of your father's business partners from the airport in forty minutes- can't you have another chauffeur take you? I mean, I can get another one of them for you-" Arthur reasoned, before reaching for his phone.

"No!" Weiss said a little louder than she meant to. Arthur slowly put his phone away looking at Weiss suspiciously."I mean- that won't be necessary. You can just drop us off on your way to the airport."

"But why do you- how will you even get back to the house?" Arthur asked.

"We'll walk!" Weiss said. "It's not too far, we just need to get there fast."

"Where exactly is it that you all need to be?"

"I need you to drive us to downtown."

"Right into the Faunus riot?!" Arthur asked. "Are you all insane?!"

"Only slightly!" Yang called from behind, not quite loud enough for Arthur to hear. Weiss ignored the loud mouthed teammate. 

"And may I simply ask, why is it you need me to drive you straight into a violent protest?"

Weiss had really hoped she wouldn't have to tell him about Winter. But she was desperate... and... she _really_ didn't have any other choice.

"It's... Winter. Winter's part of the riot... we need to get her out of there." Weiss admitted. Arthur didn't look any more convinced. "Please, Arthur! You're the only one I can trust not to say anything to my father! I **need** you to do this for me."

"Well..." Arthur thought for a second. The chauffeur turged on his remaining gray hair. Ruby smiled at the man hopefully behind Weiss.

"...fine."

Ruby and Yang cheered for a minute. Weiss sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Arthur." She whispered to him. Weiss turned to her team. "Everyone in the car!" She ordered. All four members of Team RWBY rushed into the back of the limousine. 

Arthur shook his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." Arthur put the car into reverse and began to back out of the driveway.

"The ride's about ten minutes." Arthur said. as he began driving forward.

"Thanks Arthur." Weiss said.

A few seconds passed. Nobody spoke a word to each other.

Surprisingly Arthur was the one to break the silence. "Now forgive me if I'm wrong, but- Ruby, is it?" Arthur asked, looking at the leader of Team RWBY through his mirror. Ruby nodded. "I do believe that you didn't get to tell me the full story of how you all met."

Ruby's face lit up. "Well you see, I sort of exploded, but that was only because Weiss got really angry..."

\-----------------------------------------------

Mr. Schnee soon discovered that the things that should have been in Miss Belladonna's file were just... not there.

Things like records of previous Parents/Guardians.

_Missing._

Previous address.

_Absent._

Living family and relatives.

_Unknown._

Birth certificate.

_Fake._

The only thing that made Mr. Schnee sure that the entire file wasn't faked to look like this was the birth certificate. All the other things not being there were absolutely odd, but the one thing absolutely necessary to be included in the file records of the person's own birth...

_Fake._

But perhaps the the one thing that was there  _actually was_ the most shocking of them all.

\-----------------------------------------------

"...And then we all nearly died but then I cut the Nevermore's head off. And this was after I basically got used as slingshot ammunition."

Artuhr shook his head in disbelief. "That was an... interesting... story..."

Yang snickered to herself. "I'd hate to see what you'd think of one of Nora's stories."

"Nora?" Arthur questioned.

"She's the mildly psychotic girl with the hammer from the story." Blake chimed in.

"Ah... Right." Arthur said, still completely dumbfounded as he drove down the road. "I must say, there doesn't seem to be a dull moment in any of you lives." He commented out loud and received no replies.

After driving for about another thirty seconds the group finally reached the first signs of destruction.

"Woah." Ruby whispered mostly to herself as they passed destroyed shops, streets, and other signs of anarchy. "I thought Atlas has a military, wouldn't they try to stop this?"

"Too dangerous." Weiss explained. "There's probably too many of them, so they just try and contain them instead of stopping them."

"Contain them?" Yang asked.

"Just keep them in one small part of the city, to try and keep the damage to a minimum." Weiss answered.

"Alright, this is as close as I'm driving." Arthur said, stopping the limousine by the sidewalk. Ruby was the first to jump out of the car.

The other three girls followed their leader out of the car. "Are you sure you girls will be alright? I mean, I know you all are huntresses and all but, I just want to be sure." Arthur asked.

"We'll be fine." Weiss said. "All we're going to do is get Winter and get out of there."

"Okay..." Arthur said before turning the car back on. "Be safe, alright?"

"Got it!" Ruby called as Arthur began to drive away.

"I've got to say, it's nice to see someone you know who isn't a prick." Yang said quietly, mostly just to herself, before receiving a deadly glare from her girlfriend.

"It looks like the protesters already passed through here." Ruby said.

"What gave you that idea?" Blake sarcastically asked.

Weiss began walking. "Come on. I was serious when I said I just wanted to get my sister and get out of here."

"Let's go!" Ruby called to her team.

The team walked down the street in silence, right behind Weiss. 

"This is really a shame." Weiss said. "This part of the city is usually so nice."

"Weiss, are protests like this... common in Atlas?" Yang asked, looking down the ravaged street.

"Not... common." Weiss said thinking of the right way to put it. "They're just not as rare as the ones in Vale are, or as small..."

"Or as peaceful." Blake added, looking at the overturned car in the middle of the street.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"A lot more of the companies and shops in Atlas use cheap Faunus labor than in Vale." Blake explained. 

"And unfortunately, the Schnee Dust Company is no exception. All of the dangerous work in the mines is done for cheap because of the use of Faunus workers." Weiss continued.

"Which is why your father would be so upset about Winter being at these riots." Ruby guessed.

"Bingo." Weiss said.

As the girls continued walking a loud explosion was heard down the street and fire and debris could be seen about three blocks away. Weiss broke out into a run, the three other girls in tow.

The closer they got to the area they saw the explosion, the louder other noises got. Team RWBY could hear everything from yelling to glass breaking, and even what sounded like a chorus of crying children.

Finally the group turned the corner to witness what seemed to be a mass gathering of angry Faunus and some human. A roadblock stood between Team RWBY and the riot, guarded by the Atlas military. On the safe side of the roadblock, news cameras were set up with various reporters present in front of them. 

"What- how- but?" Weiss asked dumbfounded. Yet the yelling of the protesters were so loud none of the other girls heard her.

"There are a lot more of them than what we saw on the news..." Yang said.

"That's putting it lightly." Blake agreed. "It has about tripled in size."

"There must be hundreds of them..." Ruby said.

"How are we ever going to find Winter?" Yang asked. "We go in that mob, I doubt we'll be able to find each other. It's enormous!"

"Yang's right." Blake agreed. "Winter will be near impossible to find. And plus it's not like the military will even let us in there."

"What else can we do?" Weiss asked. 

"I don't know..." Blake said.

"Ooh, ooh! I got an idea!" Yang cheerfully said. "We could take one of the news vans, crash it through the roadblock-"

 _"No."_ Both Blake and Weiss's voices harshly sounded simultaneously.

"Jeez, just trying to be helpful." Yang said, backing off.

"Please, try a little harder." Weiss said, scowling.

"Alright, we could hijack a airship-"

 **"Absolutely not."** Weiss cut Yang off.

"We could just ask the military dude over there," Ruby reasoned. "Weiss, I'm sure he'll let us in if we tell him we need to 'rescue' your sister, as well as that we're huntresses And can take care of ourselves." A group of news reporters looked over at Ruby as she talked, eyes widening.

"Huntresses in training," Weiss reminded her girlfriend, oblivious to the news reporters now approaching them. "And we're not rescuing my sister as much as just stopping her from being a part of the riot."

"Weiss..." Blake warned.

"Yeah, but they don't need to know that." Ruby said. "And plus we're not lying, just bending the truth to our own help."

"I don't think I've ever been so proud of you." Yang said. "You truly have taken everything I've taught you to heart."

"Uh, guys-" Blake interjected.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that-" Weiss began when a sudden news broadcast caught her attention.

"Weiss!" Blake yelled, the news reporters very close to the girls now.

From behind Weiss a voice sounded. "This _just in, we have just received news that Winter Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company is trapped inside the mob in downtown Atlas..."_

"Oh no..." Weiss said, collapsing her head into her hands.

"They must have overheard us..." Yang said.

"This couldn't get any worse, could it?" Weiss asked hopelessly.

"Yes it can, and it's about to be." Blake said, looking behind Weiss, where a crowd was gathering.

_"...We have also received reports that Weiss Schnee herself plans on retrieving her sister..."_

Weiss turned around to face a swarm of news casters and cameramen.

_"Weiss! Weiss, look at the camera honey!"_

\-----------------------------------------------

Back at Beacon Academy Team JNPR as well as the first and last letters of Team SSSN sat in the library. 

Jaune, Sun, Neptune, and Nora found themselves playing the strategy board game Team RWBY had introduced them to. While Ren and Pyrrha used the library FOR WHAT IT ACTUALLY WAS FOR, for once; reading.

"You're going down Seaweed brain!" Nora said to Neptune.

"Hey, it's my thing to call him that!" Sun complained.

"I play my giant Grimm swarm, and will attack your defenses around Vacuo," Nora said, pointing at Sun, and I attack your kingdom of Atlas with the angry mob, immobilizing you for a turn." She pointed at Neptune.

"Trap card." Neptune said, smirking. "The mob and the Grimm attack you instead, meaning that you are out of the game."

"No way!" 

"Yes way!" Sun said. "You can't beat the Seamonkey Empire." Sun said, before high-fiving his blue-haired friend. Nora sulked and sat back in her chair, retreating to her scroll.

"I still don't see why you two have to call yourself that." Jaune said.

"Because it's awesome." Sun said, as if it didn't require explanation. "That's why. And I think it's about time we kicked your butt out of this game."

"Yeah... About that..." Neptune said, guiltily. "I've kind of got to get rid of you now..."

"What?!"

"Yeah..." Neptune said. "I launch a full scale attack on your ground forces... And completely annihilate them into into oblivion."

"You lose." Neptune grinned, feeling kind of guilty looking at his friend's face.

"You have betrayed me! Why?! Why is it you've left me to die?! I never deserved this!" Sun said dramatically.

"Yeah, you see... I sort of needed to get rid of you now,  just so you don't do anything stupid when I attack Jaune. Sorry."

"But why have you betrayed me?"

"...Right..." Neptune turned back to the game. "Prepare to lose vomit boy!"

"In your dreams!" Jaune retorted back, and Pyrrha now put her book away and watched from where she sat, somewhat interested in the game that was causing so much yelling, screaming, and pretend crying.

"Hey guys, you might want to check this out." Nora said looking at her scroll. "Weiss and the others are on the news!" She said before turning the scroll so everyone could see it.

\-----------------------------------------------

_"So Weiss, how do you feel knowing that your sister is trapped in the riot of bloodthirsty Faunus?"_

_"Does the SDC have any plans to retaliate to the Faunus workers of your company after this?"_

_"How is it to be back in Atlas, Miss Schnee?"_

_"Miss Schnee, how are you going to get your sister out of there?"_

Weiss forgot how infuriating news reporter could.

Weiss smiled as sincerely as she could.

"I apologize, but I'm too busy to answer any of your questions right now." Weiss said. "Try and catch me after I'm done and perhaps it will be a different story."

Weiss turned around and started walking away, ignoring the calls of _Weiss_ and _Miss Schnee_ behind her. Without really meaning to, Weiss growled under her breath. 

_Fuck no this is bad. Very, very bad._

_If her father hadn't known Winter was here before, he would certainly now._

Weiss felt like taking the news reporters heads and slamming them into a concrete wall. Repeatedly.

"Weiss," Ruby called behind her. "Hold up!" The rest of Team RWBY caught up to Weiss a moment later.

"Are they always like that?" Yang asked when they returned back to a walking pace.

"The reporters?" Weiss asked to clarify.

"Yeah."

"Not really... Just that my face probably hasn't appeared on the news in months, and now it's here of all places." Weiss hung her head. "This is very bad. Father is going to hear of this for sure now."

"Yeah..." Yang said, not rally able to deny the fact. "But we've still got your sister to save, and we can't just walk away now."

"Yeah..." Weiss said doubtfully. The group was now stopped in the empty street, a good distance from the reporters.

"We've got to find her Weiss." Ruby agreed. "Your father may find out she was here, but we've still got to get her. Who knows? Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Schnee won't turn on the television today, and won't know she's here."

"Won't know who's here?" A newcomer's voice joined the conversation, right behind Blake and Ruby.

All four members of Team RWBY jumped at the voice of the newcomer, even Blake with her Faunus hearing hadn't picked up on the intruder.

"Winter!" Ruby exclaimed after getting over the sudden shock of getting snuck up on.

"That's me." Winter smiled. "The one and only. Who are you all looking for?"

"Uh... you." Yang oddly answered. 

"But... why?" Winter asked looking confused. "I'm not lost or anything. And I only left the house to get out for a little while. I've been in there for _months_." Weiss flinched at the reminder, but quickly covered it up.

"And that's why you ended up outside a Faunus protest." Weiss dead-panned, looking disapproving. 

"...yeah." Winter replied.

"In downtown Atlas."

"...yep." Ruby, Blake and Yang watched on as Weiss interrogated her sister.

"Almost an hour's walk away from the house."

"...I was shopping." Winter said, holding up a shopping bag as evidence.

"Oh really?" Weiss quickly snatched the bag, taking it before Winter could grab it back. "Were you shopping for anything in particular?"

"...no." Winter obviously lied.

"What's this then?" Weiss asked pulling out a pair of fake Faunus cat ears, to which she recognized that in fact, no, they looked absolutely nothing like Blake's own. Winter made no reply. "Or this?" Weiss asked pulling out another item. This time it was a long black cat tail-

"Is that a butt plug?!" Ruby shrieked.

Weiss's eye's widened as she immediately dropped the sex toy/disguise back into the bag, and herself and Winter blushed furiously.

Blake on the other hand only raised her eyebrows. "You know not all Faunus have a tail and ears, right?"

Winter looked at Winter, also now wide eyed. "...so the butt plug wasn't necessary?" She asked as Weiss hoisted the bag back to her.

Blake shook her head.  _At least she's dedicated._ Blake thought to herself.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were at the Faunus protest." She dead-panned once again to a rather guilty/flustered Winter. "You were always a terrible liar, Winter." Weiss said, shaking her head.

"Fine!" Winter admitted. "I was there! What are you going to do, tell Father?"

"What? No!" Weiss said, on disbelief. "We came here to get you so Father doesn't learn about this!"

"Oh." Winter replied. A minute passed in silence.

"So I can't help but notice a severe lack of yelling on your part." Winter said after a while.

"What?" Weiss replied, confused.

"You know, you yelling, lecturing, and just being angry at me in general." Winter explained.

"Believe me, we know all about that ." Yang cut-in, only to be ignored even more by Ice Queen,

"But... why?" Confused Weiss asked.

"Because before that's what you'd always do whenever you caught me after one of the protests." Winter answered.

"Well... that's not the case this time." Weiss said, as she quickly glanced over at the protest still going on. Thankfully the news reporters didn't notice Weiss's sister. "I- we just wanted to make sure you're okay. And that you don't get killed for this." Weiss pulled out her scroll, ignoring the confused look on Winter's face.

"We better start walking back to the house in case the news reporters see us again." Weiss said, receiving nods from her own team before walking down the block toward where the others assumed the house was. Blake and Yang followed her.

"Come on." Ruby told a still shocked Winter, quickly walking after her girlfriend.

"...right." Winter said, following the group.

\-----------------------------------------------

One of the only official records in the file was one Mr. Schnee didn't expect at all.

Crime Records. And a lot of them.

 _Faunus riots._ _Running from armed police._ _Participation in other illegal Faunus movements._

_Unknown relationship with criminal organization(s). _R_ _esisting arrest.__

_Breaking and entering. Destruction of property._

_Responsible for the death of person(s)._

There was no name to the records. But at the very bottom of the file was a picture of a girl that looked just liked Miss Belledonna.

Except for the pair of cat ears. 

More shocking still was that next to the picture were two bold letters.

 

> **Still wanted.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda put Team JNPR, Sun, and Neptune in this chapter for the heck of it. Sorrynotsorry.
> 
> Still, hope you enjoyed, even if this update took way too long.


	29. Protecting You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'm sorry... Hope you enjoy it nonetheless! As always if you ever spot any errors just say so!

The walk back to the Schnee Manor was silent.

Whether the silence was created out of worry, confusion or just not wanting to talk, it didn't matter.

None of the five of them complained about the long walk. Winter carried her bag at her side as she walked, and the four huntresses-in-training all have their weapons sheathed.

The walk back to the Schnee Manor was long.

While it wasn't a preposterous distance, it still wasn't very nice to know that the walk was about an hour long. It also didn't help that nobody said anything to start a conversation.

The streets were abandoned, everyone scared into their house from the still ongoing riot downtown. And there was no other sound on the street besides the clicking of shoes.

The long silence was perfect for thinking.

The five girls keep their thoughts to theirselves though.

\-----------------------------------------------

Yang had never seen anything quite like it before. The damage from the riots seemed to stretch for miles.

If it hadn't been for the fact that four of the five of them were armed, Yang would say it would be completely dangerous to stay on the streets.

Overturned cars...

Destroyed shops...

As they passed the next street, Yang noticed the limp body in the middle of the street of someone who was trampled. It was impossible to tell whether it was Faunus or human.

Just how bad must the Faunus have it here, to do all this?

\-----------------------------------------------

She had seen riots like these before.

Hell, Blake had _been_ in riots like these before.

Looking back at it, it was just... sad.

_These protesters don't know that what they're doing isn's changing a damned thing._

But Blake knew what they thought they were doing. She has been in their position before.

These Atlas riots weren't far off from the ones in Vale...

She be surprised if the White Fang didn't have some hand in this.

Out of the corner of her eye, Blake looked at Winter.

_They think they are making a change._

_They think things are getting better._

_Really they're only making things a hell of a lot worse._

\-----------------------------------------------

Ruby took one look at her girlfriend and knew she was freaking out.

To anyone who didn't know Weiss, she looked completely at calm.

However, for Ruby, it was easy to pick up on the little things that told her Weiss was not calm.

Things like how Weiss right hand kept running over the scar she gave herself on the outside of her left wrist.

And how Weiss would glance down at where said scar was hidden under her sleeve and glance back up.

And how whenever she did that she  would bite down hard on her lip, as if she were suppressing a cry.

Looking at her, Ruby knew she had to do something. She needed to give her girlfriend something to latch on to. Something safe for her in the middle of all her panic.

\-----------------------------------------------

Weiss was worried.

Very, very worried. So worried that she had to force herself to not start shaking.

_This is almost exactly the same as last time. When we get home..._

Weiss didn't want to finish that sentence. It didn't matter though, as she already knows exactly what was going to happen.

 _This time it's completely your own fault._ Weiss told herself. If she hadn't gotten spotted, maybe just maybe Winter might've had a chance of not getting caught... But thanks to all the newscasters, that was impossible now.

Her eyes looked down at the ground before moving to the scar on her left arm.

She moved her sleeve up to look at it.

The scar was there in complete contrast to her skin.

_Failure._

She didn't regret marking the word into her skin.

Sometimes it did good to remind her what she _really_ was.

Quickly Weiss dropped the sleeve. Nobody else besides Ruby knew about the cuts. She wanted to keep it that way.

She imagined getting home to her father... 

_The image of her father grabbing Winter's arm, dragging her to the same room just as he had before flashed through her mind._

But this time it would be all Weiss's fault that it happened.

Suddenly a hand grabs onto Weiss's shoulder. Weiss turns and sees her girlfriend's face ams a reassuring smile.

No words, though. Just seeing Ruby with her is all the reassurance Weiss needs.

 _No._ Weiss told herself. _That won't happen this time._

_This time it's different. I can't defend her now. I've changed now._

_And it's **definitely** for the better._

\-----------------------------------------------

A half hour later, the five girls stood outside the Schnee Manor, in front of the gigantic front door.

Unlike the last time she stood outside this door, which was only _two days ago-,_  Weiss reminded herself, (even though it seemed like an eternity ago) none of Team RWBY cared much what the Manor looked like.

Weiss pushed the door open, and taking a deep breath, she looked up. Her father was staring back at her.

"Where have you been?" He asked angrily.

Weiss opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. She couldn't keep her breathing even. She felt the panic rising threatening to take over, to control her. This wasn't different.

This was _exactly_ like last time.

The rest of Team RWBY and Winter came. And Weiss almost had a heart attack when she realized Winter was still holding the bag with her Faunus disguise.

_Why didn't I tell Winter to get rid of it?!_

Mr. Schnee looked up as they filled in, his previous question forgotten. His eyes traveled over Ruby and Yang before stopped when they reached-

_...Blake?_

Indeed, Mr. Schnee was looking at Weiss's raven haired teammate... and not Winter.

 _Am I... Missing something here?_ Weiss asked herself.

What was the explanation for why it seemed like Mr. Schnee was looking at Blake for the first time?

Without warning she felt her father hrab her by her left arm.

Again the image flashed in her mind of him grabbing Winter's arm and she flinched back. If he saw the flinch, he made no comment on it.

"Follow me." He said, his grip tightening.  **"Now.** I need to talk to you."

Weiss knew he wasn't taking no for an answer. Weiss wasn't going to lie to herself. She was scared. She was absolutely terrified.

 _She was stronger now._ She told herself. _Whatever happened next she could handle._

_She wanted to believe it._

_But she couldn't._

"I'm sure whatever you have to talk about, Weiss doesn't mind is hearing." It was Blake who spoke up for her at first.

"Yeah." Yang agreed, crossing her arms. Ruby walked over and stood right behind Weiss, resting her hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"You all don't need to hear _anything_." Mr. Schnee hissed angrily as he again tightened the grip on Weiss's wrist. Yet Ruby didn't back down. She stood by Weiss's side... _protecting_ _her._

_They all were._

_"Ruby..."_ Weiss said, struggling against her father's grip. Their eyes met once again.

_"It's fine."_

But it was clear what she meant.

_I can handle it._

Weiss's brave face was back on... and while she certainly didn't feel too courageous... she had to pretend to be able to handle... whatever this was. After so many months of finally being open to her team... It felt weird to truly put on the facade once again. The smart, level headed girl that she had to pretend to be...

At not the insecure, childish person she really was.

Ruby stood staring at her girlfriend in for another second, seemungly seeing right through her girlfriend's false appearance. Maybe she did. They were so much closer now... maybe Ruby would be able to tell that Weiss wasn't really okay. That she was scared of what might happen between her and her father. But Weiss kept the front up, giving Ruby no choice but to nod along. "Okay." _  
_

Then Weiss was dragged off by her father. And as they turned the hallway away from her friends, she could feel the mask she had worked so hard, so cleverly, to sculpt just... fall apart.


End file.
